Lucha a Muerte
by Thebigticket21
Summary: Tras el incidente en la Mansión Spencer, los S.T.A.R.S. son señalados como principales culpables del desastre; les tildan de mentirosos, drogadictos y alcohólicos. Los pocos supervivientes deberán hacer todo lo posible para sacar a la luz los atroces experimentos llevados a cabo por la corporación. Sin embargo, más de un enemigo les hará frente para impedirlo... ¿Lo conseguirán?
1. Chapter 1

**¡I'M BACK! ¡SORPRESA!**

Bueno, mis queridos lectores os pongo en situación. Después de ver la buena acogida que tuvo Todo o Nada (aunque también lo tenía en mente), me animé a hacer una continuación. ¡Sí, estáis leyendo bien! Con esta continuación pretendo hacer un recorrido desde que los miembros de S.T.A.R.S. salen de la mansión Spencer hasta el momento en el que Jill se queda sola en Raccoon City y descubre que la infección ha llegado. Nuevamente, la historia volverá a ser contada desde el punto de vista de Chris y Jill, nuestros intrépidos protagonistas.

Así que, nada os dejo con el primer capítulo para que podáis disfrutadlo tanto como hice yo al escribirlo. Este relato va a ser mucho más corto que el anterior, pero eso no quiere decir que no tenga la misma intensidad o carácter; personalmente, me costó mucho menos desarrollar esta idea que la anterior, y la verdad que estoy bastante satisfecha con el resultado. A ver que opináis vosotros.

Una duda que os puede surgir al leerlo: ¿Necesito leer Todo o Nada para enterarme de la historia? La respuesta es Sí y No. Me explico. Ciertos detalles que se mencionan están relacionados con el anterior libro (personajes, cosas que pasaron (escarceos de Chris y Jill, etc). Entonces, para los que aún no hayáis leído mi historia anterior, os recomiendo que tengáis una ideal general de qué va para poder entenderlo mejor, pero no es necesario conocerlo todo.

P.D. Acabo de levantarme después de acostarme bastante tarde y con resaca xD y digo Venga, voy a dejar un regalo de Año Nuevo. Viernes próxima actualización, tal y como prometí!

* * *

Miro por la ventana del helicóptero de forma distraída. La cabeza parece que me va a estallar; demasiada información para asimilar en tan poco tiempo. Los primeros rayos del amanecer ya se vislumbran mientras volvemos hacia la comisaría. Me siento vacío, impotente, traicionado…

Wesker… maldito sea. ¡Nos ha traicionado a todos! Era un agente encubierto de Umbrella cuyo único propósito era conseguir datos de combate de unas armas biológicas que estaban desarrollando. Y todo ese sacrificio… para perder a la mayoría de los miembros del equipo. Joseph, Richard, Edward, Enrico, Kenneth, Forest… Dios, aún recuerdo todo su cuerpo picoteado por esos cuervos zombis.

Brad pilota en completo silencio, con los cascos quitados y sin apartar la mirada del horizonte. El muy cabrón salió corriendo cuando vio que nos atacaron esos perros zombies justo antes de entrar en la mansión Spencer. Suerte que pudimos contactar con él con la radio de Richard y nos rescató justo a tiempo en el laboratorio de la corporación.

Quién iba a pensar que la mansión ocultaba todo un laboratorio donde los científicos investigaban con seres vivos para convertirlos en armas biológicas. Posiblemente tenían como objetivo venderlas en el mercado negro… Nunca lo sabremos. Alguien activó el sistema de autodestrucción y toda la mansión y el laboratorio salió volando por los aires hace unos minutos.

A mi derecha Jill duerme sobre mi hombro. Pobre. Ha sido una experiencia traumática para todos nosotros… ¿Y qué decir de Rebecca? ¡Su primera misión y todo por lo que ha tenido que pasar! También duerme sobre el banco en el que está sentado Barry comprobando su revólver con el ceño fruncido.

Wesker le manipuló de alguna manera para que nos tendiera trampas a los demás miembros del equipo. Jill estuvo a punto de perder la vida cuando Barry, en un acto para salvar a su familia, la dejó sola contra una de esas criaturas propiedad de Umbrella. Wesker había engañado a Barry diciéndole que había secuestrado a su familia, y que tenía que hacer todo lo que le dijera si no quería perderla.

Sé que se siente muy culpable por todo lo que ha hecho, pero me reconforta saber que lo hacía porque el capitán le había mentido. Aun así… todo esto podría haber acabado mucho peor.

Hemos descubierto algunas pruebas con las que queremos desmantelar a la compañía, documentos que demuestran que en esas instalaciones se estuvieron llevando a cabo experimentos ilegales. Sé que lo primero que tenemos que hacer es hablar con Irons y explicarle todo lo que ha pasado. Aunque conociéndole… quién sabe si nos va a creer.

Ya veo a lo lejos la comisaría. Barry ha empezado a despertar a Rebecca, y yo debería hacer lo mismo con Jill. Zarandeo suavemente su hombro mientras repito casi en un susurro su nombre. Incluso con todo lo que ha pasado y todo lo que acabamos de ver… no puedo dejar de pensar en lo guapa que está durmiendo.

Jill tiene toda la cara llena de tizne y algún que otro arañazo. Debemos tener un aspecto lamentable, como si acabáramos de tener una pelea a vida o muerte. ¿Acaso no lo ha sido?

-¿Ya hemos llegado? –me pregunta Jill con un suave gruñido y frotándose los ojos.

-Casi… -respondo mientras veo a Barry acercarse a Brad para decirle algo. Rebecca se sienta en el banco de enfrente y nos mira a Jill y a mí. Sus ojos están apagados, y algo llorosos.

Barry vuelve a la cabina y se sienta junto a nuestra joven compañera. Su rostro sigue mostrando culpabilidad. Desde que descubrió la traición del capitán apenas ha abierto la boca, sólo para decirnos lo mucho que siente habernos puesto a todos en peligro.

-Chicos… Tenemos que hacer todo esto público… Umbrella no puede salirse con la suya –opina Barry rascándose distraídamente la barbilla. Yo asiento con lentitud; era lo mismo que estaba pensando hacer.

-Pero ahora con quien tenemos que discutir eso es con nuestro querido jefe… -contesto un tanto abatido. Sé que no va a ser nada fácil explicarle todo por lo que hemos vivido esta noche. Ni el más sensacionalista se lo creería.

Barry resopla apoyando una mano en la pared del helicóptero. Ha empezado el descenso. Yo me pongo también en pie y ayudo a Jill a levantarse. Su mano agarra con fuerza la mía, completamente decidida. Brad aterriza con un suave movimiento y las hélices del helicóptero empiezan a apagarse poco a poco.

Barry abre la compuerta y salimos al exterior. Yo ayudo a Jill a bajar, y Barry hace lo propio con Rebecca. Brad aún está apagando los controles y haciendo alguna que otra comprobación en los paneles.

Barry y Rebecca avanzan con paso decidido hacia el interior de la comisaría, y yo me quedo un poco atrás. Jill cojea ligeramente. La herida que le produjo ese engendro enorme del laboratorio no se le ha curado. Tiene un corte que va desde la rodilla desde el tobillo; tiene casi todo el pantalón rajado por el lateral.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? –le pregunto preocupado. Ella niega en silencio.

-Creo que… puedo hacerlo.

Da un paso y se trastabilla casi cayendo al suelo. Corro hacia mi compañera para evitar que caiga y me paso su brazo izquierdo por mis hombros. Sin decir ni una palabra entramos en la comisaría. Algunos polis uniformados se nos quedan mirando cuando pasamos por su lado. No les hacemos caso.

Barry y Rebecca ya deben estar cerca del despacho de Irons. Algunos guardias nos señalan y cuchichean sorprendidos al ver el lamentable estado en el que nos encontramos.

-Dios… Chris, ¿qué ha pasado? –se interesa Elliot cuando pasamos por su lado. Ha sido un gran amigo dentro de la comisaría, pero ahora no estoy de humor para responder a ninguna pregunta. Sólo quiero tener cara a cara a Irons.

-¡Largo todo el mundo! ¡Apartaos! –exclamo pasando con Jill por la puerta que conduce al pasillo donde se encuentra el despacho. Los polis no se lo piensan dos veces al oír mi advertencia y nos dejan pasar.

Avanzamos los últimos metros a un ritmo más lento. Jill aprieta los dientes aguantando el dolor; no sé cuánto más va a poder resistir así. Sé que debería llevarla a la enfermería lo antes posible, pero no puedo hacerle eso. Jill ha estado presente en todo lo que ha sucedido esta noche en la mansión Spencer, y se ha dejado la piel para sacar a la luz toda la verdad. Todos nos merecemos una respuesta.

Lo primero que veo es a Barry aporrear con fuerza la puerta del despacho. Rebecca está apoyada contra la pared con el gesto serio. La puerta se abre, y el alterado gesto del jefe de policía nos recibe. Mira a Barry sin decir nada, luego posa su mirada en Rebecca, y por último en Jill y en mí.

-¿Qué demonios es todo este escándalo, Burton? ¿Dónde está el resto del equipo? ¿Y el capitán Wesker? –le espeta Irons situándose a unos palmos de mi compañero. A pesar de que está intentando intimidarlo, Barry no se echa hacia atrás.

Y para mi sorpresa, Barry le da un empujón a Irons que lo manda de nuevo a su despacho. Me quedo boquiabierto; nunca lo había visto tan enfadado. Siempre es un hombre muy tranquilo. Rebecca abandona su posición y accede también al interior. Yo dejo a Jill contra la pared y entro rápidamente en el despacho.

Irons se levanta del suelo apretando los puños y refunfuñando. Barry se cruza de brazos delante de él, y yo me pongo a su lado observando al cabrón que nos tiene que ayudar a sacar todo este asunto adelante. Veo que Jill también entra en el despacho acompañada de Brad, y se colocan detrás de nosotros junto a Rebecca.

-¿Se puede saber qué coño os pasa? ¿Es ésa una forma de dirigirse a un superior? –nos recrimina Irons con las mejillas completamente encendidas y fijando sus ojos porcinos en cada uno de nosotros.

-Tú sabías algo –le suelto sin pensarlo. Algo en mi interior me dice que este cretino santurrón se ha estado escondiendo un as bajo la manga desde el principio.

-¿De qué mierda habla, Redfield? ¿Dónde está el resto del equipo?

-¡Muertos! ¡Están todos muertos! –exclama Rebecca con un grito que me hiela la sangre. Aunque no está llorando, sé que está aguantando las ganas. Irons se nos queda mirando como esperando una confirmación por nuestra parte.

El jefe de policía retrocede hasta sentarse en su asiento tras la mesa. Barry y yo damos unos firmes pasos hasta situarnos enfrente. No nos vamos a ir de allí hasta que aclaremos con este mequetrefe todo lo que ha ocurrido.

-¿Qué es eso que dice la señorita Chambers de que están todos muertos? ¿Es…?

Doy un golpe en la mesa.

-Se acabaron los formalismos –grito perdiendo por completo la compostura -. Vas a escucharnos tanto si quieres como si no –guardo silencio para ver si alguien habla. Nadie lo hace. Miro una última vez a mis compañeros y vuelvo a centrar mi atención en Irons -. Umbrella lo tenía todo planeado desde el principio. Nos ha tendido una trampa para sacar datos de combate. Experimentaban con humanos y otros seres vivos no sabemos si para venderlos como armas en el mercado negro o vete a saber… En esa casa hemos visto todo tipo de horrores: zombis, perros asesinos, plantas caníbales… ¡Todo obra de Umbrella!

-¿Qué clase de paranoia me está contando, Redfield? –estalla casi a punto de reírse al escuchar mi versión -. ¡Esa mansión lleva deshabitada muchísimo tiempo! ¡Umbrella lo afirmó numerosas veces en su última rueda de prensa!

-Bajo la mansión se ocultaba un laboratorio secreto donde realizaban todos sus experimentos… -comenta Jill desde el fondo, casi al lado de la puerta -. Hemos leído diversos documentos que lo muestran… ¿Y a qué no sabe quién estaba al mando de todo? ¡Albert Wesker! –Irons nos mira entre sorprendido e incrédulo -. ¡Sí, nuestro capitán era un traidor!

-¡Bobadas! Sospecharía de cualquiera de vosotros antes que del capitán –contesta Irons resoplando y agitando las manos como quitándole hierro al asunto.

Doy un nuevo puñetazo en la mesa y saco de mi bolsillo algunos de los documentos que hemos rescatado de la mansión y los laboratorios. Se los tiro en la mesa antes de volver a hablar.

-Aquí tienes las pruebas de lo que estamos hablando –digo sabiendo que no puede rechazar una verdad tan auténtica como la que tiene delante. Ojea por encima alguno de los documentos con el rostro desencajado, como si le hubieran pillado haciendo algo que no debería -. Pruebas de que la corporación ha estado trabajando en secreto, delante de las narices de toda la población de Raccoon y la policía.

-Estos papeles… no tienen ningún valor –responde tranquilamente volviendo más o menos a la normalidad. Me quedo boquiabierto. Barry se mueve a mi lado.

-¿Qué? ¡Debe ser una broma!

-No hay ningún sello ni nada que notifique que pertenecen a la corporación… No puedo hacer nada con ellos salvo llevármelos a los servicios para entretenerme mientras…

-¡Serás…! –grito completamente fuera de mí. Intento abalanzarme contra Irons, pero Barry y alguien más me sujetan los brazos. El gilipollas me sostiene una mirada burlona mientras se levanta de su asiento.

-Les agradecería que me dejaran tranquilo. Voy a reunirme con los directivos de Umbrella para tratar todo este asunto… y ya veré qué hago con ustedes después de todo el desastre que han montado –se queda unos instantes en silencio antes de situarse delante de mí. Barry y Brad me siguen sosteniendo -. Por lo pronto, les recomiendo que mantengan el pico cerrado y no hablen con nadie de sus alucinaciones y mentiras.

-Vamos, Chris… -murmura Barry haciendo menos fuerza. Consigo soltarme con un brusco movimiento y sin apartar la mirada de ese cretino que tenemos por jefe.

Brad y Rebecca son los primeros en abandonar el despacho, y luego Barry. Jill me pone una mano en el hombro y la acompaño hacia el exterior sin dejar de mirar a Irons. Sólo sé que nuestros problemas acaban de empezar.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola a tod s! Para los que vivimos en España... ¡Feliz Día de Reyes! y para los que no... ¡Feliz viernes! Bueno, aquí os dejo el segundo capítulo, ahora desde la perspectiva de Jill. Ya veréis que le he dado un toque algo más diferente. Pues nada, ¡a disfrutar!

* * *

 _Todo está en calma. Hay demasiado silencio. Algo muy extraño está pasando. Joseph camina a mi lado apuntando con su escopeta de un lado a otro. Un ruido procedente de un árbol que tengo delante me distrae. Observo detenidamente el espacio que se abre ante mí. No hay nada._

 _El grito de Joseph me alerta. ¡Varios perros lo están devorando! Disparo una y otra vez sin pensarlo, completamente conmocionada por lo que estoy viendo. Los perros mastican con brío diferentes partes del cuerpo de Joseph. ¡Es asqueroso! Estoy paralizada; soy incapaz de moverme. Uno de los perros se fija en mí._

 _Doy un dubitativo paso hacia atrás y caigo al suelo en el momento en el que el perro corre hacia mí. Un disparo irrumpe la carrera del can. Chris está a mi lado apuntando al resto de la jauría._

 _De pronto, abro una puerta de madera que lleva a un pasillo bastante oscuro. Escucho un ruido, como si alguien estuviera masticando un trozo de comida bastante grande. Contengo la respiración y camino poco a poco hacia la parte izquierda, desde donde procede el ruido._

 _Hay un hombre tumbado en el suelo… ¡y otro encima comiendo de él! No es hasta que el tipo se gira cuando me doy cuenta de que el que está tendido en el suelo es Kenneth Sullivan… Vuelvo a paralizarme por el miedo. Hay algo extraño en la forma de caminar de ese hombre y sus movimientos que no me gusta._

 _Ahora estoy esperando en el helipuerto del laboratorio. Hemos contactado con Brad, y ya viene de camino a recogernos. Chris y Barry cubren la retaguardia mientras Rebecca y yo hacemos señales a Brad para indicarle dónde tiene que aterrizar._

 _Hay un temblor de tierra. Me desplazo unos centímetros a la derecha, y de pronto el suelo se abre con una enorme brecha… y por ella aparece ese ser que Wesker puso en marcha para que se enfrentara a nosotros. Tyrant, o algo así lo había llamado. Un engendro de más de dos metros de altura con un enorme brazo y unas garras dispuestas a llevarse por delante todo lo que pille._

 _Chris y Barry empiezan a disparar al unísono. Si no nos deshacemos de él, Brad no podrá aterrizar… y el tiempo se está acabando. El sistema de autodestrucción nos recuerda que nos quedan poco más de dos minutos. El ser centra su atención en Barry, y de un salto se sitúa delante de él, y le clava sus garras en el costado._

 _-¡Barry! –grito con los ojos como platos._

 _El engendro se gira hacia Chris, y con un rápido movimiento le separa las piernas del torso. Chris se desploma en el acto. Estoy sin palabras; no puedo moverme ni hacer nada. Rebecca me agarra del brazo y echamos a correr lo más lejos posible del Tyrant. Desde allí, empezamos a disparar con nuestras pistolas, que de poco sirven contra un ser tan poderoso._

 _El engendro eleva su garra en el aire y echa a correr hacia nosotras a una velocidad muy elevada. Rebecca me empuja, y caigo al suelo justo en el momento en el que ser la agarra por la cabeza. Con un crujido que es perfectamente audible, le aplasta la cabeza._

 _-¡Rebecca! –grito con la garganta seca. Dios, están todos muertos… y yo voy a ser la siguiente._

 _Intento levantarme del suelo, pero mis piernas no me responden. El Tyrant se centra en mí. Todo se acabó. Cierro los ojos en el momento en el que veo un gran reflejo acercarse a mi posición._

-¡No! –grito con el corazón completamente acelerado y todo el cuerpo chorreando en sudor. Me llevo las manos a la cabeza. Era una pesadilla. Una puta pesadilla que me lleva acompañando desde hace unos días.

Me incorporo un poco y estiro el brazo hacia la mesita de noche, donde sé que tengo una botella de whisky. Es mi único consuelo estos días. Agarro la parte superior de la botella y le quito el tapón. Le doy un gran trago comprobando que ya casi está vacía. Vuelvo a dejar la botella en su sitio y me acurruco junto al cabecero de la cama juntando las piernas.

Rompo a llorar sin consuelo. Casi todos mis compañeros están muertos por culpa de la corporación Umbrella. ¿Quién iba a imaginar que la misión de rescate iba a convertirse en una masacre? Y lo peor de todo es que no tenemos el apoyo de nadie. La mayoría de los polis se ríen de nosotros cuando les pedimos casi con súplica que tomen medidas en la ciudad para evitar que el virus se expanda por la ciudad.

Virus T o algo así se llama. Descubrimos que ese virus se aplica en seres vivos, y que no afecta del mismo modo a todas las especies. Por ejemplo, a las plantas las vuelve seres asesinos de enorme tamaño. En mi memoria está muy fresco el enfrentamiento con la Planta 42. Si Barry no hubiera acudido en mi ayuda…

Me enjuago las últimas lágrimas que bajan por mi mejilla y me levanto de la cama temblando, intentando buscar el equilibrio. Los nervios y el alcohol no son buenos amigos. Busco mi teléfono en el salón, y lo encuentro junto a la tele, sobresaliendo en el lateral.

Lo cojo casi sin pensarlo… y llamo a Chris. Me apoyo contra la pared suspirando resignada. Toda esta situación nos está superando a todos… y quién sabe cómo acabará. Ahora mismo la suerte está en nuestra contra. Necesitamos un milagro para que puedan salir a la luz los horrendos experimentos que ha llevado a cabo la corporación.

El teléfono hace varias llamadas, pero no hay respuesta. Salta el contestador automático; decido dejarle un mensaje.

-Chris… soy yo. Sólo quería saber cómo estabas –la voz me tiembla un poco, y apenas soy capaz de unir una palabra con otra -. Yo… -y rompo a llorar como antes, sin poder contenerme -. Cada vez… que cierro los ojos… veo a esos zombis comiendo… No… no puedo quitármelo de la cabeza… Chris… te necesito.

Me quedo observando el teléfono antes de colgar. ¿De verdad he dicho eso? Niego constantemente tambaleándome dos o tres veces. Me agarro al sofá y consigo sentarme en él. Agarro una de las botellas de whisky y le quito el tapón. Pero antes enciendo la televisión. Quiero saber qué dice el enemigo.

Le doy un gran sorbo a la botella mientras veo que saltan las noticias.

-Acabamos de saber que un directivo de Umbrella va a dar una rueda de prensa en estos instantes –informa el presentador. Me quedo quieta, con la botella a medio camino. Esto es interesante, muy interesante -. Nos trasladamos hacia la sede principal de la corporación con uno de nuestros corresponsales. Adelante, Mike…

-En efecto, acaba de aparecer un directivo de Umbrella para aclarar un poco ese extraño accidente que ocurrió ayer a primera hora de la mañana en las montañas Arklays. Vamos a escuchar qué tiene que decir.

Dejo con lentitud la botella y me quedo en completo silencio para escuchar la versión oficial de la corporación. Veamos qué tienen que decir al respecto.

-Como ya sabrán, ayer a eso de las ocho de la mañana, se produjo en una enorme explosión en nuestra mansión ubicada en las montañas Arklays –explica un tipo muy bien vestido y que, aparentemente, parece estar tranquilo -. Nuestros equipos de investigación han examinado la zona, y me alegra comunicar que sólo tenemos que lamentar daños materiales. Nadie resultó herido. Al parecer, hubo una reacción en cadena de unos productos químicos que tendrían que haberse retirado de la mansión hace algún tiempo… Estamos buscando a los responsables que tendrían que haber realizado esa tarea… Eso es todo cuanto puedo decir hasta el momento.

Me quedo boquiabierta. ¿Cómo que un accidente químico? ¿Qué hay de esos seres que iban andando por la casa y el laboratorio? ¡Maldita sea! ¡Lo están encubriendo todo! Me llevo las manos a la cabeza. Joder…

Apago la tele de muy mal humor. Intento mantener la calma, pero me es imposible. Si no hacemos algo pronto… esta situación se nos puede escapar de las manos.

* * *

Oh, oh, parece que la situación se va a complicar bastante... Ya veremos...

 **Xaori:** Como siempre, al pie del cañón :D Muchas gracias por animarme en esta nueva aventura. La verdad es que me pareció interesante relatar todo lo ocurrido desde el incidente de la mansión Spencer hasta la destrucción de Raccoon City, porque creo que no hay mucho sobre ello. Le he dado un toque diferente, pero creo que va a quedar bien. ¡Saludos amiga!

 **ThelastHokage:** Muchas gracias por comentar mi historia. Me alegro de que te guste. Yo también sigo de cerca tu trabajo, y la verdad que me parece que haces un trabajo genial. ¡Saludos!


	3. Chapter 3

Buenas a tod s! ¿Qué tal? Aquí os dejo el tercer capítulo parece que la cosa va a complicarse mucho...

* * *

Llego a la comisaría con el ánimo por los suelos. Están siendo unos días muy complicados para los S.T.A.R.S. Seguimos trabajando… pero no sé durante cuánto tiempo. Irons nos ha puesto en manos de unos psicólogos para que nos valoren. Quiere saber si estamos en condiciones de seguir trabajando. Ayer también nos hicieron pruebas de alcoholemia y drogas.

Según nos han dicho, esas pruebas pueden detectar si estuvimos consumiendo alguna de esas sustancias con, al menos, una semana de antelación. Yo estoy muy tranquilo; sé que estoy diciendo la verdad, y que los que se equivocan son los de Umbrella y toda Raccoon City.

Es increíble la velocidad con la que la corporación y el cuerpo de policía han conseguido silenciar este asunto. Sólo hablaron un poco de la destrucción de la mansión, y ya hace casi setenta y dos horas de eso. Detengo al coche en la zona reservada para los S.T.A.R.S.

Me miro en el espejo retrovisor. Tengo unas profundas ojeras; apenas puedo dormir. ¿Cómo puedo olvidar todas y cada una de las muertes de mis compañeros? Los recuerdos siguen escociendo mucho. Paro el motor y bajo de mi coche observando que todo el equipo ya está allí.

Irons ha decidido que Rebecca se una a nosotros, ya que es la única miembro del equipo Bravo que ha sobrevivido. Me quedo de pie, observando los diferentes lugares vacíos en los que deberían estar los vehículos de los demás: Joseph, Richard, Enrico, Kenneth, Forest…

Niego en silencio. Esto no puede quedar así. Tenemos que vengar sus muertes, demostrarles a todo el mundo que Umbrella es la causante de las "extrañas muertes de algunos miembros de los S.T.A.R.S.". Lo peor de todo es que no conseguimos el apoyo de nadie, ni siquiera de Irons.

Ha estado comportándose de manera muy extraña últimamente. Casi siempre que lo he visto ha estado hablando por teléfono con el semblante tenso, como si estuviera bastante nervioso. Como ahora no tenemos capitán él se encarga de dirigirnos, pero la verdad es que no hemos hecho nada salvo salir del despacho para que nos dé un poco el aire o para ir a tomar algo.

De hecho, creo que el único lugar donde estamos más seguros además de nuestras casas es el despacho. Allí estamos lejos de las miradas y los dedos que nos señalan y nos tildan de locos y paranoicos.

¿Cómo podéis decir que Umbrella está detrás de todo? ¡Estáis locos! ¡Umbrella jamás haría daño a Raccoon City! ¡Deberíais aceptar que habéis fracasado, y que nunca descubriréis el motivo de los asesinatos!

Son algunos de los comentarios que he oído desde que volvimos de aquélla fatídica misión. En fin, lo único que tengo claro es que no voy a parar hasta llevar ante la justicia a esos malnacidos… y lo haré solo si nadie quiere ayudarme.

Dirijo mis pasos hacia el vestuario sin mirar a nadie con quien me cruzo. Sé que cuchichean a mis espaldas, pero no me importa. Me cambio con bastante parsimonia, y camino con lentitud hacia el despacho de la segunda planta. Me sigo encontrando con bastante polis que antes me saludaban, pero que ahora me miran como si fuera un bicho raro.

Pero lo peor me espera al dirigirme a la escalera que conduce a la segunda planta. Amanda, mi ex, está con un grupo de polis charlando junto a la escalera. Cuando me ven, se echan unas risas a mi costa, y no se molestan en bajar la voz cuando paso por su lado.

-Parece que es el turno del loquero. Yo que vosotras no me acercaría ahora por la segunda planta –comenta la propia Amanda provocando las carcajadas en sus compañeras. Yo empiezo a subir los escalones a buen ritmo -. Echarle la culpa a Umbrella de sus errores… ¿Qué estarán pensando?

Si dice algo más no lo escucho. Aunque sé que todo eso lo ha hecho para enfurecerme, y que no debería hacer caso, lo cierto es que me ha dejado de muy mal humor. Doy grandes zancadas hacia el pasillo, donde escucho algunas voces. Y allí está Irons hablando con Marvin Graham, jefe del R.P.D.

Marvin siempre me ha caído muy bien. Es un tipo muy competente y con el que se trabaja muy a gusto. Sin embargo, desde el incidente de la mansión, nos trata de forma diferente. Nos saluda y nos habla, pero creo que por puro compromiso. Estoy convencido de que es de la opinión de los demás.

Los dos dejan de hablar cuando me acerco. Irons se me queda mirando con una sonrisilla de superioridad. Los saludo con la cabeza sin decir nada, pero cuando estoy a punto de abrir la puerta del despacho, el jefe de policía habla.

-Están fuera de la investigación, Redfield. El R.P.D. se hará cargo de la situación.

Me giro, y con toda la chulería de la que soy capaz le espeto:

-No sé por qué no me sorprende. Siempre le ha gustado tener a alguien que le limpie el culo cuando la situación se le va de control.

-¡Será…! –exclama dando unos pasos hacia mí. Me intenta agarrar de la camiseta, pero consigo apartarme. Intento propinarle un puñetazo, pero Marvin me detiene justo a tiempo.

-¡Chris! –oigo una voz femenina a mis espaldas. Veo a Jill correr hacia mi posición -. Vamos, entra.

Arqueo una ceja sorprendido. ¿Quién es ella para darme órdenes? Tengo que partirle la cara a ese capullo. Marvin me suelta poco a poco hasta que consigo liberarme. Jill se queda a mi lado, observándome.

-Cada vez tengo claro que este equipo no está apto para continuar con su labor aquí, en la pacífica y tranquila Raccoon City, gobernada por Umbrella –dice el jefe de policía recuperando su sonrisa malvada.

-Chris, vamos –murmura a mi lado Jill casi con súplica. Le noto un suave olor a alcohol. Mierda. Ha estado bebiendo de nuevo.

-Usted se niega a ver la realidad –respondo con toda la tranquilidad de la que soy capaz -. Umbrella está llevando a cabo experimentos bajo sus narices, y si no hace algo para detenerlo, la ciudad entera va a sufrir las consecuencias.

-¿Otra vez el mismo cuento de siempre? –se burla el jefe de policía como si estuviera compartiendo un chiste realmente divertido -. Estoy deseando que lleguen los resultados de las pruebas para quitaros a todos de en medio –le hace un gesto a Marvin -. Vámonos, agente Graham. Hay mucho que organizar. Desde luego que lo peor que hice fue incluir a esta unidad… ¿Por qué haría caso a Wesker?

-¡Porque él y usted lo tenían todo planeado desde el principio! –exclamo dejándome la voz. Alguien me agarra de nuevo, porque tengo la intención de partirle la cara a ese inútil.

-Chris, déjalo –me advierte Barry llevándome al despacho.

Una vez que estamos dentro consigo soltarme con violencia. Le doy un puñetazo a la pared sin pensar que allí hay más personas. Joder, toda esta situación es tan injusta y frustrante…

-No dejes que esta situación te domine. Debemos mantener la calma –me recomienda Rebecca levantándose de su silla y situándose a mi lado. Brad está en los controles con la mirada perdida y con ligeros temblores.

Barry y Jill me observan atentamente con los brazos cruzados. Tal vez Rebecca tiene razón. Mantener la calma debe ser nuestra principal prioridad ahora mismo. Sé que tarde o temprano Irons encontrará algún motivo para echarnos, y a partir de entonces, tendremos que valernos por nosotros mismos… Aunque eso es exactamente lo que estamos haciendo ahora.

-No nos conviene hacer más publicidad. De eso ya se encarga él –opina Barry sin dejar de observarme -. Sabes que busca cualquier motivo para hacernos saltar. Chris, piénsalo por un momento. Si Marvin, Jill y yo te hubiéramos dejado actuar… ¿Qué habría pasado?

-Que habría quedado más a gusto que un arbusto.

Barry sonríe al oír mi comentario, pero los demás permanecen serios. Creo que estoy empezando a entender a dónde quiere llegar Barry.

-Probablemente le habrías dado una buena paliza, y nos habría echado a todos de aquí en menos que canta un gallo… y ya sabes que ahora mismo, cuanto más tiempo estemos aquí… más información podremos coger.

Asiento lentamente. Sí, ya conozco la idea de Barry de no meternos en líos para intentar pillar algo de información del exterior, y sobre todo de la relación de Umbrella con el incidente.

Rebecca abandona la sala con una taza en la mano. Barry vuelve a su mesa con el gesto serio, y Jill sigue observándome preocupada. Sé que debería tranquilizarla. Después de oír su mensaje ayer, siento que debo ayudarla a superar este trauma.

-No volveré a insistirle más a Irons… te lo prometo –le digo sabiendo que debo seguir al pie de la letra los consejos de mis compañeros si queremos seguir adelante -. Oye… -bajo un poco más la voz para que sólo pueda escucharme ella -. Necesito que todos estemos atentos y preparados… Ya sabes por qué lo digo.

Jill me mira sorprendida. Estoy seguro de que ha pillado la indirecta. Llevo varios días dándole vueltas a la cabeza, y creo que el momento de actuar se está acercando cada vez más.

-Estoy… planeando algo –le confieso mirando de reojo hacia la puerta. Lo que hace falta es que Irons se entere también -. Sólo necesito un poco de tiempo.

-Chris… ya sabes que todos los que estamos aquí queremos llegar hasta el final de este asunto. Yo… sería capaz de seguirte hasta el mismísimo infierno… Decidas lo que decidas.

Me quedo boquiabierto. Su declaración me ha pillado completamente por sorpresa. Sé que cualquiera de ellos haría lo que fuera necesario para sacar adelante esta delicada situación. Pero de ahí a que quieran cubrirme las espaldas, a pesar de que ahora mismo todos nosotros corremos un gran peligro…

Debo tomar una decisión cuanto antes. El devenir de este grupo y de esta ciudad depende exclusivamente de nosotros.

* * *

Vaya, vaya... Parece que todo va a empezar a torcerse... Ya lo veréis.

 **ThelastHokage:** Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Cada uno tiene su forma de llevar los problemas, y la verdad que hay mucha gente que recurre a la bebida para intentar olvidar... Aunque no siempre es la mejor forma. ¡Saludos y gracias por comentar!

 **Xaori:** Debo reconocer que me asusté un poco cuando no vi tus comentarios jajajaj. No he comprobado lo de la letra cursiva, pero creo que aquí es un poco difícil de distinguir, así que es posible que muchas veces lleve a confusión. Pero bueno, lo importante es que al final te diste cuenta jeje. Me alegra saber que te está gustando. A mí personalmente me está gustando también cómo está quedando. ¡Muchos besos amiga!

Esto es todo por esta semana. Es posible que la próxima semana tenga noticias... y no muy buenas. ¡Ya os contaré!


	4. Chapter 4

Hola chic s! Os traigo las novedades de las que os hablé... ¡y son mejores de lo que pensaba! ¡Empiezo a trabajar en un colegio en mi misma provincia, a una hora o algo más de mi pueblo! ¡Estoy que no me lo creo! Bueno, lo que es seguro es que los fines de semana volveré a casa y podré actualizar. Así que nada, he decidido compartir con vosotros mi felicidad regalándoos un nuevo capítulo. ¡Disfrutadlo!

* * *

Nos hemos reunido en mi casa. Misteriosamente, Irons nos ha dado el día libre después de anunciarnos que va a decir algo muy importante delante de toda Raccoon City. Huele a rueda de prensa… y estoy convencida de que tiene algo que ver con nuestro futuro.

Ya lo dejó caer ayer: nuestras horas en la comisaría están prácticamente contadas. Chris ha estado causando muchos problemas últimamente. Parece que está cansado de ser el niño bueno. Desde que hablamos aquel día en la comisaría no ha vuelto a comentar nada más de sus planes.

Me pregunto si estará tramando algo. Tal vez deba hablar con él más tarde, cuando estemos más tranquilos. Estamos bastante callados. Queremos saber qué es lo que tiene que decir Irons. Estoy sentada en el centro, entre Chris y Rebecca. Barry está sentado en una silla junto a la mesa.

-Chicos… pase lo que pase… no voy a abandonaros –nos dice rompiendo el tenso silencio de la sala de estar. Sé que se siente muy culpable después de ser engañado por Wesker.

Debería estar muy enfadada con él porque casi consigue que me mate ese engendro que antaño había sido la hija de George Trevor, el arquitecto de la mansión Spencer. Descubrimos ciertas pruebas de que Umbrella había utilizado a la familia Trevor para llevar a cabo diferentes experimentos con el virus que estaban desarrollando.

Chris le dice algo a Barry, pero me distraigo al escuchar mi teléfono vibrar. Es un mensaje. Frunzo el ceño. Ahora mismo sólo quiero que me dejen tranquila. Pero mi sorpresa es mayúscula cuando veo que el mensaje es de Tom. Dios, el pobre no se merece absolutamente nada de lo que le estoy haciendo. Siento asco de mí misma.

Desde que volvimos de la mansión casi he roto el contacto con él. Tom no tiene ni idea de qué es lo que pasa. Lo único que sabe es por lo que escucha en las noticias… y no creo que ésa sea una fuente de información muy fiable.

No me evites más. Tenemos que hablar.

No me hace falta leer el mensaje más veces para saber que tiene toda la razón. Le he estado evitando todo el tiempo, y sé que se merece una explicación por mi comportamiento. Ya arreglaré las cosas en su debido momento, cuando termine toda esta pesadilla… si es que algún día termina.

Brad ha decidido no acudir a esta reunión. Sé que si por él fuera ya se habría largado de la ciudad hace mucho tiempo. Pero Irons, de una manera u otra, nos tiene controlados todo el tiempo. En fin, quizás después de todo lo mejor que puede hacer es mantenerse lo más alejado posible del peligro.

La presentadora da paso al corresponsal que se encuentra en la comisaría de policía. Me incorporo en el sofá y me quedo observando atentamente la pantalla. Y allí aparece la sala de prensa donde nos presentaron a todos nosotros en nuestro primer día, donde dedicamos unas palabras de tranquilidad y seguridad a toda la población de Raccoon.

Irons está sentado en el centro de la mesa, hablando en voz baja con su secretaria. El jefe de policía tiene unos papeles en la mano que consulta de vez en cuando con el ceño fruncido, pero con una leve sonrisilla triunfal. Algo me dice que lo que vamos a escuchar no nos va a gustar ni un pelo.

Se levanta de su silla y se acerca al atril, situándose en el centro de todas las miradas. Los flashes de las cámaras empiezan a inundar la escena. Se aclara la garganta y se acerca al micrófono sin un ápice de duda. Se le ve muy tranquilo.

-Buenas tardes a todos los periodistas que habéis acudido a esta rueda de prensa y a todos los ciudadanos que están escuchando atentamente lo que tengo que decir –comienzo diciendo el jefe de policía con un tono de voz alegre, como si estuviera disfrutando verdaderamente de todo esto -. Como ya sabrán, hace unas dos semanas se produjo un terrible accidente en el que perdieron la vida más de la mitad de los miembros del equipo S.T.A.R.S. –hace una pequeña pausa -. El equipo se encontraba investigando una serie de asesinatos que se estaban produciendo en las montañas Arklays. Pusimos toda nuestra fe y nuestras esperanzas en ellos… ¿y qué ocurrió? Pues que no han conseguido ninguna pista; los asesinos siguen ahí fuera –lanza un dedo acusador contra la cámara con el gesto encendido por la furia. Me estoy empezando a sentir hasta mal a pesar de que sé que no somos los culpables -. Pero eso no es todo. Tras haber demostrado una gran incompetencia y un bajo compromiso con la ciudadanía, se han estado inventando una curiosa historia sobre supuestos seres caníbales y experimentos. Ya les puedo asegurar que la corporación no tiene nada que ver con ella. He mantenido largas reuniones con los directivos, y todos afirman que la mansión lleva deshabitada muchos años, y que la explosión se debió a unos compuestos químicos en mal estado que tendrían que haber sido retirados. De todos modos, el departamento de policía y la propia corporación han enviado a sus propios equipos, y no se ha encontrado nada extraño.

-Qué coincidencia –murmura Chris a mi lado -. Han tenido tiempo suficiente para limpiar todas y cada una de las pruebas.

Un periodista le hace una pregunta que no llego a oír. Todos seguimos guardando silencio, deseosos de escucharlo todo.

-Respecto a lo que va a pasar con el equipo de los S.T.A.R.S., debo anunciar que serán cortados de sueldo y empleo en cuanto realicemos los trámites necesarios… -doy un salto de mi asiento. ¡No me lo puedo creer! -. Tenemos pruebas más que suficientes para sospechar que nuestros agentes… llevaban una doble vida –agita delante de la cámara diferentes papeles que tiene en las manos antes de empezar a leerlos -. Un reconocimiento psicológico y una serie de pruebas han determinado lo siguiente: el señor Vickers no posee las capacidades necesarias para ejercer su labor: sin temple, baja autoestima, sin autocontrol, ataques de pánico… Sin duda nos equivocamos con él. De la señorita Chambers tenemos constancia de que se ha estado aprovechando de nuestra generosidad para desarrollar una nueva droga que pretendía comercializar entre la población –ahora son mis compañeros los que se levantan sorprendidos.

-¡Maldito mentiroso! –exclama Rebecca con las manos en la cabeza -. ¡Le pedí los laboratorios para analizar el virus, no para desarrollar ningún tipo de droga!

No hace falta que lo jure. Nosotros mismos sabemos de su interés por estudiar todo lo que tiene que ver con ese virus que ha creado la corporación. Dios, si de Brad y Rebecca ha dicho eso… ¿qué dirá del resto?

-Quién iba a pensar que alguien con tanta experiencia nos iba a defraudar tanto como Barry Burton –continúa hablando Irons. No sé por qué, pero me da que se está guardando lo mejor para el final -. Los exámenes realizados a nuestros agentes sugieren que horas antes de partir hacia la montañas Arklays ingirieron grandes cantidades de alcohol y drogas, todo perpetrado por el señor Burton –niego varias veces en silencio al oírlo. Joder, ¿y ahora qué? -. Pero lo que más duele es haber confiado en una persona que, bajo mi punto de vista, nunca tendría que haber estado aquí. Sí, les hablo de Jill Valentine –hay algunos murmullos en la sala -. La señorita Valentine ha tenido algún que otro problema con la justicia en el pasado. Su padre es el famoso ladrón del estado de Lousiana Dick Valentine, que actualmente se encuentra en la cárcel esperando una sentencia. Tenemos constancia de que la señorita Valentine, al igual que sus compañeros, había consumido grandes cantidades de alcohol y droga poco antes de la misión. Y es que aquí no acaba todo –hace otra pequeña pausa. Dios, no quiero seguir escuchando. Me voy encontrando peor por momentos -. Parece ser… que mantenía una relación sentimental con su compañero Chris Redfield, y que no se cortaban ni un pelo en mostrarlo estuvieran donde estuvieran –hay más murmullos. Miro a mis compañeros. Esto se está pareciendo más a un culebrón que otra cosa.

-¿En serio que no encuentra otra excusa para vender? –comenta Chris aguantándose la risa. Desde luego que este tipo es patético.

-Lo peor es que la gente se lo cree –contesta Rebecca con los ojos muy fijos en la pantalla y con una decepción profunda.

-El señor Redfield ha estado desobedeciendo órdenes constantemente desde que llegó a esta unidad, y yo, por mantener contento a su capitán, hacía la vista gorda… -continúa contando Irons ante la atenta mirada de todos los que están presentes.

-No puedo más con esta mierda –anuncio dirigiéndose hacia la salida. No puedo seguir ni un segundo más allí.

-¡Jill, espera! –oigo gritar a Chris cuando estoy saliendo por la puerta.

Bajo las escaleras a buen ritmo. Espero no encontrarme con nadie. Creo que voy a ir un rato al parque infantil que hay junto al bloque para despejarme un poco. Necesito pensar, digerir toda esta situación. Irons lo ha conseguido: nos ha dado donde más nos duele. Ha puesto a todo el mundo en contra nuestra.

Salgo del bloque de pisos dando un gran portazo. Miro hacia el frente, y me quedo helada al ver a Tom situado con los brazos cruzados delante de mi coche. Lo que me faltaba. Sólo espero que no haya escuchado ninguna palabra de lo que ese cretino ha contado.

-Tom… -murmuro casi sin voz. Me siento avergonzada, culpable, mala persona. ¿Tan mal se ha portado este chico para merecerse esto?

-Ya me ha quedado todo claro –me suelta de forma seca y sin alterar su gesto -. Tu jefe me ha abierto los ojos…

Y mis temores se hacen realidad.

-¿De verdad que te crees todas esas chorradas que ha estado contando? –le pregunto casi con súplica. Lo que más temía… está sucediendo -. Dime que no es verdad, Tom…

-¿Cuándo pensabas contarme que entre tú y ese gilipollas de Redfield había algo? ¿Por eso me has estado evitando? –me grita señalándome con el dedo. Mira hacia mi piso y suelta una carcajada irónica -. Anda, pero si está allí y todo asomado a la ventana… Seguro que os lo habéis estado pasando muy bien… ¡Y yo muy preocupado porque pensaba que había hecho algo mal! ¡Pero no! ¡El puto problema eres tú! Una ladrona, una alcohólica, una drogadicta… Quién lo hubiera imaginado.

-Tom… pensaba que tú…

-¡Se acabó! –exclama Tom apartándose de mí como si fuera un trapo sucio -. No quiero seguir participando de este juego. Me siento manipulado y traicionado por una persona… que consideraba leal.

-¡Tom, espera! –grito cuando se da media vuelta y pone rumbo a su casa. Me quedo allí plantada con las lágrimas bajándome por las mejillas -. ¡Tom!

Maldita sea. Me apoyo contra la pared y me llevo las manos a la cara sin poder parar de llorar. ¿Qué hemos hecho para merecernos este castigo?

* * *

¡Guau! ¡Guau! ¡Qué de cosas han pasado!

 **Xaori: Espero haber resulto tu duda sobre Tom en el capítulo :P Como ya ves, la situación no ha ido demasiado bien, y la verdad es que se ha enterado de la peor forma posible... Me da lástima en el fondo. Y bueno, a Irons y a Amanda los va a odiar más todavía... y mucho... ya verás lo que tengo entre manos :O**

 **TheLastHokage: Ya sabes que a Chris y Jill les une un fuerte vínculo desde el incidente de la mansión, y es normal que intenten apoyarse el uno sobre el otro después también de todas las experiencias que han compartido. Y bueno, lo mismo que le dije a Xaori... Vas a odiar a esos dos mucho más.**

Bueno, esto es todo por hoy. Espero hacer una actualización el viernes, como siempre, si no el sábado estaré por aquí. ¡Deseadme suerte, porque empieza una etapa muy importante en mi vida! ¡Saludos y que tengáis una buena semana!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everybody! Aquí estoy ya de vuelta por casa después de una semana llena de emociones, nueva vida y alegría. Tal y como os prometí, os dejo el siguiente capítulo. ¡Disfrutadlo!

Pasan los días, y la situación sigue igual de confusa. Hemos recogido todas nuestras pertenencias de la comisaría, o al menos la mayoría de ellas. Desde el anuncio de Irons, hemos pasado a ser el blanco favorito de los medios de comunicación y de la ciudad en general.

Quién iba a decirnos que hace poco más de un año nos idolatraban, y ahora somos una especie de terroristas que han sembrado el caos y la confusión. Al menos, estamos juntos en esto. Todos los días nos reunimos y decidimos los pasos a seguir. Nunca quedamos en el mismo lugar, aunque siempre procuramos que sea en casa de alguno de nosotros.

Cada vez está resultando más difícil reunirse, sobre todo porque los periodistas nos siguen allá por donde vamos. Parece que tienen una especie de imán. No hay otra cosa de la que no se hable en la televisión, en la radio o en el periódico. No le he dicho a Claire absolutamente nada de lo que ha pasado. Basta con que se lo cuente para que venga corriendo en mi busca.

No, lo que necesito ahora es que esté lo más lejos posible de los problemas. Si Umbrella, o cualquier otro que nos quiera seguir la pista, descubre mi relación con Claire… Quién sabe lo que podría pasar.

Voy de camino a casa de Brad. Por mucho que me cueste asimilarlo, necesito su ayuda. Aún no he hablado con nadie de mis planes. Simplemente he puesto a los demás en la pista de investigar todo lo posible a la corporación. También quiero encargarme de Irons, pero eso queda en un segundo plano.

Dejo el coche en una zona de aparcamientos situada frente al bloque de apartamentos. No sé cómo se tomará Brad mi visita. Sólo le pregunté si iba a estar por la tarde en su piso, y me respondió con un tímido sí. A pesar de que sé que lo único que quiere es quitarse de en medio, necesitamos su ayuda.

Miro de un lado a otro con desconfianza. Parece que nadie me ha seguido. Desde que Irons anunció nuestra destitución, no he podido quitarme de la cabeza la sensación de que ha dejado vía libre a la corporación para que nos dé caza. Somos los únicos que conocemos sus planes, y apuesto mi cabeza a que su principal prioridad ahora mismo es silenciarnos.

Me pongo una gorra y unas gafas de sol para pasar lo más inadvertido posible. Bajo del coche mirando de un lado a otro, y cruzo la calle rápidamente, sin mirar a nada ni a nadie. Me acerco al portero y llamo al piso de Brad. Espero unos segundos hasta que una voz asustada me responde. No puedo evitar sonreír.

-¿Sí? ¿Quién es?

-Soy Chris. Te dije que vendría a verte.

-Ah, Chris… -se detiene unos segundos -. Esto… creo que no es un buen momento.

Pongo los ojos en blanco. Madre de Dios. Ni que le estuviera pidiendo que diera su vida por mí.

-Brad, sólo necesito que me hagas un favor. Es por una buena causa. Todos salimos ganando. ¿No quieres llevar ante la justicia a los causantes de tantos problemas?

-Sí… Es sólo que… -vuelve a titubear. Apoyo la mano en la pared perdiendo un poco la paciencia. Va a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba -. ¿Y si nos descubren y vienen a por mí?

-Ya lo están haciendo –le suelto casi sin pensarlo. Brad suelta un grito al otro lado -. Desde que Irons nos despidió ha dejado vía libre para que vayan a por nosotros. Así que tú eliges… o nos ayudas a que Raccoon City no pague las consecuencias de esos experimentos… o Umbrella se saldrá con la suya y continuarán poniendo en peligro a todos los ciudadanos.

Brad se queda en silencio al otro lado. No dice nada durante unos instantes, y ya me estoy temiendo lo peor cuando oigo el ruido del portón al abrirse. Suspiro aliviado. Bien hecho, Brad. Me acerco al ascensor y pulso el botón de llamada. Espero no cruzarme con nadie. Seguro que hay alguien que me conoce.

Cuando el ascensor abre sus puertas, bajan de él una madre y sus dos hijos. Se me quedan mirando unos instantes, pero yo no me entretengo. Entro en el ascensor y pulso el botón de la séptima planta. Lo último que veo es a la madre diciéndole algo a sus hijos.

No me importa. Tengo la conciencia muy tranquila. Mi móvil vibra en el bolsillo. Lo consulto rápidamente en el momento en el que se abren las puertas del ascensor. Es Jill. Ha escrito en el grupo que hemos creado. Nos llamamos "Los cinco". Dice que ha encontrado algo de información en un paseo que se ha dado por la comisaría, y que la compartirá con nosotros en nuestra próxima quedada. Excelente.

Salgo del ascensor y camino con decisión hacia la puerta que está enfrente. Pego un par de veces en la puerta, y ésta se abre casi automáticamente. Brad me estaba esperando al otro lado. Está muy nervioso. No para de mirar de un lado a otro.

-Tranquilo, no vengo a robarte ni nada de eso –bromeo mientras entro en el apartamento examinando un poco el lugar.

Es un piso bastante pequeño y con trastos por casi todos los sitios. Es un auténtico milagro pasar por allí y no caerse. Veo hasta las maletas del gallina en lo alto del sofá. Parece que tiene mucha prisa por irse.

-No sé por qué pero no me sorprende tu… arranque de cobardía –comento entrando en el salón con los brazos cruzados y lanzando una mirada de reproche a Brad.

Hace una mueca y se queda en silencio. En sus ojos veo unos destellos de duda, como si estuviera decidiendo qué es lo mejor que puede hacer en ese momento. Ya sabemos su firme decisión de poner tierra de por medio y alejarse de los problemas.

-Bueno… no… paráis de hablar de investigar a Umbrella… y… no quiero tener problemas con ellos.

Pongo los ojos en blanco. Desde luego que a este tío nadie le va a hacer cambiar de opinión.

-No te estoy pidiendo que me des un riñón ni nada de eso… Sólo necesito un favor –guardo silencio y escruto con la mirada la sala -. ¿Dónde tienes el portátil?

Mi pregunta parece sorprenderle, ya que tarda unos instantes en responder.

-En… la mesa… ¿Para qué lo necesitas?

-Enciéndelo –le ordeno sonando más brusco de lo que quiero. Brad parece captar la urgencia de mi ruego, y se acerca a su ordenador.

Lo enciende y se sienta en una silla de madera. Yo me acerco y me siento en la de al lado. Busco en el bolsillo de mi pantalón el objeto que necesito darle a Brad, que no es otro que un pen drive. Me lo dejó Barry anoche cuando le conté lo que quería hacer. Al principio se mostró un poco reacio, pero al final entró en razón.

Es el único que sabe el comienzo del plan. No quiero involucrar a Jill y a Rebecca todavía. Ellas ya están teniendo su propia lucha con el constante acoso al que están siendo sometidas por parte de los medios. Pero es vital que alguien distraiga a la masa mientras el resto trabajamos en silencio.

-Bueno… ¿y ahora qué? –me pregunta Brad un tanto temeroso. Sabe que, como buen informático, puedo pedirle casi cualquier cosa.

-Necesito que entres en los sistemas de Umbrella y cojas todo lo que puedas –le digo poniéndole en la mano el pen. Brad lo mira con puro terror, y dirige su mirada alternativamente hacia mí y el pen.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? –me mira de hito en hito. A mí también me parece una locura, pero es lo único que podemos hacer en este momento -. ¿Quieres que venga a por mí todo su ejército?

-Por si no te has dado cuenta, ya lo están haciendo –le explico con total calma, para intentar quitarle hierro al asunto. Suelta un gritito que por poco me hace reír. Vamos, que ni que le hubiera contado cómo nacen los niños o algo por el estilo.

-No… no pienso hacerlo. Esos de Umbrella tienen los recursos suficientes para llegar hasta nosotros. ¡Nos eliminarán sin pensarlo!

Doy un fuerte manotazo en la mesa provocando un nuevo grito de Brad. Mi paciencia tiene un límite, y este tipo la está agotando hoy a marchas forzadas.

-Umbrella va a venir por nosotros igualmente. Y lo mejor que podemos hacer es estar preparados para cuando eso ocurra. Por eso… necesitamos esa información… y tú eres el único que puedes ayudarnos.

Brad me mira con duda, con la boca semiabierta y sin decir nada. Creo que voy a ser incapaz de hacerle entender que tenemos que saber qué es lo que está tramando la corporación para actuar en consecuencia. Yo no soy de los que se quedan de brazos cruzados… y mis compañeros tampoco.

-Brad… por favor –le suplico casi poniéndome de rodillas. Es lo único que me falta. Si me vieran los demás…

Brad suspira… e introduce el pen drive en un puerto de su ordenador. Y ahora soy yo el que suspira aliviado. Sabía que en el fondo Brad iba a ayudarnos. Después de todo, Umbrella nos ha causado muchos problemas y daños a todos. Observo atentamente cómo se introduce en la página de la corporación.

-No va a ser nada fácil burlar sus sistemas de seguridad –comenta Brad examinando detenidamente la pantalla -. Por no mencionar los cortafuegos que tendré que superar… No sé de cuánto tiempo dispondré hasta que me pillen… Tengo buenos sistemas, pero seguro que los suyos son mejores.

Asiento de forma distraída asimilando todo lo que me está contando. Ahora me entra un nuevo temor: ¿y si no le da tiempo suficiente y no consigue pillar nada? La visita habrá sido para nada, y nuestros esfuerzos en vano.

-Bueno, allá voy… -comenta Brad moviendo los dedos rápidamente por el teclado -. No creo que tenga más de un minuto.

-Lo que sea… ¡Vamos!

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado hasta que Brad, jadeando y exhausto por su lucha contra los sistemas de Umbrella, da por finalizada la copia de datos.

-He hecho todo cuanto he podido… -afirma con un hilo de voz y con unas gotas de sudor bajando por su frente. No tenía ni idea de burlar un sistema de seguridad fuera tan difícil -. No sé si lo que hay dentro te servirá, pero no me pidas que lo vuelva a intentar… Ya deben haber localizado mi señal de IP… ¡y pueden que estén viniendo hacia aquí!

-Tienes razón –asiento rápidamente guardando el pen drive como oro en paño -. Vámonos de aquí antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

En ese momento empieza a sonar mi teléfono. Lo miro extrañado. Es Jill. Me pregunto qué querrá. Teníamos previsto reunirnos esta noche para poner en común todo lo que hemos encontrado. Decido no hacerla esperar más. Puede ser importante.

-Hola Jill. ¿Qué tal? –la saludo mientras salimos del apartamento de Brad. No me molesto en coger el ascensor. Bajo las escaleras a buen ritmo.

-Chris… tenemos un problema.

Detengo de pronto mi carrera al oír sus palabras. Brad me adelanta sin pararse.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Han estado aquí… -se detiene unos segundos… y no tardo en asimilar lo que quiere decirme -. Los de Umbrella han puesto mi casa patas arriba buscando algo…

-¿Te han quitado algo?

-El pasaporte.

Maldita sea. Cierro los ojos lamentando nuestra suerte. Ahora sí que tenemos un problema muy gordo. Vienen a por nosotros.

* * *

Este Brad no aprende nunca... ¡Es un gallina nato! Parece que la cruzada no ha hecho más que empezar.

 **Xaori:** Jolin, tampoco quiero que te juegues el puesto de trabajo por mí jajajaja. Take it easy! Ya sabes que Irons haría lo que sea por tal de quedar él como un santo... y ya te digo, esto no es más que el principio. No va a parar hasta verlos caer, y empleará cualquier cosa con tal de conseguirlo.

 **TheLastHokage:** Amanda nunca ha jugado limpio. Todos los sabemos jeje. Y Irons, bueno, no hace decirlo. Es un c... nato. He querido reflejar la angustia que siente Jill por llegar al final de este asunto, y que está dispuesta a hacer lo que sea necesario para hacerlo, siempre al lado de Chris, por supuesto jeje.

Pues nada, esto es todo por esta semana. ¡La próxima semana más! Gracias a todos por los ánimos y los comentarios.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello my dear friends! Acabo de deshacer la pequeña maleta que traigo, y lo que primero que hago es acordarme de vosotros :D Pues hala, aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo ;) Como me quedaba muy corto, he decidido hacer 2x1... Anda, ¿eh? ¡Estáis de suerte!

* * *

Guardo mi teléfono móvil tras dejar el mensaje en el grupo. La verdad es que tengo ganas de contar todo lo que he descubierto en la reunión de esta noche. No nos está siendo nada fácil a Rebeca y a mí desplazarnos por la ciudad sin que nos sigan algunos curiosos y periodistas. Pero todo forma parte del plan: confío en Chris, y si él dice que ésta es la primera parte del plan…

Me detengo de bruces al ver la puerta de mi apartamento entreabierta. Maldita sea. Cojo mi pistola y le quito el seguro. Alguien ha estado, o está, dentro. ¿Quién puede ser? Y la respuesta me viene de inmediato: Umbrella. Me muerdo el labio nerviosa. ¿Qué debo hacer?

Me coloco junto a la puerta y espero unos segundos por si escucho algo. Se oye el sonido lejano de los televisores, los coches pasando por la calle… y poco más. No parece haber nadie en el apartamento. Le doy una patada fuerte a la puerta y entro apuntando en todas direcciones.

Todo es un auténtico desastre: fruta tirada por el suelo, cuadros, jarrones y fotos hechos pedazos, montones de papeles y libros desparramados… Dios, ¿qué coño ha pasado aquí?

No bajo aún mi arma. Podrían estar en cualquier parte. Dejo a un lado el desordenado salón y la caótica cocina y me dirijo hacia mi habitación. Cruzo la puerta rápidamente y no encuentro a nadie… aunque es casi imposible caminar. Todos los cajones y sus contenidos están por el suelo. Hasta la cama está del revés. Desde luego que esta gente están buscando algo… pero ¿qué?

 _Nos tienen vigilados. No quieren que hablemos. Si no pueden capturarnos, van a intentar aislarnos. Pueden cerrar hasta las aduanas para que no huyamos…_

¡El pasaporte! Me tiro al suelo y empiezo a buscarlo por entre el montón de papales, bragas, sujetadores, vestidos y demás que hay por el suelo. ¡Maldita sea! ¡No está por ningún lado! Vuelvo al salón, y busco por cada rincón, pero no tengo suerte.

 _Se lo han llevado…_

Debo poner en aviso al equipo. Saco mi teléfono mientras me acerco a la puerta y la cierro. No quiero más sorpresas por hoy. Llamo a Chris sin pensarlo. Ya tendré tiempo de poner a los demás al corriente.

-Hola Jill. ¿Qué tal? –me saluda Chris nada más responder. Le oigo jadear un poco, como si estuviera corriendo. Espero que no le haya pasado nada.

-Chris… tenemos un problema.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Han estado aquí… -me detengo unos segundos… No sé por dónde empezar -. Los de Umbrella han puesto mi casa patas arriba buscando algo…

-¿Te han quitado algo?

-El pasaporte.

Chris no dice nada durante unos instantes, pero le oigo suspirar al otro lado. A partir de ahora, va a ser una pura cuestión de vida o muerte. Sé que vamos a tener que luchar mucho si queremos seguir adelante con todo esto.

-No te muevas de tu piso. Voy hacia allí. Utiliza todas las medidas de seguridad que conozcas para evitar que vuelvan. Te aviso cuando esté allí.

Y me corta sin darme tiempo a decirle nada más. Si viene hacia aquí, lo mejor será que recoja las cosas más importantes y me las lleve conmigo. No creo que pueda seguir viviendo aquí ahora que sabemos que Umbrella nos está persiguiendo. Creo que lo mejor será que nos reagrupemos todos y nos vayamos juntos a otro lugar donde no nos puedan localizar tan fácilmente.

Se lo diré a Chris cuando venga. Arrastro el sofá hacia la puerta y la bloqueo. Si alguien quiere entrar, tendré tiempo suficiente para saberlo y prepararme. Corro hacia mi cuarto apresuradamente y cojo mi mochila del armario, donde toda la ropa está amontonada y arrugada. No sé cuánto tiempo me quedará hasta que llegue Chris, así que sólo me llevaré lo esencial.

Cojo la linterna de la mesita de noche y apago la luz. Si siguen vigilando, no quiero darles más pistas. Meto a la bulla alguna ropa interior y algunos pantalones y camisetas. Mierda. También necesitaré zapatos. Pero de eso puedo encargarme en otro momento. Vuelvo al salón apagando todas las luces que encuentro a mi paso y me acerco a uno de los cajones, donde guardo un juego de ganzúas.

Imprescindibles. Me pueden venir bien en cualquier momento. Casi me resbalo con un plátano al inspeccionar la cocina por si encuentro algo que me sea de utilidad. Cojo mi pistola y me quedo esperando junto al sofá. Consulto el reloj cada dos por tres; el tiempo pasa muy lento.

Y cuando me parece que llevo esperando casi una hora, escucho unos suaves golpes en la puerta. Apunto con mi pistola mientras avanzo lentamente. Me acerco a la mirilla, y compruebo aliviada que es Chris.

-Jill, soy Chris. Abre –le oigo susurrar al otro lado. Estoy tardando mucho en abrir, pero todas las precauciones que tome… son pocas.

-Un momento –respondo mientras aparto el sofá con bastante esfuerzo.

Abro la puerta lentamente y alumbro el rellano. Chris está apoyado en el quicio esperándome. Al verme, y para mi sorpresa, me da un abrazo. Se me cae la linterna de la impresión. Joder, cuánto echaba de menos su contacto… Últimamente no hemos tenido demasiado tiempo para nosotros.

-¿Estás bien? –me pregunta preocupado apartándose un poco, pero sin separarse mucho -. Cuando me llamaste y me lo contaste… No quiero ni pensar qué habría pasado si tú hubieras estado dentro.

-Posiblemente habría mandado a esos tipos a la mierda… -bromeo intentando quitarle hierro al asunto. Chris me sonríe un poco tenso y se separa definitivamente de mí. Y buena parte de mi ser se siente disgustado.

Me hago a un lado para dejarle entrar. No necesitamos gritar por el pasillo y a los cuatro vientos que unos capullos han puesto mi casa como una pocilga. Chris avanza unos pasos y suelta un silbido cuando ve cómo ha quedado el salón. Voy alumbrando con la linterna conforme avanzamos.

-Malditos cabrones… -murmura en tono despectivo -. Ya no estamos seguros en ningún lugar que conozcamos. Posiblemente ya hayan puesto las casas de los demás patas arriba… Tenemos que reagruparnos y buscar un lugar seguro.

Y me quedo sorprendida. Parece que tenemos telepatía.

-Iba a proponerte exactamente lo mismo –comento cuando Chris vuelve sus pasos hacia la salida… y vuelve a sonreírme, pero esta vez de manera más sincera. Se produce un incómodo silencio interrumpido por un carraspeo suyo.

-¿Llevas todo lo necesario?

-Bueno… faltan algunas cosas, pero lo esencial está aquí.

-Genial. En ese caso… pongámonos en marcha. Vamos a pasar primero por mi apartamento. Ya he avisado a todo el equipo. Hemos quedado en casa de Barry a las ocho. Coge tu coche. Puede que lo necesitemos también.

Los problemas no paran de multiplicarse. También han estado en mi casa. Cuando llegué me lo encontré todo manga por hombros. Afortunadamente, no se llevaron nada de valor. Malditos cabrones. Nos han pillado con la guardia baja… y eso no me gusta absolutamente nada.

Tras recoger lo más importante, y al igual que Jill, me despedí para siempre del que ha sido mi hogar durante los últimos dos años. Ya no puedo volver allí después de la masacre que Umbrella ha realizado en mi antiguo piso. Si regreso soy hombre muerto. Lo más seguro es que tengan puesta vigilancia por si decidimos volver.

Conduzco a buen ritmo por la avenida que lleva a la casa de Barry. Jill me sigue unos metros por detrás. Miro por el retrovisor. Ningún coche extraño nos ha seguido desde que salimos de casa. No sé si eso es buena o mala señal.

Detengo poco a poco la velocidad hasta pararme frente a la casa de mi compañero. No hay nadie por los alrededores. Mejor. Lo último que necesitamos son espectadores de lujo. Consulto mi reloj rápidamente. Son casi las diez de la noche. Poca gente va a haber ya en la calle.

Espero a que Jill pare su vehículo y bajo del coche. Echo un último vistazo a la calle antes de dar unos pasos hacia la puerta de la casa de Barry. No sé si Rebecca ya estará allí. Brad salió huyendo por patas en cuanto abandonamos su apartamento. Tampoco me sorprende.

Pego un par de veces y miro a Jill.

-Tenemos que empezar a actuar cuanto antes. Cada vez se están acercando más –le digo sacando mi pistola. Jill también coge la suya. No queremos más sorpresas.

El pomo de la puerta empieza a girar y levantamos las armas a la vez. Y entonces, el serio gesto de Barry aparece apuntándonos también. Jill y yo bajamos las armas lentamente.

-Lo sentimos, Barry. Motivos de seguridad –bromeo guardando la pistola -. Ya hemos tenido bastante fiesta por hoy.

-Me lo imagino… Vamos, pasad. Sois los primeros en llegar.

-¿Y Rebecca? –pregunta Jill con un tono de voz preocupado.

-Ya tendría que estar aquí –contesta Barry rascándose la barbilla. Dejo pasar primero a Jill -. La llamé en cuanto recibí el aviso de Chris, y me dijo que venía hacia aquí… Espero que no le haya pasado nada.

Me quedo en silencio mientras paseo por la casa observando detenidamente las fotografías y los cuadros. Es raro no escuchar a las pequeñas Polly y Moira corriendo y jugando por la casa. Imagino que Barry las habrá mandado lejos de todo el peligro. Si Umbrella llega a coger a su familia… me temo que esta vez la falsa amenaza de Wesker sería verdad.

-¿Os apetece algo de beber? –nos pregunta Barry cuando entramos en el salón.

-Agua, por favor –responde Jill antes de sentarse en el sofá -. Estoy sedienta.

-Yo también, Barry.

Mi amigo asiente y abandona la sala de estar. Me siento junto a Jill y nos quedamos en silencio. La observo. Está muy seria, y no para de mirar constantemente por las ventanas. Sé que está preocupada por Rebecca.

-Tranquila… Llegará –le digo para tranquilizarla. Le pongo suavemente una mano en la rodilla… y para mi sorpresa me coge la mano. La aprieta dándome las gracias y nos quedamos en silencio de nuevo.

Oigo los pasos de Barry acercándose. Me separo lentamente de Jill justo en el momento en el que nuestro compañero llega al salón con los vasos de agua. Los deja sobre la mesa y se sienta al lado de Jill. Cojo mi vaso y me lo bebo casi de un trago. Barry nos observa bastante preocupado.

-Contadme qué demonios ha pasado… -insiste cuando terminamos de beber -. He mandado a Katie y a las niñas a casa de su hermana en Nebraska. No quiero que se vean involucradas en esto…

-Es lo mejor que has hecho –le anima Jill dándole una palmada en el hombro -. Los de Umbrella se están dedicando a allanar las casas de los S.T.A.R.S. Ya lo han hecho con la mía y con la de Chris… Quién sabe si han ido a alguna más.

-Joder… esto se está poniendo muy feo –comenta Barry levantándose del sofá y echando una mirada por la ventana. Parece que sigue sin haber rastro de Rebecca. ¿Deberíamos buscarla? -. ¿Se han llevado algo?

-De mi casa nada… pero a Jill le han quitado el pasaporte –respondo con tranquilidad. Jill asiente a mi lado, y Barry se queda boquiabierto. Sé que era una de las últimas cosas que esperábamos… pero nos llevan cierta ventaja.

-Maldita sea… Nos quieren dejar encerrados en el puto país.

-Eso parece –comenta Jill distraída. Consulto mi reloj. Lo de Rebecca empieza a ser preocupante. Jill nos mira alternativamente a Barry y a mí -. Bueno… ¿y cuál es el plan?

-Brad queda descartado –respondo rápidamente negando lentamente. Toco distraídamente el pen drive con la información que me ha conseguido. Espero que haya algo útil -. Ya sabemos que no quiere involucrarse en nada de esto… Así que estamos nosotros cuatro.

-Y espero que no seamos tres… -murmura Barry sin dejar de mirar por la ventana.

-Tenemos que conseguir información sobre la corporación, cualquier cosa que demuestre que ha estado implicada en los incidentes…

-¿Y cómo se supone que vamos a hacer eso? –pregunta Jill arqueando una ceja y bastante sorprendida. Sí, ya sé que suena a locura.

-No… adelantemos acontecimientos –contesto levantando las manos y dando unos pasos hacia mis compañeros -. Lo primero es buscar un lugar seguro desde donde poder actuar.

-¿Y ese lugar es…? –me interrumpe Barry cruzándose de brazos.

Nos quedamos en silencio, pensando. ¿Dónde podríamos escondernos durante el tiempo suficiente para planificar todo lo que vamos a hacer? Nuestros domicilios están completamente descartados, así como edificios públicos. ¿Y las casas de nuestros antiguos compañeros?

Trago saliva con dificultad. Me da mal rollo estar en un lugar que sé que ha pertenecido a alguien que conozco… pero no tenemos muchas más opciones. Estoy convencido de que a los Umbrella no se les ha ocurrido mirar en los apartamentos de los que fallecieron en la mansión.

-¿Qué os parece alguno de los pisos de nuestros… compañeros? Creo que allí no se les ocurrirá mirar –propongo sin estar del todo convencido, sobre todo porque no sé cómo se lo van a tomar.

-¿No hay otra opción? –responde Jill con algo de duda. Sé que le hace la misma gracia que a mí… pero ahora mismo no podemos hacer otra cosa.

Barry no dice nada, pero en su gesto puedo notar que está considerando seriamente la opción.

-Chris tiene razón… en parte. Los de Umbrella están ahora centrados en capturarnos, ya sea vivos o muertos… Desde luego que donde menos seguros estamos es en nuestras casas… Por mí… no hay problema… Creo que ellos estarían de acuerdo.

-¿Jill? –llamo su atención mirándola. Es la única que aún no se ha manifestado, pero su gesto me indica que tiene algunas dudas. Todos las tenemos, de un modo u otro. Sin embargo… siento que tenemos que hacerlo.

-Bueno… sé que no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados… y si ése es el primer paso… Adelante.

-La casa de Forest está alquilada por un par de meses… -les informo encontrando rápidamente la solución -. Podemos quedarnos allí hasta que la situación se normalice.

-De acuerdo. Vamos entonces.

Asiento dedicándole una cálida sonrisa. Qué distantes hemos estado últimamente por todo el circo mediático que ha montado Irons… Espero que dentro de poco las cosas se normalicen, y podamos volver más o menos a la normalidad. Incluso he cortado un poco el contacto con Claire…

Nos interrumpe unos sucesivos golpes en la puerta. Nos miramos y enfundamos nuestras armas mientras corremos por el pasillo hacia la puerta principal. Jill y yo nos situamos a cada lado de la puerta, y Barry justo enfrente. Los golpes siguen sonando cada vez más seguidos y fuertes.

-¡Chicos! ¡Deprisa! –exclama la voz de una mujer al otro lado. La reconozco al instante. ¡Es Rebecca!

Barry abre la puerta de inmediato. Rebecca está al otro lado con una mochila a cuestas. Hay también una bicicleta arrojada en el suelo con las ruedas aún en movimiento. Rebecca jadea constantemente, y parece muy preocupada por algo. No para de mirar hacia atrás.

-¡Dios mío! –exclama Barry suspirando de alivio -. Nos tenías muy preocupados… ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-¡No hay tiempo! ¡Tenemos que irnos ya! –exclama Rebecca muy nerviosa. Me huele a problemas.

-¿Qué ocurre, Rebecca? –le pregunta Jill acercándose un poco más a la chica.

-¡Son ellos! ¡Vienen hacia aquí!

Y justo en ese momento oigo el sonido de unas balas que impactan cerca de nuestras posiciones.

* * *

 **Xaori:** Querida amiga, sin tus comentarios y tus ánimos, y por supuesto tus actualizaciones, la semana sería mucho más larga de lo que es jeje. Decidí lo del pasaporte como "excusa" para que Jill se quede en Raccoon City, aunque más adelante se verá que no es el único motivo... Y bueno, Brad en su línea; sólo le faltó salir con un spray anti violadores para que lo dejaran tranquilo jajaja Hubiera sido lo más xD Así que nada, espero que tengas una buena semana :D

 **TheLastHokage:** Muchísimas gracias a ti también por los comentarios. De verdad, no sé qué haría sin todos vosotros. La verdad es que creo que Claire tardó demasiado en ir a buscar a Chris después de estar tanto tiempo sin saber de él... pero bueno, creo que así también nos la meten como una superviviente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo... ¡y yo estoy ansiosa por conocer el final de tu genial historia!

Pues nada, lo dicho. Tengo por ahí al RE7 esperándome... pero ya le daré caña. ¡Vosotros no! A leer mi fic jiji ¡Hasta la próxima semana!


	7. Chapter 7

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal lo lleváis? Pues nada, os dejo otro capítulo. ¡Disfrutadlo!

* * *

Oigo los disparos, y de pronto caigo al suelo, arrastrada por un cuerpo. Me deslizo por el suelo y choco contra un árbol. Me incorporo rápidamente mientras veo un camión detenerse junto a mi coche. Maldita sea. Trastabillo un poco al correr y voy directa hacia la puerta, donde Chris ayuda a Rebecca a entrar.

Cierro la puerta en cuanto cruzo el umbral, y de inmediato los disparos hacen saltar astillas por todos lados. Barry y Chris empujan un gran armario para colocarlo sobre la puerta. Rebecca se acerca a la ventana y dispara con su pistola. Me acerco a su posición y disparo también para distraer a los tipos.

Son seis. Tres corren hacia la entrada, dos están junto a nuestros coches, y otro está hablando por lo que parece ser un walkie. Y entonces observo con horror cómo están pinchando las ruedas del coche de Chris y el mío.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Están inutilizando los coches! –exclamo por encima del sonido de los disparos. Chris y Barry han conseguido bloquear la puerta. Jadean constantemente mientras se apoyan en la pared recuperando el aire.

-No importa… -responde Barry quitándole el seguro a su arma -. Vamos a por mi coche. Está en la parte trasera. ¡Rápido!

En ese momento vemos cómo están intentando acceder al interior sin demasiado éxito. Lo que no sé es cuánto tiempo aguantará el mueble.

-¡Han bloqueado la puerta! –exclama uno de ellos al otro lado.

Chris me pone una mano en el hombro y me hace un gesto para que continuemos. Me coloco bien la mochila en el hombro y sigo a mis compañeros por el pasillo hasta llegar a la cocina en el momento en el que una especie de explosión casi me hace perder el equilibrio. ¡Han volado la puerta! ¿Tienen un lanzacohetes o algo parecido?

-¡Vamos, rápido! –grita Chris mientras Barry abre con el hombro la puerta que comunica la cocina con el patio trasero.

Sigo escuchando los pasos a nuestras espaldas, a muy poca distancia. Joder, no sé si vamos a llegar a tiempo. Llego en último lugar al patio, y veo cómo Barry se sube a un muro de unos dos metros de un salto. Le tiende una mano a Rebecca para ayudarla a subir. Yo aún estoy bastante lejos.

-¡Están escapando! –exclama un tipo volviendo a disparar.

Corro en zigzag y me giro apuntando a uno de los tipos que asoma por la puerta. Paso junto a Chris, que se ha unido a mis disparos. Veo cómo uno de sus tiros impacta de lleno en la cabeza de uno de ellos. Me hace un gesto para que siga adelante, y no le discuto la orden.

Me acerco al muro y salto cogiendo la mano que Barry tiene tendida. Me elevo en el aire justo en el momento en el que noto que me suelta la mano. Consigo agarrarme por los pelos al borde. Subo sin dificultades, y entonces observo con horror a mi compañero: Barry está sangrando por el hombro izquierdo. ¡Le han dado!

-¡Barry! ¿Estás bien? –le pregunto olvidándome por completo de la huida. Joder, lo único que nos faltaba era esto.

Le veo apretar los dientes y a Rebecca disparar para distraer a los que aún quedan. Chris sigue abajo, y me preocupa que pueda pasarle algo. Barry me pone algo en la mano. Las llaves de un coche. Su coche. No tardo en localizarlo justo enfrente de mi posición.

-Ve y arráncalo… -me ordena apuntando hacia uno de los capullos que está escondido en la cocina.

Oigo a lo lejos una sirena. La policía… Si no salimos pronto de allí, nos cogerán… y con las ganas que nos tienen últimamente… Asiento y bajo del muro dejando que mis compañeros distraigan a los de Umbrella el tiempo suficiente como para largarnos cagando leches.

En apenas cinco segundos ya estoy llegando al coche. Abro la puerta casi de un tirón y lo pongo en marcha con una leve sacudida. Suerte que el vehículo parece estar en un estado muy bueno. Mis compañeros, al oír el motor en marcha, empiezan a bajar del muro a toda velocidad.

Me bajo del asiento del conductor y dejo que Chris se haga cargo de él. Apunto hacia el muro mientras Rebecca pasa por mi lado y se une a mí. Barry avanza sujetándose el hombro y con terribles gestos de dolor. No sé si vamos a tener tiempo… Las sirenas cada vez suenan más cerca, como si estuvieran en la calle de al lado.

Disparo a uno de los tipos que asoma la cabeza sin percatarse de que le estamos apuntando. Rebecca se acerca a Barry y le ayuda a avanzar los últimos metros. Disparo dos, tres veces… y mi cargador se queda sin balas… y el resto los tengo en la mochila.

Me doy la vuelta justo cuando Barry está entrando en la parte trasera del coche junto a Rebecca. Doy la vuelta al coche y me sitúo en el asiento del copiloto, junto a Chris, que no tarda ni un segundo en salir de allí. Sentimos el impacto de algunas balas justo cuando doblamos a la derecha en la avenida y nos cruzamos con dos coches policías que, con toda probabilidad, van hacia la casa de Barry.

Me pongo la mochila en las rodillas y saco un par de cargadores. Miro por el retrovisor. Rebecca está vendando la herida de Barry. El impacto de la bala le ha llenado toda la camiseta de sangre. Suerte que Rebecca está más puesta que yo en primeros auxilios, aunque creo que me las podría haber apañado bastante bien.

Estamos en silencio. Nadie habla. Chris mira constantemente por el retrovisor por cada calle que pasamos. Yo tengo mi arma preparada. Sé que estos tipos no se han dado por vencido. No sé exactamente dónde está la casa de Forest, pero creo recordar que cerca de la zona industrial, en la zona norte de la ciudad. Es decir… en la otra parte.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a Barry? –pregunta Chris nervioso y tenso mientras detiene el coche en un semáforo en rojo. Todo ha sido tan confuso que apenas hemos tenido tiempo de prestar atención a todos los detalles.

-Le han disparado –responde Rebecca terminando de vendar la herida -. No puedo atenderla como es debido hasta que estemos tranquilos… Pero al menos esto detendrá la hemorragia.

-Bien… Escuchad… -Chris deja de hablar mientras pone el coche en marcha -. ¡Mierda! ¡Ya están aquí!

Chris acelera, y eso me pilla por sorpresa. Me voy hacia atrás chocando con el respaldo. Miro por el espejo. El mismo coche negro que nos sorprendió en la casa de Barry nos persigue a pocos metros… y la policía viene también por detrás.

Maldita sea. Si no queríamos un problema, tenemos dos. Me agacho justo cuando veo que los tipos empiezan a disparar. El coche se desplaza a la derecha, y oigo los cristales romperse. Me quedo apoyada en el respaldo mientras bajo la ventanilla.

-¡Jill, cámbiame la posición! –exclama Chris mientras avanzamos rápidamente por una avenida.

Tardo unos segundos en procesar lo que me ha dicho, pero entonces reacciono. Paso por delante de Chris y me sitúo al volante mientras él se coloca a mi lado. Agarro el volante y acelero al máximo cuando los tipos nos han recortado la distancia considerablemente.

Veo que arrasan con todos los coches que encuentran a su paso, sin importarles absolutamente nada. Y lo peor de todo es que la policía no parece poder controlar la situación… Lamentable. Miro por el retrovisor. Los tipos van equipados con metralletas, y están intentando disparar a las ruedas.

Giro a la izquierda saltándome un stop. Suerte que no venía nadie de frente. El corazón me late con violencia al ver dos coches policiales avanzar hacia nuestra posición. ¿Y ahora qué? No sé si el hueco que hay entre los dos vehículos es suficiente para pasar… Tengo que intentarlo.

-¡Sí! ¡Le he dado en una rueda! –exclama Chris a mi lado. Está asomado por la ventanilla disparando a nuestro perseguidor.

-¡Agarraos! –grito pisando el acelerador a fondo.

Escucho a Barry refunfuñar, pero todos mis sentidos están puestos en lo que tengo por delante. Aprieto los dientes y sigo avanzando con las pulsaciones a mil por hora. Los coches continúan con su marcha. Ya puedo hasta distinguir la cara de pánico que debo tener yo en los conductores de los otros coches.

-¡Jill! ¡Cuidado! –oigo gritar a Chris a mi lado.

Sigo acelerando y cierro los ojos sabiendo que nuestra huida posiblemente haya llegado a su fin. Noto una leve sacudida por mi izquierda. Salto un poco en el asiento… pero el coche sigue avanzando. Abro los ojos. Hemos pasado… ¡Lo hemos conseguido!

Doy un golpe al volante y suspiro aliviada. Bajo un poco el ritmo de la marcha mirando por el retrovisor cómo la policía se ha quedado atrás, posiblemente deteniendo a los conductores del otro coche.

De pronto, recibimos un fuerte impacto. Mi cuerpo va hacia delante y hacia atrás varias veces. Pierdo la noción del tiempo. No tengo ni idea de qué es lo que ha podido pasar. Cuando parece que llevamos una eternidad girando, todo se queda en silencio, interrumpido por las voces de mis compañeros y la mía propia.

Me duele un montón la pierna izquierda. No puedo moverla. Estoy bocabajo. Apenas puedo ver y hacer nada. Escucho las quejas de Barry. Oigo una puerta abrirse a mi lado, y cómo entra algo de claridad. Miro hacia mi derecha. Chris ha conseguido salir al exterior.

-¡Chicos! ¡Decid algo! –exclama el propio Chris arrastrándose por el suelo hasta la puerta que él mismo ha conseguido abrir.

-Chris… no puedo moverme –murmuro con una voz que parece salir de la ultratumba. Apenas puedo decir dos sílabas juntas sin que me cueste la vida misma.

Escucho otra puerta abrirse en la parte trasera. No sé si será Rebecca o Barry. La sangre se me está empezando a subir a la cabeza de estar tanto tiempo bocabajo. Creo que voy a marearme.

-Jill… -alguien me llama. Parece haber mucha claridad.

-¿Todavía no reacciona? –oigo otra voz que me es muy familiar.

-Ha recibido un golpe en la cabeza… Es normal que en estos casos se pierda la consciencia –y entonces abro los ojos -. ¡Ya despierta!

Parpadeo un par de veces, y lo primero que veo es a Rebecca inclinada sobre mí. Luego aparece una sombra que resulta ser Chris. Me llevo una mano a la cabeza e intento incorporarme, pero Rebecca me detiene.

-Tranquila… Espera un poco –me recomienda mi compañera volviendo a echarme sobre el césped.

Estamos en mitad de un campo. Y entonces recuerdo que estábamos huyendo de los sicarios de Umbrella y salimos despedidos… No veo el coche de Barry por ningún lado. ¿Lo hemos abandonado? ¿La policía y los de Umbrella siguen buscándonos?

-¿Qué ha pasado? –pregunto notando que mis sentidos poco a poco vuelven a estar en alerta. Mi vista se va aclarando, y la sensación de mareo se va pasando poco a poco.

-Tuvimos un accidente –me explica Barry situándose junto a Chris y Rebecca. Tiene un corte en la mejilla izquierda -. Chocamos contra un camión… y hemos salido despedidos hacia este campo cerca de la zona industrial. Todos conseguimos salir sin problemas… pero nos asustamos al ver que tú no te movías.

-¿Qué…?

-Te golpeaste en la cabeza y perdiste el conocimiento –añade Rebecca ayudándome a incorporarme poco a poco -. Tuvimos que hacer grandes esfuerzos para sacarte de allí… Tu pierna se había quedado pillada con la puerta… pero tranquila –pongo cara de horror. ¿Tengo una pierna rota? Si fuera así, sentiría mucho dolor… pero no es así -. Sólo tienes un golpe. Te dolerá varios días y luego se te pasará…

-Dios… -murmuro al ponerme en pie. Me trastabillo un poco y Chris consigue sujetarme justo a tiempo. Nos miramos durante unos instantes… y siento una terrible urgencia de abrazarle y besarle.

-Vamos, será mejor que nos alejemos antes de que la policía venga por aquí –nos interrumpe Barry. Suspiro resignada y me separo de mala gana de Chris.

Al menos hemos conseguido salir vivos del primer asalto.

* * *

Pues nada, como veis no consiguen librarse tan fácilmente de Umbrella y de Irons. Y como ya os dije, esto es sólo el principio.

 **Xaori:** Muchas gracias como todas las semanas por seguir al pie del cañón mis historias ^^ Bueno, Chris y Jill después de toda esta tensión es inevitable que se acerquen... pero no quiero aventurar nada. Así que nada, espero que disfrutes de este capítulo, y por, supuesto, esperando el desenlace de Hand and Tools. ¡Estamos en contacto!

 **TheLastHokage:** Pues me temo que esto no es más que el comienzo de lo que está por venir... Nuestros héroes lo van a pasar muy pero que muy mal.

 **PamPotterEvans:** muchas gracias por unirte a los comentarios ^^ Bueno, he intentado ser lo más fiel posible a la historia, así que de momento no puedo aventurarme a decir nada más, pero ya te digo que se va a complicar la cosa, y mucho.

Pues nada, toca descansar un poco después de casi dos horas de viaje. ¡Nos vemos la próxima semana!


	8. Chapter 8

¡Hola una semana más! Bueno, llego a casa un poco indignada con la querida Presidenta de mi comunidad... Estos políticos... En fin; no quiero que nada me estropee el fin de semana. Os dejo el siguiente capítulo. ¡Disfrutadlo!

Tardamos en llegar unos veinte minutos a la que era la casa de Forest. Me entra un escalofrío al pensar que mi colega no va a recibirme nunca más en ella. Todo por culpa de Umbrella… pero haremos que la muerte de nuestros compañeros no quede en el olvido.

Tengo curiosidad por saber qué dirá la policía sobre el altercado, pero estoy convencido de que Umbrella conseguirá taparlo de alguna manera. Últimamente parece que salen impunes de todos los casos en los que se ven involucrados. Algún día, llegará nuestro momento.

Ya es casi de noche. No hay nadie por los alrededores, pero eso no quiere decir que podamos ir con tranquilidad. A partir de este momento pasaremos a ser ocupas, y si alguien nos ve… Sobra decir que tendremos que irnos por patas. Espero que podamos estar ocultos el mayor tiempo posible. Es un buen escondite.

Barry, Rebecca y yo nos quedamos vigilando mientras Jill fuerza la cerradura. En un visto y no visto nos hace una señal. Barry y yo nos situamos junto a la puerta. Rebecca se acerca y la abre apuntando con su pistola. Accede al interior, y luego lo hacemos Barry y yo. Jill se queda en retaguardia.

Veo a Rebecca avanzar hacia la cocina, Barry gira a la derecha y yo subo por la escalera a la segunda planta. Un vistazo al dormitorio y al cuarto de baño me demuestran lo que yo ya pensaba: los de Umbrella no han estado aquí. Todo está tal y como Forest lo dejó antes de irse.

En la pared hay varias fotos suyas con sus amigos y algunos familiares… y en algunas salgo yo. En una estoy junto a Forest en la galería de tiro. Ambos posamos junto a nuestras armas y unas enormes sonrisas. Cuánto voy a echar de menos nuestras prácticas, la de veces que nos hemos picado para demostrar quién era el mejor…

Suspiro resignado. No parece haber nada de utilidad por allí. Será mejor que vuelva con los demás para ver si ellos han conseguido encontrar algo. Bajo las escaleras viendo a Rebecca curarle la herida de la bala a Barry. Jill no está por allí. Echo un rápido vistazo a la distribución de la casa.

Hay una puerta trasera, pero el principal foco de problemas es la puerta principal, por donde entraremos y saldremos. Hay una ventana en el salón, pero si la dejamos cerrada no debería ser ningún problema. Sé que hace calor, pero nuestra seguridad es lo primero. Nadie sabe que estamos aquí. Oigo unos pasos, y Jill aparece procedente de la cocina.

-Le he echado un vistazo a las provisiones… -comenta poniéndose a mi lado -. Hay suficiente para unos días… pero no para más de una semana.

Asiento. La comida es otro punto importante a tener en cuenta. Espero que podamos hablar de todo ello tranquilamente una vez que nos hayamos instalado.

-También sería conveniente tener un botiquín medio en condiciones… -sugiere Rebecca terminando de vendar la herida de Barry -. Nunca se sabe cuándo puede hacernos falta algún antibiótico o cualquier otro equipo de curación… Listo, Barry. En unos días estarás como nuevo…

-Eso espero –murmura el aludido levantándose del sofá y dando unos pasos por el salón.

-Déjame que le eche un vistazo a tu herida, Jill –dice Rebecca buscando algo en el botiquín de la casa de Forest. Dejo a Rebecca atendiendo a Jill y me acerco a Barry, que mira por la ventana con desconfianza.

-¿Crees… que estamos haciendo lo correcto? –me pregunta nada más situarme a su lado. Me cruzo de brazos y miro también a través de la ventana. Los últimos rayos de sol ya se están yendo.

-Todo lo que sea detener a la corporación… es lo correcto –respondo con total sinceridad. Es la única cosa que tengo en mente ahora mismo.

-¿Pensáis que nos estarán siguiendo el rastro a través de nuestros móviles o algo de eso? –pregunta Jill desde el sofá. Me giro sorprendido. No había pensado en esa posibilidad… y es algo muy peligroso.

-Es muy posible… -opino rascándome la barbilla -. Deberíamos deshacernos de nuestros teléfonos y no entrar en contacto con nada que indique nuestra posición… Buscaremos algo que nos haga el apaño mientras buscamos una solución.

-Bueno, Jill, tú también estás –anuncia Rebecca cerrando el botiquín -. Deberías limpiarte la herida al menos una vez al día. Esas cicatrices tardan un poco en curarse, pero si lo haces bien en una semana más o menos ya no tendrás nada.

-Gracias, Rebecca… ¿De verdad tienes dieciocho años y sabes tanto?

Rebecca ríe al oír el comentario. Yo me limito a sonreír. Cuesta creer que una chica tan joven como ella esté mucho más preparada que Jill, Barry y yo juntos. Barry y yo nos acercamos a nuestras compañeras y nos sentamos junto a ellas en el sofá.

Yo tomo asiento junto a Jill, a su izquierda, y Barry se sienta a mi lado. Mi brazo roza por unos instantes el de Jill, y siento una necesidad imperiosa de cogerle la mano, de decirle que todo va a salir bien… Pero no creo que sea algo muy profesional en estos momentos. Conteniéndome las ganas, me dirijo a mis compañeros para discutir qué es lo que vamos a hacer a partir de ahora.

-Bueno… por ahora seguimos todos de una pieza –los observo atentamente uno a uno. Todos están concentrados escuchándome -. Umbrella va a seguir buscándonos; sé que no se van a rendir. Sabemos mucho sobre sus experimentos, aunque no tenemos pruebas que lo demuestren… Quiero conseguir esas pruebas…

-¿Y cómo vas a hacerlo? ¡Sus servidores estarán protegidos con los mejores sistemas! –me pregunta Rebecca sorprendida. Lo que ellos no saben es que puedo tener algo con lo que empezar si lo que Brad me consiguió es útil.

-Ya pensaremos en eso más adelante… Aunque ése es mi plan principal –contesto evadiendo un poco el tema -. Primero necesitamos asegurar la casa… ¿Habéis encontrado algún punto por el que se pueda acceder además de las puertas y la ventana?

Barry niega en silencio, y Jill y Rebecca no dicen nada. Busco por el salón algo que nos pueda servir para bloquear la puerta, el punto más vulnerable de la casa. Hay un armario lleno de platos y vasos junto a la tele con el que podríamos bloquear la puerta. Sí, creo que es la mejor idea.

-Rebecca, Jill, ayudadme a moverse ese mueble. Vamos a bloquear la puerta.

Me levanto junto a las chicas y en unos segundos tenemos la puerta bloqueada. He decidido que Barry permanezca en reposo; no nos conviene que su herida vaya a peor. Volvemos al sofá. Tenemos que seguir hablando de muchas más cosas.

-Bueno… creo que durante las noches deberíamos hacer guardias –continúo hablando repasando en mi mente todos los puntos que quiero tratar -. Tenemos que estar preparados para cualquier imprevisto… ¿Qué os parece hacer una guardia de dos horas desde las doce hasta las ocho?

-Yo también lo había pensado… -opina Jill asintiendo -. Los primeros días doblarán sus esfuerzos para encontrarnos… Sí, creo que lo más sensato es que haya alguien despierto durante la noche.

-¿Y cómo vamos a organizar los turnos? –pregunta Barry apoyando su brazo vendado en el respaldo del sofá.

-Yo hago el primer turno; no me importa –respondo antes de que se me anticipe alguien -. Jill puede hacer el segundo, Barry el tercero y Rebecca el último… ¿estáis de acuerdo?

Todos asienten. Bien, todo parece ir bien de momento.

-Tal y como sugirió Jill, deberíamos deshacernos de nuestros teléfonos… Nos pueden estar siguiendo.

Saco mi móvil de la mochila y le quito la batería y la tarjeta. Veo que mis compañeros están haciendo lo mismo. Recojo todos los teléfonos, las baterías y las tarjetas y las tiro a una papelera que hay en la cocina.

-Bien… siguiente punto –vuelvo a reunirme con mis compañeros -. El tema de la comida… Tendremos que buscar algún modo de conseguirla sin que nos pillen… y sin abusar.

Veo a Jill sonreír. ¿Qué le pasará? ¿Acaso tiene una idea para conseguir grandes cantidades de comida sin que nos detecten?

-Creo que olvidas con quién tratas… -me suelta sin dejar de sonreír -. De la comida puedo encargarme yo…

Y qué tonto he sido. ¿Cómo no he caído en la cuenta de que Jill puede entrar y salir de cualquier sitio sin que la detecten gracias a todo lo que le enseñó su padre?

-Bien… pero alguien debería acompañarte –opina Barry poniéndose serio -. No me hace ninguna gracia que andes sola por ahí con los de Umbrella pisándonos los talones.

-Creo que Rebecca podría acompañarme –contesta Jill guiñándole un ojo a Rebecca. La joven sonríe.

-Perfecto… ¿Habéis pensado cómo vamos a dormir? –les pregunto pensando detenidamente en eso. Tengo algunas dudas sobre todo por las chicas, que seguro querrán más intimidad -. En la parte de arriba hay dos dormitorios. Podemos distribuirnos en las dos habitaciones…

-O dormir todos juntos aquí en el salón –me interrumpe Barry pensativo -. Creo que es lo mejor por si sucede algo…

-Sí… creo que es lo mejor –reafirma Rebecca sin ningún tipo de duda. Eso me tranquiliza… en parte -. Aquí en el salón podremos tener una visión directa de todo lo que ocurre.

-Es lo más sensato… Sí, deberíamos hacerlo –opina Jill asintiendo repetidas veces.

-Bien… Creo que es hora de que todos descansemos un poco… Ha sido un día muy largo y aún hay mucho por hacer…

El resto del equipo se marcha del salón y me dejan allí solo, pensando en la suerte que hemos tenido de no haber resultado heridos… o quién sabe si muertos. Lo único que sabemos es que Umbrella no va a descansar hasta tenernos a su merced.

* * *

 **Xaori:** Bueno, no quiero seguir siendo aguafiestas, pero esto no es más que el comienzo de los problemas... Irons y Umbrella van a seguir dando por culo hasta el final; sería una decepción si no lo hicieran :D

 **TheLastHokage:** No te preocupes. Todos los que hemos pasado por la universidad entendemos lo difícil es que llevarlo todo adelante... Así que no tienes que disculparte :D Gracias por tus comentarios. Y la verdad es que yo tampoco me esperaba este giro de los acontecimientos: me fue surgiendo conforme iba escribiendo, y pensé que quedaba bien.

Bueno, eso es todo por hoy. Que disfrutéis del resto de la semana.


	9. Chapter 9

Good afternoon! ¿Cómo va todo? Aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo. Os advierto a los menores (:P) que este capítulo no es apto para vosotros. Ale, ¡a disfrutar!

Miro con desconfianza a un lado y a otro de la calle. Es de noche… y a cualquiera que me vea le costará horrores reconocerme. Voy vestida por completo de negro y con un pasamontañas. He salido a por algo de comida a un supermercado casi en el centro de la ciudad. Nuestros recursos poco a poco se van agotando.

Me siento muy culpable por tener que estar cogiendo cosas y poniendo en compromiso a los trabajadores si se dan cuenta de que algo falta… Pero para algo han servido los años de entrenamiento con Dick. Regla número uno del ladrón: nunca robes más de una vez en el mismo sitio y no lleves demasiada carga. Eso sólo aumentaría las sospechas.

Golpeo la puerta un par de veces con los nudillos, la señal que hemos puesto para indicar que es uno de los nuestros. Oigo movimiento al otro lado, y observo una vez más la calle. Es extraño… pero parece que últimamente la gente parece pasar más tiempo en casa que fuera. Los vecinos de Forest apenas abandonan sus domicilios… y eso a la larga puede ser un problema.

-¿Cuál es el arma que uso normalmente? –me pregunta al otro lado Barry. Hemos establecido también preguntas secretas para verificar que no somos impostores.

-Un revólver… -guardo silencio unos segundos. Es mi turno -. ¿Cuáles son mis ascendencias?

-Francesa y japonesa.

 _Bingo._

Pienso mientras la puerta se abre. Hemos intentado buscar preguntas que sean difíciles de responder; las evidencias a veces conducen al error. Ya les conté que mi padre nació en Francia, y que mi madre, aunque estuvo muchos años viviendo en Estados Unidos, era japonesa.

Barry me recibe con el semblante serio y preocupado. Mira de un lado a otro, al igual que hice yo, y paso por su lado accediendo al interior. Me quito el pasamontañas. Me muero de calor. Debemos estar a unos treinta grados, y eso que son cerca de las dos de la mañana.

Suelto el pasamontañas en una silla que hay libre y me sorprendo al ver a Chris despierto. Que yo sepa es el turno de Barry. Está sentado delante de su ordenador, mirando algo detenidamente, pero centra su atención en mí al verme entrar en el salón. Rebecca duerme en uno de los colchones, y procuro no hacer mucho ruido. Necesitamos estar bien descansados por si hay que salir por patas.

-¿Cómo te ha ido? –murmura Chris cuando paso por su lado.

-No ha ido mal… -respondo sentándome en el sofá y quitándome los zapatos. La caminata me ha sentado de maravilla, pero los zapatos están bastante gastados, y me duelen un poco los pies -. He conseguido un poco de todo… y tengo algo que os va a interesar.

Chris me mira sorprendido y le doy el periódico que he rescatado de la papelera de la casa de al lado. Es de ayer… y trae un titular muy interesante. Barry se sitúa junto a Chris y veo cómo ambos echan un vistazo a la primera plana.

-Pero, ¿qué…? –exclama Chris elevando la voz un poco más de la cuenta.

Me llevo un dedo a los labios mientras veo cómo Rebecca cambia de posición pero sin llegar a despertarse. Me levanto del sofá y me acerco a mis compañeros. La primera plana… la ocupa Irons con una rueda de prensa que ha dado esta tarde. Últimamente parece que le van mucho las ruedas de prensa.

-Nos ha cargado el muerto del incidente del otro día –susurra Barry sin apartar la mirada del periódico.

-Viniendo de él… tampoco es extraño –opina Chris mirándonos a Barry y a mí.

-Lo que sí es extraño… es algo que he escuchado –les informo cruzándome de brazos, sin apartar la mirada de la cara gritona del jefe de policía -. Había muchos guardias patrullando por las calles… He tenido que hacer auténticos milagros para que no descubran… -Chris y Barry se asombran al oírlo. La verdad es que yo también estuve a punto de darme la vuelta en cuanto vi todo el centro lleno de polis. Pero no puedo dejarnos sin comer -. Uno de ellos comentó que Irons lleva cierto tiempo sin cumplir con sus obligaciones.

-¿Lo dices en serio? –me pregunta Barry con el ceño fruncido.

-Eso parece… y la verdad es que no encaja con su manera de ser… -le echo un rápido vistazo a la portada. No he tenido tiempo a verla en profundidad. Fue ver a Irons y todos mis instintos me gritaban que cogiera ese periódico.

 _"No descansaremos hasta detener a esos fugitivos" Irons ha declarado que buscarán a los desaparecidos S.T.A.R.S. sin descanso. Se les acusa de haber provocado daños en varios vehículos policiales y herir a varios agentes._

-Y de Umbrella… ni rastro –comenta Chris cuando termino de leer el titular -. Irons tiene algo que ver con la corporación… Estoy convencido…

Barry resopla. Ya hemos oído una y otra vez las sospechas de Chris, y la mayoría de las veces siempre acabamos discutiendo.

-¿Y cómo vamos a demostrarlo con toda la policía y los de Umbrella pisándonos los talones?

-Encontramos la manera… estoy seguro.

Algo en la forma de decirlo de Chris me dice que tiene algo… Desde que llegamos llevo intentando sonsacarle información. Pasa mucho tiempo delante del ordenador, pero no sé qué es lo que hace… Cuando se lo pregunto, simplemente guarda silencio.

Barry levanta las manos en señal de derrota y coge la bolsa que he dejado. Se aleja en dirección a la cocina y nos deja a mí y a Chris solos. Mi compañero vuelve a situarse delante de la pantalla, pero se queda quieto. Me quedo observándolo… y para mi sorpresa me mira también.

-Me alegro de que hayas vuelto… -me dice con una voz llena de sinceridad -. Con todo lo que está pasando ahí fuera… tenemos que vigilar constantemente. Si le pasara algo a alguno de nosotros… yo…

Niego en silencio y le pongo una mano en el hombro. Él acerca su cabeza a mi mano y me la acaricia. No sé por qué, pero desde que estamos aquí parece que estamos más unidos que nunca. Apenas nos separamos…y estamos muy receptivos el uno con el otro.

-Oye… -vuelve a decirme mirándome esta vez a los ojos -. Anoche te vi bebiendo. Jill… no debes continuar por ese camino. Todos aquí… te necesitamos. Yo… te necesito.

Trago saliva con dificultad. Su confesión me ha pillado por sorpresa. Y sí, anoche mientras estaba de guardia, recuperé una de las viejas botellas de Forest y empecé a beber. No puedo quitarme de la cabeza la imagen de mis compañeros muertos, esos cadáveres andantes en la mansión, el Tyrant… Es… demasiado. Beber es lo único que consigue aliviar mi pena.

-Chris… créeme que lo intento… pero es tan difícil –murmuro con lágrimas en los ojos. Suerte que Barry aún está por la cocina -. Pero sé… que tengo que ser fuerte…

Chris asiente y me da una amistosa palmada en la mejilla. Me quedo pensativa mientras le observo teclear algo en el ordenador. Debo hacer algo para dejar mi dependencia del alcohol.

* * *

Me quito el sudor de la frente resoplando. Está siendo una noche calurosa y bochornosa. Llevamos varios días sin tener noticias ni de Umbrella ni de Irons. Es raro, pero pensaba que pondrían más empeño en localizarlos. Leemos los periódicos diariamente, y ninguna nueva referencia a nosotros. No sé si sentirme aliviado o preocuparme.

He hecho muchos progresos estos días mientras he estado de vigilancia. La información que me ha conseguido Brad es sumamente interesante. Sobornos a algunos directivos de la comisaría, experimentos ilegales, son sólo algunas de las cosas que he leído.

Hablan mucho también del virus T. Rebecca nos estuvo explicando un poco todo lo relacionado con el virus, y la verdad es que no quiero ni imaginar qué podría pasar si llega a caer en manos equivocadas. Lo de la mansión sería un accidente aislado con lo que podría pasarle a una ciudad entera, o a un país.

Pero lo que más me inquieta es el informe que estoy leyendo sobre el virus G, un nuevo virus que parece estar siendo desarrollado por la corporación. Si los efectos del virus T eran devastadores, ¿qué será capaz de hacer el virus G? Cuando consiga información más completa le pediré a Rebecca que le eche un vistazo. Sólo ella puede sacarnos de dudas.

Los documentos mencionan mucho a un tal William Birkin. Tiene pinta de rata de laboratorio, y el creador de esos dichosos virus. Cada vez tengo menos dudas de que estamos haciendo lo correcto. ¿Qué pasaría si ese virus llegara a la ciudad? No quiero ni imaginarlo.

Aquí tengo información suficiente, pruebas que demuestran que Umbrella es la culpable de la muerte de nuestros compañeros. Aprieto los puños con rabia. Qué orgullosos se sentirán si conseguimos que todo esto salga a la luz. Echo un rápido vistazo al salón.

Rebecca, Barry y Jill están durmiendo. Sólo se escuchan sus respiraciones. No sé si Jill estará ya dormida. Hace apenas cinco minutos que la he relevado. Todavía no puedo contarles nada de mis planes, no hasta estar seguro de por dónde podemos empezar a atacar.

Necesito conseguir más información sobre el virus G… y me apuesto un brazo a que Irons sabe algo de estos experimentos pero los está pasando por alto. Tal vez debería pedirle a alguien de confianza que lo investigue y me proporcione algo de información.

Lo pienso. ¿Quién podría ser esa persona? Infiltrarnos en la comisaría sería una auténtica locura; nos buscan como si fuéramos criminales. No, tiene que ser alguien del exterior que pueda tener acceso directo a información privilegiada sobre la policía.

Y entonces caigo en la cuenta. Mi antiguo colega del instituto, Jack Hamilton, trabaja para el FBI. Discreción, seguridad y fiabilidad. Todo lo que necesito. Necesito enviarle un correo electrónico advirtiéndole sobre mis sospechas. Estoy seguro de que aceptará ayúdame.

El problema es que no tengo conexión a Internet, y no sé cómo hackear una red. Brad nos habría venido de perlas de nuevo… Me pregunto dónde estará. Lo más seguro es que esté bastante lejos de Raccoon, huyendo de todos los problemas que Umbrella y Irons nos están causando.

Oigo un ruido. Veo a Jill incorporarse del suelo. Estira los brazos y se queda mirando fijamente la ventana.

-¿Problemas de insomnio? –murmuro llamando su atención. Jill me mira y sonríe un poco -. Deberías descansar.

-Podría intentarlo… y fracasar en el intento.

Esta vez me toca sonreír a mí. Me siento un poco mejor después de haber hablado con Jill para que intente no acudir a la bebida siempre que le entra una crisis. Sé que cada uno llevamos la pena a nuestra manera, pero es nuestro deber ayudarnos los unos a los otros.

-Chris –me llama Jill caminando hacia mí. Lleva un conjunto verde de camisa y pantalón corto muy sexy. Intento desechar la idea de mi cabeza -. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Y señala a la pantalla del ordenador, donde tengo abierto el artículo sobre el virus G. No sé si desde su posición llega a verlo, pero creo que tal vez sea el momento de contarle algo sobre el plan que estoy elaborando.

-Te lo voy a contar directamente –respondo con sinceridad. Jill se sienta a mi lado y me mira atentamente -. He empezado… a investigar un poco. ¿Recuerdas el día del ataque? –Jill asiente. Como para olvidarlo -. Cuando me llamaste… estaba en casa de Brad –Jill se queda boquiabierta. Sé que nadie lo esperaría -. Le pedí… que pirateara los servidores de Umbrella.

-¿Hablas en serio? –exclama Jill en un susurro sin salir de su asombro.

-Y aunque no lo creas… lo consiguió. Me grabó algunas cosas en este pen… y desde que hemos llegado le he estado echando un vistazo…

-¿Y bien?

-Hay algunas cosas muy interesantes, algunos informes de cómo se desarrolló el virus T, de cómo la corporación ha estado recibiendo dinero negro de la comisaría –Jill vuelve a sorprenderse al oírlo -. Sí, yo también reaccioné igual.

-¿Crees que Irons…?

-Muy posiblemente. Pero sin pruebas circunstanciales es imposible asegurarlo –hago una breve pausa -. También menciona a Wesker, al plan que tenía para llevarnos hacia la mansión para que sirviéramos como sujetos de pruebas…

Vuelvo a quedarme callado. No sé si contarle lo del nuevo virus… No, creo que será mejor esperar hasta tener confirmación segura de que ese virus está siendo desarrollado. Jill me coge una mano… y yo la sostengo con fuerza. Es todo tan difícil… que parece que no vamos a salir nunca.

-Chris… ¿Por qué has estado haciendo todo esto tú solo? Nosotros podríamos haberte ayudado a avanzar más deprisa… -dice Jill con determinación, aunque puedo leer en su cara cierto reproche.

-Lo sé, pero quería asegurarme… de que estábamos tras la pista.

-¿Y qué sugieres hacer ahora?

-Ir a por Irons –afirmo con rotundidad. Espero una reacción sorprendida de Jill… pero se queda en silencio. Al menos no me toma por un loco ni nada por el estilo -. Estoy convencido de que tiene información muy valiosa.

-¿Pretendes colarte en su casa o algo por el estilo? –el tono de Jill parece bromista… y ahora que menciona esa posibilidad… no parece tan descabellada. Ir a la comisaría sería un suicidio.

-Me acabas de dar la idea… Iremos mañana –dictamino sin dejar de apretar la mano de Jill -. Nosotros –miro a Barry y Rebecca -. Ellos pueden quedarse vigilando… Ya nos la ingeniaremos para que no se note nuestra ausencia.

-Entonces habrá que preparar un plan. No podemos ir a saco.

-Ya se me ocurrirá algo… Deberías dormir.

-No te preocupes… En cuanto Morfeo me llamé acudiré a su llamada.

Sonrío ampliamente sin apartarle la mirada. Nos quedamos en silencio. No se escucha absolutamente nada. Jill me acaricia el rostro. Cierro los ojos. Es una sensación sumamente agradable. Ya ni recuerdo la última vez que me sentí tan tranquilo… Y entonces, abro los ojos y acerco mi rostro al de Jill. La beso suavemente… y ella no se resiste.

Me pasa los brazos por el cuello y continúa besándome mientras nos ponemos de pie. Cuánto echaba de menos su contacto, su deseo… Nuestras lenguas juegan sin cesar, ansiosas de continuar con este intercambio. Mi amigo se va animando con el paso de los segundos, y sé que Jill ya lo debe estar notando.

-Ven –murmuro completamente excitado y cogiendo a Jill en brazos.

Barry y Rebecca siguen durmiendo; suerte que no se han dado cuenta de nada. Jill me sigue besando mientras subo las escaleras hacia la segunda planta. Puedo ver en sus ojos el mismo deseo que tengo yo.

Subo las escaleras como poseído, y abro la primera puerta que encuentro a la derecha, una habitación donde hay un enorme ropero y una tabla de planchar. Tenemos espacio suficiente. Dejo a Jill en el suelo y me tumbo a su lado mientras la observo.

Está realmente hermosa. Hace tanto que no tenemos un momento para nosotros… Tampoco es que nos hayan dejado. Jill se sitúa encima de mí y se me corta la respiración. Joder, cuánto deseo esto.

Le quito la camiseta del pijama, y sus pechos quedan libres para mí. Me llevo uno de sus pezones a la boca y lo chupo a buen ritmo. Jill empieza a quitarme el pantalón; yo estoy ya más que preparado. Pero quiero jugar; necesito jugar. Mi pene queda al descubierto, y Jill empieza a masturbarme. Gimo de placer.

-Vamos… -murmuro animándola.

Me quito la camiseta. El calor está empezando a ser importante. Beso a Jill en el cuello mientras le quito el pantalón agarrándolo con la boca. Me mira boquiabierta. Sé que no se lo esperaba. Es algo que las mujeres consideran muy sensual.

Al descubierto quedan unas ajustadas bragas azules que Jill baja lentamente mientras la observo sin pestañear. Tiene un cuerpo muy atlético, con alguna que otra curva, como me gustan a mí.

Volvemos a acercarnos y nos besamos. Mi pene roza su vagina, y puedo notar lo mojada y preparada que está para recibirme. Puf, qué morbo. Estoy deseando repetir las únicas dos veces que Jill y yo hemos compartido momentos más íntimos.

-¿Crees que nos escucharán? –susurra Jill apartándose un poco de mí. Niego en silencio pasándole los brazos por la espalda.

-No te preocupes… Aquí estamos bien.

-Tengo el DIU puesto… me lo pusieron la misma mañana de… -se detiene unos segundos. No hace falta que continúe. Ya sé a qué se refiere. Le doy un abrazo, y siento que me gustaría estar así todo el día.

-Tranquila… -le pongo las manos en las mejillas y la miro atentamente -. Está siendo muy difícil para todos, pero tenemos que ser fuertes… por todos nuestros compañeros caídos… Se lo debemos.

Jill vuelve a lanzarse sobre mí y me besa con posesión. Jolín, y yo que quería suavizar un poco la tensión… Aunque sé que es una forma de agradecerme que estoy de su parte. Nos volvemos a caer en el suelo, y yo me sitúo encima. No sé por dónde empezar, pero ya se me está ocurriendo una idea.

Hacemos un sesenta y nueve. Debo reconocer que todo esto me está poniendo a cien mil. Introduzco mi lengua por su sexo, y me muevo con lentitud al principio, y voy aumentando el ritmo. Jill también me la chupa a buen ritmo, y me siento más ansioso y más caliente conforme pasan los segundos.

Poco después oigo gemir a Jill de placer y veo cómo se queda arqueada en el suelo. Yo sonrío satisfecho. Cuánto me gusta hacerla disfrutar a pesar de que no hemos tenido la oportunidad de compartir muchos momentos juntos. Me aparto con suavidad y le tiendo una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Jill la acepta sin dudar y la atraigo hacia mí. El juego todavía no ha terminado. Nos acercamos a la pared y coloco a Jill de espaldas a mí. La observo con deseo. Estoy deseando volver a gozar de ese cuerpo. Lamento no tener a mano algunas esposas o algo que me sirva para hacer de este juego algo más entretenido.

Introduzco mi erecto miembro en su interior sin ninguna dificultad. Está más que preparada. Estos juegos nos han calentado mucho a los dos. Jill apoya los brazos contra la pared y empiezo a penetrarla con suavidad al principio. Ella me sigue gustosamente. Mis gemidos se unen a los suyos. Qué sensación tan maravillosa.

Jill echa la cabeza hacia atrás y me mira. Su mirada me indica cuánto le gusta. Y me besa con deseo, casi con ansias. Siento que estoy a punto de correrme. La embisto seis o siete veces más y me dejo llevar al mismo tiempo que ella. Jill se deja caer en mis brazos y yo la abrazo.

Lo único que se escuchan son nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas. Nos miramos, y sé que ambos nos sentimos satisfechos.

-Deberíamos volver… -murmura Jill con voz ronca y bastante sensual. A ver si no voy a ser el único que quiere un segundo asalto -. Puede que se hayan despertado.

-Sí, será mejor no darles motivos para que se preocupen.

Veo a Jill recoger su ropa y ponérsela. Yo tardo un poco más en ponerme en movimiento. Me pongo la camiseta y los calzoncillos casi de un tirón, sin prestar demasiada atención a lo que hago. Una parte de mí me dice que lo que hemos hecho puede afectar a nuestra concentración.

Nos estamos jugando la vida contra los de Umbrella, y necesitamos todos nuestros sentidos alertas. Eso mismo fue lo que le dije a Jill hace unas noches. Pero joder… cuánto echaba en falta su tacto, su ser, su pasión.

* * *

Madre mía. Madre mía. Madre mía. Estos dos no paran eh. ¡Vuelven a las andadas! ¡Y qué les gusta meterse en la boca del lobo!

 **Xaori:** Como ya has podido comprobar, sí que han aprovechado esos momentos de bajar la guardia :P Es que no pueden resistirse jajaja

 **Kim Redfield:** ¡Hombreeeeee! Te echaba de menos por aquí! ¿Cómo va todo? Como ves, ya hay hasta segunda parte y todo. Espero que te esté agradando tanto como la primera parte.

 **TheLastHokage:** Como bien dices, pocos momentos de respiro van a tener... Éste quizá ha podido ser uno de ellos, porque se avecinan curvas!

Esto es todo por hoy. Estoy deseando que llegue la semana que viene, que tenemos un puente muy pero que muy bueno :D :D ¡Nos vemos!


	10. Chapter 10

¡Buenas a todos! Aquí estoy casi una semana de vacaciones :D :D :D así que a descansar hasta el jueves! Pues nada, muchas gracias a todos por vuestras lecturas y comentarios. Espero que este capítulo os guste tanto como el anterior ;)

Son cerca de las doce de la noche. Chris y yo hemos estado todo el día elaborando el plan para infiltrarnos en la casa de Irons… una locura por la que estamos dispuestos a arriesgar nuestro pellejo. Barry y Rebecca se han quedado en la casa… sin saber absolutamente nada. Les hemos dicho que íbamos a salir a por comida… y parecían convencidos con nuestra explicación.

Chris y yo hemos elegido una vestimenta completamente negra que incluye un pasamontañas. Al menos podremos camuflarnos entre las sombras, pero eso no quiere decir que sea completamente eficaz.

La casa de Irons está cerca del Ayuntamiento, un enorme caserón de dos plantas que destaca entre los edificios colindantes. Es una suerte que sea una calle donde no hay negocios nocturnos; nos habría sido imposible entrar. Un rápido paseo esta tarde por los alrededores de la comisaría me sirvió para descubrir que Irons sigue desatendiendo un poco sus obligaciones, pero que esta noche iba a estar rondando por allí.

La jugada perfecta para descubrir qué se trae entre manos… si es que hay algo. Sé que todas y cada una de las sospechas de Chris tienen su fundamento, pero necesitamos algo que nos demuestre que, efectivamente, el jefe de policía está compinchado con la corporación.

-Oye, Jill… ¿estás segura de que quieres seguir adelante? Ya sabes que no quiero meterte en nada peligroso –murmura Chris cuando nos colocamos detrás de un árbol, ocultándonos de la luz de las farolas y de la vista de cualquier curioso.

Aunque no me ve, pongo los ojos en blanco. Anoche me lo repitió varias veces, y a lo largo del día también.

-Te dije que te seguiría hicieras lo que hicieras… y aquí estoy –contesto con voz cansada. Me gusta que se preocupe por mí… pero a veces es demasiado protector.

Lo cierto es que anoche no pude dejar de pensar en ese morboso polvo que echamos en una de las habitaciones de la casa de Forest. Creo que hasta que no llegó el último turno, el de Rebecca, no me quedé dormida. Mi mente también estuvo dándole vueltas a esto de meternos en casa de Irons… y cada vez lo veo más peligroso. Pero si Chris piensa que es lo mejor, es lo que haremos.

-Bien… ve por la derecha, yo iré por la izquierda –vuelve a susurrar mi compañero-. Nos vemos en la parte trasera.

Tras mi visita a la comisaría, decidí echarle un vistazo por encima a la casa del jefe de policía, para tener una ligera idea de su distribución externa. Tiene dos entradas principales; una delante y otra detrás. Hay varias ventanas por las que podemos colarnos sin muchos problemas, y así puedo evitar forzar la cerradura.

Sé que hay muchas cosas que debemos tener en cuenta. La primera de ellas es el tiempo. Chris y yo hemos hablado de que si en quince minutos no conseguimos obtener absolutamente nada, nos retiremos y volvamos antes de que nos pillen. ¿Qué ocurre si Irons se presenta de pronto en la casa? ¿O si tienen algún sistema de seguridad que esté camuflado?

Hemos considerado todas y cada una de esas posibilidades… y aun así hemos accedido a arriesgarnos. Miro de un lado a otro. No hay moros en la costa. Corro hacia el lateral derecho de la casa, y me detengo de pronto al oír unos pasos. Mierda. Hay alguien vigilando.

Permanezco quieta apoyada contra la pared. Miro hacia mi derecha. Chris no está por ninguna parte. Maldita sea. Debo advertirle. Si nos pillan… estamos acabamos. Me quedo quieta unos segundos más, escuchando. Los pasos se detienen cerca de mí; la respiración se me corta. Si el tipo gira, me verá.

-Joder, qué puto aburrimiento… ¿Quién cree que va a venir? ¿Alí Babá y los cuarenta ladrones? –bromea el tipo riéndose de su propio chiste.

Una horrible idea se me cruza por la cabeza, pero no tengo tiempo de pensar en ello. Desenfundo mi arma. Suerte que llevo un silenciador. Chris dijo que intentáramos no usarlas… pero creo que es el momento. Corro hacia donde creo que está el tipo y salto sobre él derribándolo. Le pongo una mano en la boca y la pistola en la cabeza.

-Ni se te ocurra llamar a nadie o te vuelo la tapa de los sesos –amenazo quitándole el seguro a la pistola. Sé que va contra mis creencias matar a una persona… pero si mi vida corre peligro, no lo duraré ni un segundo -. Bien… dame tu arma y el walkie que tengas. Rápido.

El tipo me señala el bolsillo de su pantalón y la pistolera que tiene en la parte izquierda. Sin perderle de vista ni un segundo, extraigo la pistola y le quito el walkie. Así al menos me aseguro de que no pueda ponerse en contacto con nadie. Puede que Chris se haya topado con alguien más.

Bien. Ahora viene lo más difícil. ¿Qué hago con él? Tengo que pensar algo rápido; el tiempo se agota. Sin pensarlo, golpeo al tipo con la culata fuertemente en la cabeza. Cae desplomado en el acto. No está muerto, pero estará inconsciente un tiempo, quizá el suficiente para entrar y salir. Además, cuando despierte tendrá un dolor de cabeza y un chichón considerables.

Vuelvo a oír pisadas. Me pego contra la pared. Quien quiera que sea… viene rápido. Me despego de la pared y apunto hacia la persona que viene hacia mí. Tardo unos segundos en darme cuenta de que es Chris. Bajamos nuestras armas lentamente.

-Irons lo sabía –comenta dando unos pasos inspeccionando el lugar y deteniéndose junto al tipo que he dejado inconsciente -. Su amigo también está echando una siesta… Espero que tengamos tiempo suficiente.

Es lo que más me preocupa ahora mismo.

-Todas las ventanas de la otra ala están cerradas… y parece que aquí también –sigue hablando mi compañero intentando abrir una sin demasiado éxito. Vamos a tener que colarnos por una de las puertas.

Saco el juego de ganzúas de la riñonera que llevo en la parte derecha.

-Antes deberíamos comprobar que no hay ningún tipo de alarma –sugiero mirando por los alrededores. La poca luz no me permite distinguir mucho, pero sí lo suficiente para ver una caja plateada a unos dos metros de altura -. Allí arriba hay una caja de lo más sospechosa. ¿Podrías ayudarme a alcanzarla?

-Claro. Súbete a mis hombros –Chris se arrodilla junto a la pared y yo me coloco sobre sus hombros. Me elevo hasta quedar a la altura de la caja -. Pensaba que no pesabas tanto… -murmura Chris mientras abro la portezuela.

-Anoche no decías lo mismo –bromeo cogiendo unos alicates. Chris se queda en silencio. Quizá mi broma ha ido demasiado lejos -. Lo siento… No debería…

Corto los cables oyendo a Chris suspirar debajo. Jolines, creo que me he pasado un poco. Desde luego que no hemos hablado nada de lo que ocurrió anoche, pero… lo cierto es que noto que ambos queremos repetir. Al menos yo sí. Termino de cortar el último cable.

-Listo –anuncio guardando los alicates. Chris se agacha y de un pequeño salto me sitúo de nuevo en el suelo. Es una pena que no pueda verle la cara a mi compañero con el pasamontañas.

-Bien. Vamos a por esa puerta.

Caminamos hasta la parte trasera. La observo unos segundos. No parece que sea una cerradura demasiado complicada. Espero que no se active ningún sistema más. Tardo poco más de quince segundos en conseguir que la puerta ceda. Dejo a Chris entrar primero, y luego lo hago cerrando la puerta a mi paso.

-Echaré un vistazo en la planta de arriba. Estoy seguro de que Irons guardará todo lo importante en su despacho –ordena Chris cogiendo su arma con ambas manos. Su proposición me descoloca.

-¿Y qué hago yo?

-Vigilar por si algún amigo más se une a la fiesta –su comentario me hace sonreír, aunque sé que no puede verme bajo el pasamontañas -. Ten mucho cuidado, Jill.

-Tú también.

Su voz parece realmente preocupada. La verdad es que a mí también me dolería que le pasara algo. Le tengo muchísimo aprecio. Le veo marcharse de la cocina a buen ritmo.

Me acerco a una de las ventanas y observo el exterior distraída. Es una suerte que no se haya activado ningún tipo de alarma… pero no podemos cantar victoria hasta que no salgamos de allí.

* * *

Abandono la cocina y subo rápidamente por las escaleras que conducen hacia la planta de arriba. El tiempo apremia… y no me siento nada seguro dejando sola a Jill. Sé que es una auténtica profesional, y que puede lidiar con cualquier situación que le echen encima. Basta decir que ha conseguido noquear a ese payaso de la entrada sin problemas.

 _Y ha escapado de la mansión Spencer después de una noche tortuosa y larga para todo el equipo… ¿Quieres más pruebas?_

Llego a un gran pasillo con varias puertas. ¿Cuál será? No tengo tiempo de ir mirando una a una… pero no tengo otro remedio. Corro hacia la izquierda, donde hay tres puertas. La primera es un cuarto de baño. La segunda una pequeña habitación con un enorme ropero, y la tercera la habitación de Irons, la más alejada de ese sector.

Un rápido vistazo me sirve para darme cuenta de que el jefe de policía también ha mantenido su retorcido gusto en casa. Cuadros de dudoso gusto, alguna que otra cabeza de animal… Espeluznante.

Vuelvo mis pasos hacia la otra dirección, y abro la primera puerta que encuentro a la derecha. Bingo. Nada más y nada menos que el despacho de Irons. No debo encender la luz. Eso sólo alertaría a cualquiera que pase por la calle o a algún vecino. Saco mi linterna y alumbro la estancia.

-Esto está mejor… -murmuro sin saber bien por dónde empezar.

Una gran mesa de madera ocupa casi toda la estancia. Hay también una estantería con muchas carpetas y archivadores. Decido empezar por ahí. Cojo varias carpetas al azar y las pongo sobre la mesa. También hay un portátil. Le echaré un vistazo si tengo tiempo.

Hay dos carpetas que contienen papeles de la comisaría, pero nada interesante. Hay otra carpeta con papeles del Ayuntamiento. Les echo un vistazo. Vaya, vaya. Hay un cheque de cinco mil dólares del concejal de obras a Irons por unos servicios prestados. Interesante. Hay otros documentos de colaboraciones del jefe de policía con el alcalde, pero todo parece legal.

Me pregunto a qué se deberán esos cinco mil dólares… El siguiente archivador que encuentro me deja boquiabierto. Tardo unos segundos en reaccionar. El nombre de Umbrella está escrito en él. Mierda. Sabía que de alguna forma u otra Irons estaba metido en el ajo.

 _De: Richard Mason_

 _Para: Brian Irons_

 _Señor Irons:_

 _Por si no lo sabe ya, le pongo en conocimiento de que las instalaciones de las montañas Arklays han quedado destruidas como consecuencia de la ineptitud de uno de sus hombres: Albert Wesker._

 _Esta misma mañana he enviado a una unidad de limpieza para que recojan todas las pruebas. La policía y los medios no tardarán en inmiscuirse. Debe seguir manteniendo la tapadera. Haga lo que estime oportuno para levantar las sospechas sobre la corporación. De ser así se le compensará con diez mil dólares._

 _De: Aaron Brooks_

 _Para: Brian Irons_

 _Señor Irons:_

 _La corporación agradece que haya desviado la atención sobre nuestras acciones. Los S.T.A.R.S. pueden suponer un problema a corto y largo plazo, así que es vital que los miembros supervivientes sean eliminados: Burton, Chambers, Redfield, Valentine y Vickers._

 _En el caso de que se viera con problemas para localizarlos, la corporación facilitaría ayuda de primera mano para capturarlos y matarlos. Repito. Bajo ningún concepto la verdad debe salir a la luz._

Hay un documento referente al virus T, ese virus que sufrimos en nuestras propias carnes en la mansión Spencer. Pero ninguna referencia al supuesto virus G. Estoy convencido de que en el ordenador tiene que haber algo. Espero que Irons sea tan gilipollas que ni siquiera se le haya ocurrido ponerle contraseña.

Enciendo el ordenador sin saber exactamente cuánto tiempo ha pasado. Ya debe quedar poco… y los tipos que dejamos inconscientes deben estar a punto de recobrar la conciencia. Tendría que haberme traído un sistema de comunicación para estar en continuo contacto con Jill…

Aunque tal vez no sea buena idea. Con toda probabilidad nos están vigilando, y si pinchan nuestro sistema de comunicación podrán localizarnos con mayor facilidad. Suspiro aliviado al ver la pantalla principal del ordenador. Sonrío soltando casi una carcajada. Irons es tan gilipollas hasta en casa.

Hay un documento del Medical Children Service de Philadelphia que me llama la atención. Es la asociación para la que dimos el dinero que ganamos en el torneo de baloncesto. Frunzo el ceño mientras abro el documento. Tiene fecha de hace dos meses.

 _Estimado señor Irons:_

 _Remitimos este email para agradecerle su confianza y sus ganas de apoyar nuestra iniciativa para ayudar a niños que padecen algún tipo de enfermedad rara._

 _A la finalización del torneo que su equipo ganó, nos prometió la donación completa de los honorarios recibidos. Usted mismo nos envió una carta para asegurarnos que el ingreso se había efectuado._

 _Sin embargo, a fecha de hoy, la asociación sigue sin tener constancia de ese dinero. Hemos comprobado el número de cuenta que se le facilitó, y todo está en orden. Nos gustaría que comprobara si hay algún problema con la entidad desde la que realizó el ingreso._

 _Esperando su respuesta. Un cordial saludo._

 _Margaret Green_

Vuelvo a quedarme boquiabierto. ¿Dónde está el dinero que ganamos? Recuerdo que hasta dio una rueda de prensa para confirmar que las ganancias habían sido transferidas a la asociación… ¿Qué demonios está pasando?

Una carpeta con el nombre "Umbrella" llama mi atención. Nada más abrirla me doy cuenta de que hay varios archivos con el nombre William Birkin. Vaya, ahora que lo pienso, Birkin es mencionado en varias ocasiones en los documentos que Brad consiguió descargar de la base de datos de Umbrella.

Sé que debo controlar el tiempo, pero es que quiero tener el máximo de información posible para desenmascarar a todos los que nos están causando problemas.

 _De: Annette Birkin_

 _Para: Brian Irons_

 _William sigue muy ocupado con sus investigaciones. Es muy posible que hasta la semana que viene no pueda reunirse con usted. Me ha pedido que le diga que las obras empezarán en breve. El personal está trabajando en los planos, y cuando estén listos le mandaré una copia._

 _Informe sobre cualquier incidente o problema que encuentre._

 _De: Matt Byron_

 _Para Brian Irons_

 _Señor Irons:_

 _Su contribución va a servirnos poder iniciar las obras que tanto tiempo llevamos esperando. Esperemos que la conexión sirva para que, tanto sus intereses como los de la corporación, queden cubiertos._

 _El concejal de obras me ha visitado esta mañana, y me ha confirmado que los negocios entre usted y él han llegado a buen puerto._

 _Una vez más, le agradecemos su contribución._

Y hay un cheque de diez mil dólares a nombre de la corporación Umbrella por parte de Irons. ¡Diez mil dólares! ¡Lo que ganamos en el torneo! ¡Maldito cabrón embustero! Hay varias fotografías de lo que parecen ser unos laboratorios: salas de experimento, maquinarias… ¿Qué es todo eso? No me suenan a las instalaciones que Umbrella tenían en las montañas Arklays.

¿Tendrán otros laboratorios funcionando? Parece bastante probable.

Debería bajar ya. El tiempo tiene que estar a punto de agotarse. Hay dos cajones en la mesa que aún no he investigado. Tal vez encuentre algo útil. Será un segundo. Lo primero que encuentro es una enorme carpeta con el título G.

-¿G? ¿Se referirá al virus G? –murmuro sin dejar de contemplarlo. Parece interesante. Debo cogerlo.

-¡Chris!

El grito de Jill me sobresalta. Me escondo la carpeta bajo la ropa y me vuelvo hacia la puerta nervioso. Su grito parecía… aterrador.

-¿Qué ocurre? –grito echando a correr hacia el comedor.

-¡Arriba las manos! ¡Vamos! –escucho una voz autoritaria de un hombre.

Me paro en seco. Oigo más pasos. Me tiembla todo. Están aquí. Han cogido a Jill.

* * *

:O :O :O OMG! ¿Qué está pasandoooo?

Muchas gracias a Xaori y TheLastHokage por vuestros comentarios en el capítulo anterior. ¡Sabéis animar el día! Pues nada, lo dicho, que disfrutéis del capítulo y yo de mis pequeñas vacaciones :D


	11. Chapter 11

Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal la semana? Bueno, pues recién llegada tras apenas 24 horas de ausencia de casa os dejo el siguiente capítulo xD Ya veo que a muchos os ha dejado con cara de WTF! Pero bueno, sólo puedo aventuraros que esto no es más que el comienzo de los problemas... ¡Disfrutad del siguiente capítulo!

* * *

Me quedo clavado escuchando a los tipos subir por la escalera. No puedo dejar que se lleven a Jill. Tengo que pensar algo muy rápido. Me apoyo contra la pared oyendo los pasos acercarse a buen ritmo. Segundos después uno de ellos asoma con un rifle. Sin pensarlo, agarro la boca del arma y empujo al tipo por las escaleras.

Por el camino se lleva a otro que viene detrás. Los gritos se han tenido que escuchar a kilómetros. Pero no tengo tiempo para comprobar si van a levantarse. Bajo las escaleras de dos en dos. Otros tres tipos me salen al encuentro. Mierda. Me tienen rodeado.

-¡Las manos arriba! ¡Ya! –ordena uno de ellos con voz autoritaria.

Levanto los brazos con lentitud sintiendo que otro de ellos me pone la punta de su rifle en la espalda. Sería de locos actuar con tantos rodeándome. Me maldigo por no haber cogido mi pistola en cuanto oí el grito de Jill. Cuánto lamento que se haya visto involucrada en esta campaña peligrosa.

-Espero que des menos problemas que tu amiga… Andando –dice uno de ellos conduciéndome hacia la cocina.

Lo primero que veo es a Jill arrodillada en el suelo sin el pasamontañas. Ya saben quiénes somos. Estoy seguro de que no tardarán en comunicárselo a Irons, si es que no lo han hecho ya. Me hacen situarme junto a mi compañera justo en el momento en el que me quitan el pasamontañas.

-¡Lo sabía! –exclama el tipo que está enfrente.

-Así que Jill Valentine y Chris Redfield han decidido mostrarse por fin… -algo en el tono de voz del tipo no me hace presagiar nada bueno -. Irons estará muy contento con la noticia, desde luego. Voy a llamarle. Quitadles las armas y todo lo que tengan.

-Jill… lo siento –murmuro cuando uno de los tipos me quita las dos pistolas y el comunicador.

-¡A callar, gilipollas! –me ordena el matón quedándose con todo lo que tengo. Rezo en silencio para que no se dé cuenta de los documentos que he cogido. Los metí entre el pantalón y el calzoncillo.

Me registran, pero no me cogen nada más. A Jill le han quitado hasta las ganzúas. Es entonces cuando me doy cuenta de que el tipo es el mismo al que dejé inconsciente. Me observa con una sonrisa siniestra. Trago saliva con dificultad. Nos hemos metido en un buen lío.

-Sí señor… -oigo decir al que parece ser el cabecilla de todos ellos. Veo en uno de los laterales el logo de Umbrella, y eso no me hace presagiar nada bueno. Puede que sean nuestros últimos segundos de vida -. Entiendo… De acuerdo. Los llevaremos allí.

El tipo vuelve a dirigirse a nosotros sin bajar su arma. Nos están apuntando siete a la vez. Los que empujé por la escalera ya se han incorporado también. Dios, qué mal he organizado todo esto.

-Meted a estos payasos en los furgones –ordena observándome detenidamente. No pienso dejarme intimidar por ese idiota -. Nos los llevamos a la comisaría. Allí estarán la mar de a gusto.

El resto del equipo ríe antes de indicarnos que nos levantemos. Uno de los tipos me hace avanzar apuntándome directamente a la cabeza. Avanzo con lentitud, sin prisas, con mi cabeza trabajando a toda velocidad. Hay que hacer algo antes de llegar a la comisaría…

-Puedo caminar sola, idiota. Suéltame –oigo quejarse a Jill a mi lado. El tipo que va detrás de ella le quita el seguro a su rifle.

-Controla ese genio, muñeca.

Y sin pensarlo, le propino un puñetazo al tipo en el pómulo. Inmediatamente se me echan encima dos de ellos, que me aprisionan contra el suelo. Intento moverme, pero me tienen bloqueado.

-¡Chris! –el grito desgarrador de Jill me rompe el corazón. No vamos a salir de ésta. Veo por el rabillo del ojo cómo se la llevan mientras forcejea.

-Recordadle a este capullo quién manda ahora –escucho a uno de ellos antes de empezar a recibir puñetazos en la cara y en el costado.

Intento liberarme de los matones que me tienen cogido de los brazos. Recibo dos nuevos puñetazos en la cabeza y en la boca del estómago. Aprieto los dientes, pero no grito. Sé que es lo que están buscando. Y cuando estoy intentando recuperar el aire, me llevo un golpe directo en la boca.

Echo la cabeza hacia abajo un tanto mareado. Noto el sabor de la sangre en mi boca. Me levantan del suelo, pero apenas soy consciente de ello. Vamos de cabeza hacia el infierno… y todo por mi culpa.

* * *

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado, pero me ha parecido una eternidad desde que salimos de la casa de Irons. Me tiran sin miramientos en una solitaria celda antes de dejarme casi completamente a oscuras. Sólo una débil luz de un fluorescente me permite ver algo.

Intento recuperar mi respiración y calmarme. Temo por lo que le puedan estar haciendo a Jill. Pero lo que más me sorprende es que nos han traído a la comisaría. ¿Cómo han podido entrar los de Umbrella aquí? Nadie tiene autorización para hacerlo salvo el cuerpo policial.

Sé que llevaban un furgón de los que utiliza el R.P.D. cuando llevan a alguien detenido, pero no me encaja nada de lo que está pasando. ¿Cómo nos descubrieron? Jill comentó la posibilidad de que hubiera alguna alarma silenciosa, pero no detectamos nada. ¿Nos estaban vigilando? ¿Vieron que sus compañeros no respondían y decidieron acudir en su ayuda?

Son tantas preguntas a las que no tengo respuesta… Pero ahora mismo tengo otras preocupaciones. Lo primero es buscar un lugar para esconder los documentos que he cogido. Sé que tarde o temprano Irons se dará cuenta de que le faltan, pero si no es el caso… mejor para mí.

Inspecciono rápidamente la estancia. Miro todos y cada uno de los ladrillos que conforman la pared, buscando un hueco por el que pueda colar esos papeles. No hay nada. Me acerco a la cama y levanto la almohada. Demasiado previsible. Debajo también.

Levanto el malgastado colchón, y el corazón me da un vuelco al ver un doble fondo entre el suelo y el colchón. Es perfecto. Lo escondo mirando antes por si hay moros en la costa. Suspiro aliviado al comprobar que nadie me ha visto. Parezco estar solo. Creo que me han metido en las celdas del ala oeste, cerca del despacho del R.P.D.

-¡Jill! –grito asomando la cabeza un poco por los barrotes. No veo nada. Estoy completamente solo. Jill debe estar en las celdas cercanas al aparcamiento.

Estoy convencido de que nos han separado como una estratagema para meternos presión. Pero si de algo estoy seguro es de que ninguno de los dos pensamos traicionar a los nuestros. Pienso en Barry y en Rebecca… en lo preocupados que deben estar por nuestra ausencia.

Dios, ojalá ellos puedan continuar con nuestro trabajo, sacar a la luz todo lo que Jill y yo hemos descubierto esta noche. Escucho unos pasos. Me agarro a los barrotes y veo pasar a alguien que puede ayudarme.

-¡Marvin! –grito llamando su atención.

El policía detiene su caminata y me mira entre sorprendido y boquiabierto. Da unos dubitativos pasos hacia la celda, sin dejar de mirar a sus alrededores como si no quisiera ser visto por allí.

-Chris… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Es una larga historia… -respondo ante el gesto incrédulo de mi antiguo colega -. Marvin… necesito tu ayuda. Irons… ¡no es trigo limpio!

-¡Chris! –exclama Marvin alarmado. Vuelve a mirar con desconfianza de un lado a otro antes de seguir hablando -. No creo que sea el momento…

-Vaya, agente Graham, no le esperaba por aquí… en un lugar tan… sospechoso –oigo una voz de fondo que se acerca. Todos mis instintos se ponen alerta. Ya viene.

-Lo siento, señor… Yo sólo…

-Largo de aquí, o tendré que tomar cartas en el asunto…

Marvin asiente rápidamente y se aleja. Y es entonces cuando tengo una primera visión de él: pantalones grises, camisa blanca y chaleco negro. Su regordeta cara posa sus ojos en mí con una mirada que parece estar disfrutando con lo que ve. Me sigue observando… y suelta una carcajada.

Va escoltado por dos policías. Uno de ellos abre la celda. Irons continúa riéndose y sólo para cuando da dos pasos hacia el interior. Yo retrocedo todo lo que puedo. Va armado. Yo no. Puede hacer lo que le plazca. Estoy en su territorio.

-Pueden retirarse –les dice a los polis que hacen guardia. Sin apartar la mirada sonríe más ampliamente -. Vaya, vaya, vaya… Qué noche más agradable. De pronto, me encuentro con dos exquisitos regalos caídos del cielo… Casi un mes desaparecidos… y el gran Chris Redfield no tiene otra cosa que hacer que presentarse en mi casa acompañado de una ladrona… -vuelve a reírse. La locura reflejada en persona -. Maravilloso. Estoy deseando poner al corriente a toda la población… Estarán encantados de saber que parte de los que promulgaron esas mentiras sobre asesinos caníbales están entre rejas…

-En Umbrella seguro que estarán que no caben en gozo de alegría –suelto sin pensarlo, apretando los dientes. Me duele todo el cuerpo de las palizas, pero debo mantener la compostura delante de este cretino. Irons sonríe maliciosamente.

-Paciencia, Redfield… Al fin y al cabo… todos caeréis –me amenaza con un aura de misterio que me asusta. ¿Quiere decir que saben dónde nos escondemos? Pasea unos segundos por la sala antes de volver a dirigirse a mí -. Voy a dejaros esta noche para que penséis bien todo lo que tengáis que contarme… Descansa… Lo vais a necesitar.

Y abandona la estancia riéndose a carcajada limpia. Observo al guarda cerrar con llave la puerta antes de dejarme caer contra la pared. Ese loco puede estar pensando cualquier forma de vengarse… y no me gusta ni un pelo.

* * *

Bien, aquí la ronda de respuestas.

 **Xaori:** ¡Por supuesto que tengo que dejar con la intriga! Que si no me tiráis piedras jajaja. Estos dos la verdad que no paran, y lo del comentario no sé, me pareció gracioso. Sé que Jill adquiere un carácter diferente a partir de las crónicas de Umbrella; al principio es más seria y formal, y luego ya se va mostrando más relajada y bromista (la experiencia también curte). Sólo puedo decirte que posiblemente no sea el último encuentro que tengan estos dos (son adictos xD) pero entre medio... ¡hay que sufrir!

 **Kim Redfield:** Eso espero yo también, que estés por aquí dando guerra jeje. Respecto a mis ideas la verdad es que se me van ocurriendo conforme escribo, a veces tomo como referencia cosas que he leído o he visto y las intento adaptar a mi modo... Sé que es difícil recrear buenas escenas, y sobre todo hacerlas distintas, pero pasa eso me estrujo las pocas neuronas que me dejan las oposiciones y las clases jajaja. Y sí, como ves, han cometido un grave error al ir a casa de Irons... Parece que lo tenía todo planeado...

 **Stardust4:** Lo primero de todo, muchas gracias por haber comentado mi historia. Me hace mucha ilusión que haya tanta gente que valora mi trabajo :D La verdad es que intento ser lo más fiel posible a la historia, aunque sí es verdad que de vez en cuando introduzco detalles propios, porque pienso que si me remito a escribir la historia tal cual sucede puede resultar un poco aburrido... Me alegro de que te esté gustando :D

Esto es todo por esta semana. ¡Os espero la próxima semana! Y gracias de nuevo a todos por vuestro apoyo ;)


	12. Chapter 12

¡Hola a todos! Bueno, después de una semana bastante larga, llena de problemas, por fin llega el viernes... y con ello mi actualización. Como ya es he comentado en numerosas ocasiones, en los dos próximos capítulos la situación va a volverse muy peliaguda, demasiado... Ya lo veréis. Pues nada, muchas gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios.

* * *

He perdido la noción del tiempo. Parece que han pasado días desde que estoy encerrada en esta celda. Hay un poli en la mesa de enfrente leyendo el periódico. El titular, contundente: Irons tiene novedades en el caso de los S.T.A.R.S. Estoy segura de que ya se ha pavoneado por todos lados anunciando que nos ha capturado a Chris y a mí.

Pienso en Rebecca y en Barry, y en todas las precauciones que deben estar tomando y lo aterrados que deben estar. Pero lo que estoy es realmente preocupada por Chris. Lo han metido en las celdas de la otra ala de la comisaría. Nos quieren meter presión, algo muy típico de Irons.

Hace bastante que no como nada, quizá unas cuatro o cinco horas. Otro guarda se acerca e intercambiaba unas palabras con su colega antes de reírse. Me pregunto qué les hará tanta gracia.

El que ha llegado nuevo se acerca a la verja de mi celda y la abre. Me quedo mirándole, observando cada uno de sus movimientos. No me muevo. No me atrevo a hacer nada. El tipo me hace un gesto para que me acerque… pero me quedo quieta.

-No tengo todo el día, Valentine. Irons quiere verte.

Eso me deja completamente descolocada. No, no creo que esté preparada para enfrentarme cara a cara con ese imbécil. No quiero ni imaginar lo que es capaz de hacer para sacarnos información. Ya me lo advirtió ayer cuando vino a verme justo después de que me trajeran a esta celda.

El tipo suspira cansado y se acerca a mí. Estoy tan bloqueada que apenas me resisto cuando empieza a ponerme las esposas. Trago saliva con dificultad, y me empiezan a temblar las piernas. El poli parece notarlo, porque tiene que arrastrarme hasta la salida. No puedo seguir así. Tengo que ser fuerte.

-Estáis cometiendo un grave error –le digo mientras me conduce por los pasillos. No sé adónde me lleva, pero sólo hay dos opciones: la sala de interrogatorios o el despacho de Irons.

-No soy yo quién debe juzgar eso… -responde llevándome hacia la primera planta. Varios de sus compañeros se me quedan mirando.

-¿Ahora sois sus mercenarios o qué?

Mi grito provoca el silencio completo en el pasillo. Todos me miran, unos con odio, otros con sorpresa. El guardia que me escolta me empuja hacia delante y me trastabillo un poco aunque sin llegar a caerme.

-Pensaba que los S.T.A.R.S. tendríais un poco más de sentido común… -murmura cuando estamos subiendo la escalera hacia la primera planta -. Si estáis aquí… es porque os lo habéis buscado.

No sé qué decir ante eso. Está claro que Irons ha hecho un buen trabajo con toda la plantilla. Les ha comido la cabeza, haciéndonos quedar a nosotros como los malos, y más después del altercado de la pasada noche… Estoy convencida de que habrá alguien en la comisaría que nos crea, pero no parece estar decidido a dar el paso y mostrar su apoyo.

Llegamos a la sala interrogatorios, en el ala oeste, justo encima de la celda donde me encontraba. Es un verdadero incordio llevar las manos esposadas. Ya siento cómo me rozan la piel y me empieza a picar. El poli me indica que me siente y lo hago con tranquilidad; lo peor aún está por venir.

Podría ser el momento perfecto para actuar… salvo porque tengo las manos ocupadas. No me muevo mal de piernas, pero las manos y los brazos son esenciales en ataques cuerpo a cuerpo; lo aprendí en la Delta Force. No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado, pero la puerta se abre lentamente…

Trago saliva con dificultad. Ahí viene. Irons aparece vestido con una camisa blanca remangada hasta los codos y un pantalón vaquero. Pero lo que más me sorprende es la persona que lo acompaña: Amanda Forest, la ex de Chris. No reacciono hasta pasados unos segundos. Su cara de zorra me ha dejado sin habla.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí? –suelto sin pensarlo e intentando tranquilizarme. Sé que todo esto es un juego para desestabilizarme.

-Me corresponde a mí decidirlo, Valentine –me corta Irons tan secamente como le es posible -. Señorita Forest, ¿podría retirar la mesa? Vamos a necesitar espacio.

-Con mucho gusto.

Y de pronto me da una patada en la espinilla que me duele a rabiar. Irons sonríe satisfecho, y yo aprieto los dientes intentando que no se me note el dolor. Dejan espacio suficiente para que puedan hacer lo que les plazca… y conociendo a Irons puede ser cualquier cosa.

Los dos se detienen delante de mí. Los miro. En su mirada hay algo que no me gusta ni un pelo… pero debo ser fuerte, aguantar pase lo que pase. La idea de que Chris pueda estar bien me mantiene con energía.

-Bueno, espero que estés más habladora que el otro –comenta Irons paseándose de un lado a otro. ¿Dónde quedan los formalismos? Ya sí que nos trata como escoria. Coge una silla y se sitúa frente a frente -. Hay muchas cosas que quiero saber, muchas preguntas que me han rondado por la cabeza durante el tiempo que habéis estado desaparecidos… pero vayamos por partes –se ríe. Amanda aprovecha y me coloca las manos esposadas detrás de la silla. Ahora sí que no tengo ninguna posibilidad -. Gracias, agente Harris. Espérenos fuera. Le avisaremos cuando hayamos terminado aquí.

El poli que me ha acompañado todo el trayecto sale de la sala de interrogatorios y me deja con esas dos fieras. Me pongo seria. Si quieren juego… lo van a tener.

-¿Me podrías explicar cómo habéis permanecido ocultos tanto tiempo?

Me quedo mirándole fijamente, seria, sin decir nada. No se creerá que va a intimidarme así como así. Nunca lo han conseguido lo suficiente, ni lo harán. Si es cierto que la situación me preocupa, pero mis años de experiencia me han curtido. Irons, al ver que no digo nada, suspira resignado y se levanta de la silla.

-Te lo voy a volver a preguntar… ¿Dónde demonios están Burton y Chambers?

-Ni muerta me vas a hacer hablar –respondo con toda la sinceridad de la que soy capaz. De pronto, Amanda me propina una torta que resuena en toda la sala. Grito de sorpresa más que de dolor.

-Gracias, señorita Forest… Puede que eso ayude a nuestra invitada a refrescar la memoria –mi respiración se vuelve más pesada, pero sigo manteniendo la compostura -. ¿Qué hacíais Redfield y tú en mi casa anoche?

-Vete al infierno.

Esta vez Amanda me propina un puñetazo, uno muy parecido al que ya me dio una vez, cuando la descubrí inventándose una mentira para engañar a Chris. El dolor empieza a ser considerable en la parte derecha de mi cara.

-Fiel hasta el final… ¿verdad, Valentine? -escucho decir a Irons intentando olvidarme del dolor. No debo mostrarme débil; es lo que quieren -. Pero no creerás que vas a irte así como así…

De pronto, siento una gran cantidad de agua helada caer por todo mi cuerpo. Dios, está congelada. Tirito un poco y le escupo a Irons algo de agua en la cara. Amanda se sitúa delante de mí y me da un puñetazo en la boca del estómago. Gruño débilmente, y recibo al instante otro más, y una patada en mis partes bajas. Aprieto los dientes. Dios, esto es una auténtica tortura.

-Tranquila, señorita Forest. La quiero viva… de momento.

La confesión de Irons me confirma las sospechas que ya tuve durante la noche: tanto si le contamos algo como si no, va a matarnos. Umbrella y él mismo han puesto precio a nuestras cabezas, y es muy posible que esa deuda se salde en muy poco tiempo… Si tan sólo pudiera tener un día más para idear un plan y sacarnos a Chris y a mí de aquí…

Sé cómo está estructurada la comisaría y algunos de sus puntos más vulnerables. Pero… no tengo tiempo para planearlo en un día o en unas horas… Quién sabe. El agua me baja por el pelo y me empapa toda la ropa. Hasta los pezones se me han puesto duros.

Veo cómo Irons me mira, y en sus ojos veo cierto interés. Oh, no. Eso sí que no. ¿Qué perversa idea se le estará pasando por la cabeza?

-¿Umbrella te ha pedido que hagas esto? –le pregunto con voz calmada, esperando recibir un nuevo golpe. Pero no llega. El jefe de policía se sitúa de nuevo frente a mí con una sonrisa -. ¿Cuánto te han pagado?

-Tengo muchos contactos y amigos en la corporación… Nuestro interés es mutuo…

-Maldito cabrón…

Amanda me golpea con un palo de madera en la cabeza. Siento un enorme martilleo. Todo se vuelve oscuro a mi alrededor.

-Basta. Creo que por hoy es suficiente –oigo la voz de Irons muy lejana, como si estuviera en otra habitación -. Dígale al agente Harris que escolte a esta escoria a su celda… -alguien me levanta la cabeza, y creo distinguir a Irons -. Mañana continuaremos…

Tardan un poco en levantarme. Veo borroso. Me tambaleo varias veces cuando doy unos pasos. Me apoyo contra la pared, y veo que el guarda me agarra por el brazo y me conduce. La urgencia por idear un plan es cada vez mayor.

* * *

¡Pero qué manos más largas tienen algunas! ¡Vaya tela! A ésa si que le vendría bien un escarmiento...

 **Xaori:** Tú como siempre tan puntual ;) Perdona que no te haya contestado hasta ahora, pero la verdad es que he estado toda la semana sin apenas coger el ordenador y un poco liada porque mis alumnos tenían esta semana los exámenes, y tú sabes, cada dos por tres buscándome para resolver dudas xD Yo no quiero decir nada, pero parece que me estás leyendo la mente con tus suposiciones. That's suspicious ¬¬

 **Stardust4:** Pues la situación no va a hacer más que complicarse me temo...

 **Kim Redfield:** Bueno, ya has visto que en este capítulo ha empezado con su peculiar tortura china... Es un cabronazo con todas sus letras. De alguna manera tiene que hacerles pagar por haberle arruinado los planes y haberse colado en su casa sin permiso. Y bueno, respecto a España, bueno, puedo hablarte principalmente de Andalucía, que es donde vivo y la comunidad que más he visitado. También he estado en Madrid, Salamanca y Tenerife. De Andalucía he estado en todas las provincias menos Almería, Jaén y Córdoba (son ocho en total). Yo vivo en una de las más pequeñas y más pobres: Cádiz. Tenemos seis de las ciudades con más paro en toda España, pero la verdad que somos gente que nos dejamos querer: amables, simpáticos, charlatanes hasta por los codos y un poquito sinvergüenzas a veces jeje. Pero vamos, que la verdad que es una provincia muy tranquila, con muchas playas, zonas de campo y se come muy bien: pescado, carne, tapas... Por aquí la verdad que el precio de la comida no es tan caro como en otros sitios como Madrid o Barcelona, y creo que la calidad y la variedad es mucho mejor también, pero bueno, casi todo el mundo que piensa en España piensa en esas dos í los veranos suelen ser bastantes calurosos, y la verdad es que no tenemos ni invierno ni primavera xD. Me refiero: pasamos directamente del frío al calor. La semana pasada estábamos a unos 10 grados, y hoy hemos alcanzado los 25... y me temo que esto será así hasta septiembre/octubre, aumentando progresivamente claro. Mucha gente se viene a Cádiz o Málaga por el clima, porque la verdad que no suele llover mucho y hace muy buena temperatura todo el año. Pues nada, espero que mi explicación te haya servido un poco para conocer mejor la zona por la que vivo.

Bueno, esto es todo por esta semana. ¡Muchas gracias por seguirme!


	13. Chapter 13

Good afternoon! Tranquilos, ya estoy aquí xD. He tenido una mañana movida en el cole y no he podido actualizar hasta que he llegado a casa. Bueno, siento decirlo, no me odiéis, pero vuestros peores temores se van a cumplir. Si habéis comido recientemente o vais a hacerlo, mejor que no lo hagáis. CAPITULO CON CONTENIDO QUE PUEDE HERIR LA SENSIBILIDAD.

* * *

Me duele todo el cuerpo de la paliza que me propinó esa zorra… y la cabeza ni hablemos. Estuve varias horas con la vista borrosa y con mareos. Vamos, si me hubieran dejado las manos libres… me la habría cargado. En la Delta Force me entrenaron para combates callejeros, con todo tipo de utensilios, e incluso para matar si hacía falta. Yo siempre me opuse a esa práctica, pero… las órdenes son órdenes. Qué impotencia sentí al no poder hacer nada.

La puerta de mi celda se abre.

-¡No! –exclamo en cuanto veo al policía aparecer. Me echo contra la pared y me arrincono. El poli da hasta un brinco al oír mi grito.

-Irons… quiere verte –me anuncia con pausa, como si… se compadeciera de mí.

No me muevo. Sé que debo mantenerme firme… pero los recuerdos de todo lo que pasó la noche anterior aún siguen en mi mente muy frescos. No quiero volver a pasar por otra humillación sin tener ninguna posibilidad de defenderme.

El guarda, al ver que no me muevo, se acerca a mí y me coge del brazo llevándome al exterior. Hay otro poli allí esperando. Joder, así no hay ninguna posibilidad de hacer nada. Me ponen las esposas y me conducen hacia la segunda planta… al despacho de Irons.

Apenas doy cuenta del trayecto. Estoy tan centrada en mis pensamientos, en la sensación de que todo va a terminar hoy para mí… Al menos me alegra saber que Barry y Rebecca siguen fuera. Todo está en sus manos ahora. Uno de los guardias pega en la puerta del despacho de Irons.

-Adelante –escucho la voz del jefe desde el otro lado. Trago saliva y no me atrevo a mirar a la puerta.

Mis escoltas me empujan hacia el interior de la sala… y al levantar la cabeza lo primero que veo es a Chris, cuyo rostro se alegra enormemente al verme.

-¡Chris! –exclamo con el corazón latiéndome a mil por ahora.

Corro hacia su posición sintiendo unos enormes deseos de abrazarlo… cuando recuerdo que tengo las manos esposadas, al igual que él. Me sonríe cuando me detengo abruptamente a su lado, pero su gesto cambia de inmediato cuando vemos a Irons levantarse de su silla.

Los policías abandonan el despacho, y Irons cierra la puerta con llave. Eso no me gusta. Veo el mismo gesto de preocupación en el rostro de Chris. Irons se detiene delante de nosotros, examinándonos con una sonrisa burlona.

-Bueno, espero que hayáis descansado y recapacitado durante toda la noche… Tenemos una ardua negociación por delante…

Nos empuja de los hombros dándonos la vuelta. Siento el cañón de una pistola sobre mis riñones, y veo cómo con la otra mano pone otra pistola en la espalda de Chris. Estamos atrapados. Joder, si tan sólo pudiera hacer algo para distraerle el tiempo suficiente…

Irons nos conduce hacia la pared que está detrás de su mesa. Hay un espantoso cuadro de una mujer de rasgos indios junto a un tigre. No parece tener nada de especial… hasta que veo cómo el cuadro se hace un lado dejando al descubierto un interruptor.

Irons lo pulsa y la pared que tenemos delante se abre. Me quedo boquiabierta. ¿Qué demonios ha pasado? Veo el mismo gesto desconcertante en Chris. Tanto tiempo pasando por aquí y nunca habíamos sospechado que tras la pared hay un pasillo.

-Vais a ser uno de los pocos privilegiados en conocer mi secreto… -anuncia el jefe de policía sin apartar las armas -. Vamos, andando.

Llegamos a un ascensor que se abre a nuestra llegada. Es un habitáculo bastante pequeño, donde cabemos los tres de milagro. Bajamos. El descenso dura apenas unos segundos. Estamos ahora en un pasillo de estilo medieval, con antorchas encendidas indicando el camino hacia una puerta de madera.

De pronto, oigo un disparo, y escucho a Chris gritar. Miro a mi lado, y veo a mi compañero apoyarse contra la pared y cojear. ¡Le ha disparado en el pie!

-¡Chris! –grito dando unos pasos hacia él. Siento una bala silbar a mi lado. Me detengo de un sobresalto.

-Esto es para que recordéis quién manda aquí –nos advierte Irons con los ojos completamente salidos de sus órbitas, como si estuviera emocionado -. La próxima vez no fallaré.

Irons agarra a Chris del brazo y lo empuja hasta situarlo junto a la puerta. Le hace un gesto para que la abra, y Chris, con muchas dificultades, lo consigue. Se cae de bruces en el otro lado, doblándose el pie herido. Dios, pobre… Grita en el suelo, y me siento tan impotente por no poder ayudarlo…

Pero algo que no es mi compañero empieza a llamar cada vez más mi atención. Estamos en lo que parece ser… una sala de torturas. Todo mi cuerpo se estremece al ver todo lo que hay a mi alrededor: látigos, calaveras, fustas, cadenas… Dios… ¡Irons es un puto maníaco!

El jefe de policía me agarra con fuerza del brazo y me conduce hacia una barra suspendida para pies y manos. ¡Oh, Dios! Creo que no estoy preparada para nada de esto. Irons me quita las esposas y me ordena con la pistola que suba las escaleras. Voy lentamente, temblando, seguida muy de cerca por ese maníaco.

-Date la vuelta –me ordena con la voz excitada. Joder, esto no puede estar pasando.

Despacio, y mirando al frente, me sitúo de cara. Me coge una mano y me la esposa a la barra, y luego hace lo mismo con la otra mano. Me inmoviliza también la pierna izquierda. Yo sólo puedo observar estupefacta.

-¡Maldito hijo de puta! –exclama Chris intentando correr hacia nuestra dirección. Trota unos metros cojeando y se cae al suelo de nuevo. Irons se carcajea al verlo.

-Buen intento, Redfield… aunque patético –termina de ponerme el soporto en la pierna izquierda, y ya estoy completamente atada, dispuesta en el aire para que haga conmigo lo que le plazca.

Irons aparta la escalera y me baja con una palanca hasta quedar más o menos a su altura. Chris sigue en el suelo con los dientes apretados y jadeando sin parar. El jefe de policía lo coge de la camiseta y lo sitúa en una silla que hay justo enfrente de mí, una silla que tiene pinta de ser eléctrica.

Dios, ese tipo quiere matarnos aquí, ahora mismo. Cada vez lo tengo más claro. Chris intenta oponerse cuando Irons lo sienta en la silla y le esposa las manos y los pies a la silla. Ya está. Ya estamos a su completa merced.

-Jill… Perdóname –murmura Chris… y en ese momento puedo verle lágrimas en los ojos.

-Nos metimos juntos en esto… y juntos lo terminaremos.

Irons ríe de nuevo mientras abre un armario que hay en la parte izquierda.

-Unas palabras muy bonitas, sí señor… -Irons se golpea repetidas veces en la mano con una fusta -. Wesker me advirtió muchas veces que podríais ser un problema a la larga… -se sitúa delante de mí -. Y no se ha equivocado. Desde el incidente de la mansión… habéis sido un auténtico quebradero de cabeza para la corporación Umbrella y para mí…

-Sabemos que has recibido sobornos, y que has estado involucrado en varios casos de corrupción… -le interrumpe Chris con el gesto serio, desafiante -. Ahora entendemos mejor cómo has llegado hasta aquí… A base de talonario.

El jefe de policía se gira… y le da con la fusta a Chris en la cara, haciéndole un corte en la mejilla. Yo cierro los ojos. No quiero ver más. Chris apenas se queja, pero puedo oír cómo su respiración es cada vez más agitada.

-Bien… empezaré por ti, Redfield –continúa su discurso como si no hubiera recibido ninguna interrupción. Se sitúa a mi lado, con la fusta en alto -. ¿Dónde están Burton y Chambers? He dado la orden de matarlos en cuanto los encuentren… ¿No queréis ayudar a los vuestros? No les harán nada si me lo decís, os lo prometo…

-Chris… no le hagas caso –pero sé que mi compañero no va a decir absolutamente nada. Irons me golpea con la fusta en la espalda. Grito. Repite el golpe en la rodilla, esta vez más fuerte, y vuelvo a gritar.

-¡No le hagas daño! –el grito desgarrador de Chris resuena en mis oídos… pero el dolor está pudiendo conmigo. Irons suelta una carcajada.

-Qué conmovedor… -se burla el jefe de policía con una sonrisa ancha-. Siempre he pensado que había algo entre vosotros y por eso… quiero aprovechar la situación.

Saca un cuchillo de su pantalón y respiro con dificultad. Hace varios cortes en mi pantalón, haciéndolo jirones. Dios, esto no puede estar pasando. Veo a Chris moverse nervioso en su asiento. Creo que estamos empezando a entender la perversa mente de este tío.

Las luces y las antorchas me permiten distinguirlo absolutamente todo. Mis pantalones caen hechos pedazos, y me quedo en ropa interior… Intento mirar hacia otro lado, pero Irons me sujeta la cara y no puedo hacer nada por evitar su contacto. Su perversa mirada se cruza con la mía… y lo único que puedo hacer es sentir asco.

-¡No! –grita Chris en el momento en el que mis bragas desaparecen también. Miro al cielo pidiendo clemencia.

Escucho el sonido de unos pantalones al ser bajados. Cierro los ojos, y aunque no soy muy creyente, rezo todo lo que sé. Mi hora va a llegar tarde o temprano, y de la peor de las formas posibles. Me atrevo a mirar hacia abajo, y lo que veo me horroriza: Irons se ha quitado los pantalones, y se queda desnudo.

Dios, esto es horrible. ¿De verdad tengo que pasar por todo esto antes de morir? Chris sigue moviéndose frenéticamente en su silla sin demasiado éxito. Irons se ríe mientras se toca su miembro. Asqueroso.

-Voy a dejarte unos instantes para que disfrutes de ella –se dirige a Chris y le da con la fusta en la cabeza -. Puede que sea la última vez que puedas verla desnuda.

Se ríe y activa una palanca que hay a su lado. Chris empieza a convulsionarse en la silla y a gritar de forma ensordecedora. Las lágrimas empiezan a bajarme por las mejillas y grito yo también. La descarga se detiene, y Chris tarda unos segundos en reaccionar.

-Por favor… haré lo que sea. Chris ya ha sufrido bastante –suplico sabiendo que ese tipo va a hacer lo que le dé la gana.

-No te queda más remedio, querida… -responde volviendo con un látigo. Trago saliva con mucha dificultad.

Irons me da una vuelta completa mientras se masturba. Creo que de un momento a otro voy a vomitar. Tengo el estómago muy revuelto. Chris respira con dificultad en su asiento, y tiene la mirada perdida. Esto es el fin. Cierro los ojos… y recibo un fuerte latigazo en el pecho. Grito. Recibo cuatro más en la espalda. Noto algo líquido correr por mi espalda…

-Oh, sí, grita… No sabes cómo me pone –murmura Irons sin dejar de tocar su miembro.

-Déjala, por favor –suplica Chris con la voz quebrada. Irons lo mira con curiosidad -. Te lo contaré… todo…

Miro a Chris sorprendida. No, no es posible. Seguro que está ideando algún plan para ganar tiempo.

-¿De verdad…? Desembucha.

-Sólo queríamos información sobre Umbrella… No… sabemos nada más…

-Una respuesta muy pobre, Redfield… ¿Y qué hay de tus compinches?

-No… no lo sé… Les dijimos que si no tenían noticias de nosotros en veinticuatro horas… se fueran… Posiblemente ya no estén aquí…

-No te creo… ¡Maldito mentiroso!

-¡No!

Y me da un latigazo en mis partes íntimas, y pierdo la noción del tiempo. El dolor es insoportable. Veo unas gotas de sangre caer al suelo… No sé cuánto voy a poder aguantar. Con una rápida y dolorosa embestida, Irons me penetra. Aprieto los dientes. Sé que no debo gritar.

Chris sufre, yo sufro… y Irons sigue propinándome un dolor que jamás había experimentado… ni siquiera con Jerry. Estoy agotada. No puedo más. Cuando creo que voy a desfallecer, todo para. Me quedo suspendida en el aire, con la mirada fija en el suelo.

Mi cuerpo no puede soportar más. Tengo espasmos involuntarios… ¿Voy a sobrevivir a esto? Y de pronto, oigo un grito de rabia a mi derecha. Y luego escucho a Chris gritar… pero no sé nada de lo que está pasando. Segundos después, caigo al suelo y me quedo en él tumbada. No puedo moverme. Me vienen arcadas, y vomito lo poco que he comido en el día. Tengo el estómago revuelto.

-Jill… -mi nombre suena muy lejano. Parece Chris.

* * *

Ronda de reviews. No me sigáis odiando :D

 **Xaori:** Ains amiga... qué decir ya que no haya dicho. Muchas gracias por estar ahí siempre. Tus comentarios me animan mucho, más de lo que piensas. No sabes lo que me reí al leer tu versión sobre el interrogatorio a Jill jajaja sencillamente genial... Espero que este capítulo no te haya dejado muy tocada. Recuerdo que cuando empecé a escribirlo tuve que parar varias veces porque se me ponía la carne de gallina al imaginar las cosas... pero bueno, creo que un poco de acción no le viene mal...

 **Stardust4:** Espero que el capítulo no te haya dejado mal sabor de boca... Y sí, Irons es un c... h... de p... que no merece ni existir. ¡Ese tío es vomitivo!

 **Kim Redfield:** Tal y como dices, primero intentaron sacarle información a Chris... y al ver que no funcionó, decidieron presionar a Jill, pero bueno, les salió el tiro por la culata. Ya sabemos que nuestros protas son fieles hasta el fin, a pesar de que un g... como Irons esté encima de ellos. Y sí, has acertado desgraciadamente con tus suposiciones: la mente de un c... como él sólo puede funcionar de ese modo, así que pensé que era la mejor forma de continuar...

Bueno, os prometo que el próximo capítulo no será tan macabro, pero estará lleno de acción, os lo prometo. See you next week!


	14. Chapter 14

¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal lleváis la semana? Bueno, la mía la verdad que bastante movida: tenemos inspección en el colegio y estamos hasta arriba de papeles y demás... En fin. Me espera un fin de semana interesante rellenando papeles. Tranquilos que este capítulo es más tranquilo que el anterior... o no!

Llevo todo el día sin moverme. No… no puedo pensar con claridad. Todo lo ocurrido el día anterior sigue muy fresco (demasiado) en mi memoria. Mis sueños han estado llenos de pesadillas, eso cuando he podido conciliar el sueño. En mi mente sólo se recrea cómo Irons violaba a Jill una y otra vez.

Siento un escalofrío, y no precisamente por el frío. Hay mucho ajetreo en la comisaría hoy. Algo se cuece. Lo presiento. El ir y venir incesante de pasos no para ni un instante.

Decido levantarme. Poco a poco. El pie me duele una barbaridad; en la enfermería hicieron lo que pudieron para sacarme la bala y aliviar un poco mi dolor. Me traen cada cuatro horas un paracetamol, pero ahora mismo no me hace ningún efecto. Me acerco a los barrotes y observo el exterior.

Se oyen voces lejanas, pero no hay nadie vigilando mi celda. Es muy extraño. Unos pasos se acercan. Me alejo cojeando hasta colocarme cerca de la pared. Un poli se para frente a la verja. Se abre… y no puedo evitar sentirme aliviado cuando veo aparecer a Jill.

El tipo la empuja hacia el interior. Jill cae al suelo.

-Maldito cabrón… -murmura levantándose con lentitud.

-Disfrutad de lo que os queda… Eso es lo que me ha dicho Irons.

Las palabras del tipo me dejan sorprendido. Eso solo confirma mis sospechas: Irons va a matarnos. Hoy. Esta tarde o esta noche. Olvidando unos instantes esos pensamientos, me acerco a mi compañera.

-Jill… -y nos fundimos en un intenso abrazo. Sólo se escuchan nuestras respiraciones durante unos instantes. Me separo un poco y la observo. Tiene un aspecto horrible, el mismo que debo tener yo -. Tenemos que actuar. No creo que… salgamos de hoy.

Jill me mira sorprendida, pero en su mirada veo… determinación. Me gusta.

-Esos capullos me quitaron las ganzúas… -murmura observando la pequeña habitación -. Examina los ladrillos. Busca algún hueco para derribar la pared… No tenemos otra opción…

Asiento enérgicamente y me acerco a la parte derecha, donde está la cama. Voy tocando uno a uno los ladrillos, con desesperación. No sé cuánto tiempo nos queda. No palpo nada, ni una puñetera hendidura. Los gruñidos frustrados de Jill me hacen indicar que no está teniendo mejor suerte.

Unos pasos me distraen. Maldita sea. Jill y yo nos apartamos inmediatamente de la pared y nos quedamos inmóviles uno al lado del otro. Alargo la mano… y encuentro la de Jill. La cojo. No me suelta. La observo. Me gustaría decirle tantas cosas ahora que sé que posiblemente…

Un policía se para delante de la celda. Por su estatura parece una mujer. Abre la puerta y se nos queda mirando. No dice nada durante unos instantes. Mira a un lado y a otro. Su actitud es un tanto… extraña.

-¡Eh, vosotros, venid aquí! –exclama una voz que me es sumamente familiar.

Suelto la mano de Jill y camino con lentitud pero con decisión… No, no puede ser…

-R… -grita Jill llevándose las manos a la boca.

¡Rebecca, nuestra Rebecca, ha venido a rescatarnos! La chica se lleva un dedo a los labios. Dios, cuánto me alegro de verte. Seguro que el bueno de Barry está por allí. Benditos sean. Tienen un plan para sacarnos de aquí.

Rebecca se da la vuelta y nos pasa dos uniformes de policía. Cojo el mío pensativo. Con mi cojera no creo que dé el pego. Tal vez Barry y Rebecca planean que todos salgamos camuflados como polis… pero si me ven cojear van a sospechar de inmediato. Veo a Jill colocarse el uniforme del R.P.D. y una gorra. Tiene también una pistola.

-¿Queréis venir de una puta vez? –vuelve a exclamar Rebecca como si nos estuviera llamando la atención -. Irons quiere ver a Redfield.

Rebecca, tras un rápido examen, parece haberse dado cuenta de mi situación. Dejo el uniforme a un lado, y entonces recuerdo los papeles que escondí bajo la litera. No he tenido tiempo de echarles un vistazo… pero ya lo haré… eso si salimos de aquí.

¡Qué carajo! Rebecca y Barry se han arriesgado, y si han decidido venir hoy, es porque lo tienen todo bien pensado. Me meto los papeles rápidamente bajo mi ropa. Rebecca me lanza una mirada de advertencia. Estamos perdiendo tiempo. Lo sé.

-Esperad… -murmura mirando la derecha. Jill y yo esperamos -. Ahora. Salid.

Jill, disfrazada como policía, se coloca al lado de Rebecca, y yo me coloco delante de ellas. Contengo las ganas de reírme y de abrazar a mis compañeras. No puedo creerme que después de todo por lo que hemos pasado lo vayamos a conseguir…

-Las manos juntas, Redfield… -me ordena Rebecca antes de colocarme unas esposas. Estoy empezando a odiar muy seriamente esos trastos. Nuestra compañera más joven cierra la verja y empezamos a caminar. Rebecca vuelve a dirigirse a nosotros casi murmurando -. Barry está esperando junto a un furgón en el aparcamiento… Hay que llegar allí sin que nos descubran… He oído que Irons quiere mataros en menos de una hora.

Intento no parecer sorprendido, pero el temor de que no estemos saliendo a tiempo me inquieta. Joder, ya me podrían haber trasladado a mí a la zona de celdas junto al aparcamiento. Habría sido todo más fácil. Espero que no nos encontremos con el poli que trajo a Jill, si no todo se acaba.

Caminamos con decisión por los pasillos, cruzándonos con algunos polis que se fijan sobre todo en mí. Bueno, eso es lo importante… que no se centren mucho en Rebecca y en Jill. Llegamos al ala de detectives. Ya estamos más cerca de nuestro destino. Algunos se ríen cuando nos ven pasar. Malditos… Me encantaría cruzarles la cara.

Bajamos por la escalera que lleva al sótano. Es extraño que no nos hayamos encontrado con ningún problema. A estas alturas, posiblemente, ya se han dado cuenta de que no estamos en la celda. Joder, si pudiéramos aguantar cinco minutos más. Pasamos junto a la zona de vestuarios escuchando voces.

-Cuidado –susurra Jill en el momento en el que la puerta que tenemos delante se abre.

Salen varias polis uniformadas. Posiblemente van a empezar su turno. El corazón me da un vuelco al ver que una de ellas es Amanda. Joder… precisamente ahora. Las chicas se nos quedan mirando, y la primera en reaccionar es precisamente mi ex novia. Se ríe señalándome, y las demás le siguen.

-Vaya, vaya… míralo… echo todo un preso –logra decir cuando ha recuperado la compostura -. ¿Dónde está la otra gilipollas? El otro día Irons me permitió que la zurrara… y vaya si lo hice. La dejé llorando.

Nuevas risas. Siento que Jill se mueve incómoda a mi lado. Afortunadamente no abre la boca.

-Tengo que llevar al preso a la celda. Si me disculpáis… -la interrumpe Rebecca dándome un empujón para hacerme caminar. Cuanto antes nos alejemos de éstas, mejor.

-¿Pero él no estaba en la celda del ala oeste?

Mierda. Rebecca me detiene. Primer puto problema. Mi compañera está nerviosa; nos ha pillado a todos por sorpresa. Jill simula examinar la pared del lado opuesto. Aunque lleva gorra, sé que lo está haciendo para que no se le vea bien la cara.

-Irons nos ha pedido que lo traslademos allí –responde Rebecca encogiéndose de hombros -. Vamos, andando.

No le discuto. Jill se une a nosotros, y hacemos los últimos metros hasta el parking a un ritmo más elevado de la cuenta. Joder, estoy convencido de que ahora le irá con el cuento a Irons. Tenemos que largarnos de aquí cuanto antes.

-Se nos ha acabado el tiempo –murmura Rebecca dirigiéndome hacia el furgón que está más alejado de nosotros.

Barry, vestido como un poli también, nos está esperando apoyado en la furgoneta. Suspira aliviado al vernos.

-Me estaba empezando a preocupar… ¿Algún problema?

-¡Arranca! ¡Tenemos que irnos! –grita Jill mirando hacia la puerta que conduce a las celdas.

Dos polis vienen en nuestra dirección charlando. No parecen haberse dado cuenta de nuestra presencia. Barry abre la puerta trasera, y yo me introduzco de un salto. Espero que no me hayan visto. Rebecca me acompaña, y Barry cierra la puerta.

Comparto una mirada de preocupación con Rebecca. Todavía nos queda lo peor: salir sin levantar sospechas.

-¡Eh, vosotros! ¿Qué estáis haciendo? –pregunta alguien fuera, posiblemente uno de los tipos que vimos antes.

-Tenemos una emergencia en Mall Street –oigo a Barry. Rebecca y yo nos miramos en silencio -. Salimos pitando. No podemos perder tiempo.

Nadie dice nada más, e instantes después escucho las puertas delanteras abrirse. Rebecca se acerca a mí y me quita las esposas. Suspiro aliviado. Ahora entiendo por qué todos los presos se quejan de que les hacen daño cuando se las ponen.

El vehículo se mueve. Nos ponemos en marcha. Una leve esperanza se apodera de mí. Estamos tan cerca… La tensión es tan patente que nadie habla. Poco después el furgón se detiene. El control de salida. Dios… a estas alturas, ya deben saber que estamos escapando.

-Barry… ¡acelera! –le ordeno sin pensarlo. Los segundos que perdamos aquí pueden ser fundamentales.

-¿Qué?

-¡Vámonos de aquí!

Y con una velocidad de vértigo nos desplazamos. Oigo voces a mi espalda. Pero no importa. Somos libres. Después de todo por lo que hemos tenido que pasar… ha merecido la pena a pesar de que hemos tenido que pagar un precio muy alto.

Barry abre la puerta mientras ayudo a Chris a subir los escalones. El pie debe dolerle mucho. No para de apretar los dientes. Rebecca está vigilando la calle. No hay nadie. Hemos escuchado varias sirenas de policía que nos han puesto en alerta, pero no nos han visto. El rescate ha sido un auténtico éxito.

No sé cómo podré agradecerles a Rebecca y a Barry lo que han hecho por nosotros. De una muerte segura… a seguir vivos un día más para luchar. Entramos en el piso de Forest, cerrando la puerta con llave y bloqueándola. Es entonces cuando nos permitimos respirar tranquilos.

Dejo a Chris sentado en el sofá. Miro a Barry y le abrazo.

-Nos has sacado de una buena, amigo… -le digo cuando termina el abrazo. Barry simplemente sonríe.

-No tienes que agradecer nada… Os lo debo por… todo el daño que os causé… por culpa de…

-Vamos, de no ser por ti, me habría convertido en un sándwich de Jill –le guiño un ojo. Barry vuelve a sonreír.

Aún recuerdo lo tonta que fui cuando activé un mecanismo que hizo caer el techo del suelo hasta que casi me aplasta si Barry no me hubiera sacado literalmente a rastras de la habitación.

Sé que se siente muy culpable por haber seguido las órdenes del capitán Wesker para encubrir las pruebas. ¿Y quién iba a pensar que el capitán jugaba en el bando contrario? Desde luego que Barry hizo lo que tenía que hacer, y no se le puede reprochar nada a pesar de que en varias ocasiones nos puso en peligro. A mí en más de una ocasión.

-Tenéis un aspecto horrible los dos… -comenta Rebecca llegando con un botiquín. Se sienta junto a Chris -. ¿Queréis contarme qué demonios os ha pasado para acabar allí?

-Eso… ¡Casi me da un infarto cuando me enteré por el periódico! –la apoya Barry asintiendo enérgicamente.

Suspiro cansada sentándome junto a Chris. Rebecca le está examinando el brazo, donde tiene unos cortes profundos, por no mencionar todos los que tiene en la cara. Estamos hechos unos desastres. Yo no me atrevo ni a mirarme en el espejo.

-¿Se lo contamos? –le pregunto a Chris. Mi compañero gruñe cuando Rebecca empieza a desinfectar sus heridas.

-Deberíamos…

Observo durante unos instantes a Rebecca distraída. ¿Realmente estoy preparada para hablar de todo lo que nos hizo Irons? Me entran náuseas sólo de pensarlo… pero Barry y Rebecca están de nuestro lado, luchando. Deben saber toda la verdad.

-Bien… Empezaré desde el principio –me aclaro la garganta -. Chris le pidió a Brad que hackeara la web de Umbrella y consiguiera toda la información que pudiera –Barry me mira sorprendido, y Rebecca detiene unos instantes sus curas -. Consiguió algunos datos, pero nada relevante…

-¿Y nos lo has estado ocultando todo este tiempo? –le pregunta Barry. Puedo notar un deje de enfado en su voz.

-Quería… esperar a tener pruebas sólidas –Rebecca está ahora con las heridas de su cara -. Jill lo sabe porque un día me pilló mientras todos dormíais…

-Chris intentó encontrar otra manera de conseguir información… y yo le sugerí ir a casa de Irons… -prosigo mi relato como si no me hubieran interrumpido. Barry me mira como si estuviera loca.

-¿Qué? ¿Se os fue la olla? –comenta Rebecca poniendo unas tiritas en la cara de Chris.

-Estaba todo pensado… o eso creíamos –contesta Chris mientras Rebecca lo tumba en el sofá. Su cabeza queda en mi regazo… y le acaricio el cabello. Chris cierra los ojos. Rebecca le está examinando el pie.

-Todo fue bien al principio. Nos topamos con algún que otro problema… como unos matones de Umbrella.

-¿Qué? –exclama Barry sorprendido -. ¿Allí, en casa de Irons?

-Muy interesante… -opina Rebecca pensativa. Mueve el pie de Chris de un lado a otro ante las muestras de dolor de éste -. Eso demuestra que hay algún tipo de conexión entre el jefe de policía y la corporación.

-No sé cómo lo hicieron… pero nos pillaron. Desactivamos todos los sistemas de seguridad de la casa… pero algo se nos escapó… -continúo hablando pensando amargamente que tendríamos que haber hecho un registro más exhaustivo -. Nos dieron una pequeña paliza y nos llevaron a la comisaría… donde nos hemos enfrentado al tirano…

Me estremezco un poco, y noto que Chris se mueve incómodo también. Desde luego que no va a ser nada fácil contarlo todo.

-¿Os ha hecho él todo eso? –Barry lanza la pregunta al aire. No digo nada. Chris tampoco. Lo miro. Creo que él tampoco sabe qué decir. Abro la boca para hablar, pero mi compañero me adelanta.

-Sí… nos ha humillado para sacarnos información… y éste es el resultado.

-Joder… menos mal que llegamos a tiempo…

-Chris… tienes todo el cuerpo herido –comenta Rebecca levantándole la camiseta.

Chris se incorpora quitándose la camiseta. Se le caen unos papeles al suelo, pero no les presta atención. Me pregunto qué será. Rebecca emite un grito de sorpresa, y yo me quedo boquiabierta. Tiene todo el torso lleno arañazos… pero lo peor es la espalda. ¡La tiene toda quemada! ¡Maldito cabrón! Sólo yo puedo saber lo que ha sufrido…

-¿Qué os ha hecho ese hijo de puta? –grita Barry furioso. Le hago un gesto para que baje la voz. Se supone que no estamos aquí.

-Voy a echarte una crema, Chris… Quizá te escueza un poco.

Chris protesta constantemente mientras Rebecca le aplica la crema por la espalda. Pobre… me duele tanto verle así… Aunque también debo compadecerme de mí. Tengo unos dolores terribles por todo el cuerpo, sobre todo en mi sexo. Dios… eso fue una salvajada.

Intento quitar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza.

-Deberías mantener reposo total –le recomienda Rebecca a Chris cuando ha terminado con él -. En un par de días o tres te sentirás mucho mejor. Jill, ven conmigo al servicio para que te eche un vistazo.

Le echo una última mirada a Chris antes de seguir a Rebecca. El cuarto de baño es bastante pequeño, pero hay espacio suficiente para las dos. Rebecca deja el botiquín en el lavabo y echa el pestillo. Me coge de los hombros y me examina detenidamente.

-Jill… ¿qué demonios os ha pasado? Es como si acabarais de salir de la guerra o algo parecido. Tenéis un aspecto horrible.

Y por primera vez me atrevo a mirarme. No puedo evitar reprimir un grito. Tengo un enorme chichón en la sien izquierda, donde posiblemente la zorra de Amanda me golpeó. También unas ojeras que dan auténtico miedo, de las noches que he pasado sin dormir.

Mi pómulo derecho está un poco inflamado. Otro regalito de esa idiota. Mis brazos están llenos de arañazos… y no me atrevo a mirar mi torso y mi espalda. Tienen que estar en carne viva. Me duele todo.

-Joder… maldita sea –logro decir apoyando las manos sobre el lavabo.

-Irons… os maltrató de algún modo, ¿verdad? Esas heridas… suelen producto de fuertes golpes con o sin objetos…

Miro a mi compañera. Rebecca, a pesar de su corta edad, ha demostrado estar completamente capacitada para cualquier situación que se le presente. Ya me hubiera gustado a mí tener su desparpajo y su mente con dieciocho años.

-Rebecca… de verdad que pensaba que no lo contábamos –se me escapa una lágrima -. Ésta es la cuarta vez que he visto la muerte de cerca… Ese cabrón… utilizó su retorcida mente para hacernos hablar… Puñetazos, agresiones, latigazos, electricidad –Rebecca se queda boquiabierta -. A mí… me violó…

Y sin saber por qué me quedo más aliviada. Rebecca me pone las manos en los hombros, quizá para darme consuelo. Es lo que necesito en estos momentos. Mis pesadillas aún no han terminado. Desde luego que no.

-Jill… te juro que cogeremos a ese cabrón hijo de puta y le haremos pagar con intereses… ¿Sientes mareos, náuseas, jaqueca…?

-De todo un poco… -respondo quitándome la parte de arriba del uniforme. Me miro en el espejo. Me quedo boquiabierta. Mi espalda está colorada y llena de arañazos ensangrentados. Me escuece -. Uf… esto duele… me duele todo el cuerpo en general…

-Déjame desinfectarte las heridas… Voy a ver qué es lo que tiene Forest… de pastillas para aliviarte los dolores -al nombrar a su antiguo compañero de equipo se detiene. Nunca lo olvidaremos. Ni a él ni a ninguno de los caídos.

* * *

 **Xaori:** Siento que el capítulo anterior te dejara así, pero ya ves que las cosas vuelven a la normalidad... Más o menos xD Ya se sabe que en este mundo todo es relativo. Pero bueno, nuestros protagonistas necesitaban un descanso: han sido humillados y torturados hasta el máximo. Espero que estés ya más animada. ¡Ánimo!

 **Jo Drake:** Muchas gracias por comentar mi historia. Me alegra ver que poco a poco más gente se está uniendo a mi historia :) Créeme. Me dolió más que a todos lo que pasó en el anterior capítulo: Chris y Jill para mí son unos iconos, y no soporto que les pase algo. Pero bueno, creo que este enfoque le daba algo más de dramatismo a la historia.

Pues nada, esto es todo por ahora. ¡A seguir con los papeles!


	15. Chapter 15

¡Hola a todos de nuevo! ¿Qué tal todo? Yo llevo una semana muy liada en el cole. Seguimos y seguimos con los inspectores, y hasta la semana que viene no creo que terminemos. Pero bueno, lo importante es que la semana que viene empiezan las vacaciones! Yes, yes, yes. Pero antes de eso, a disfrutar de un nuevo capítulo. Muchas gracias de nuevo a todos los que me seguís y comentáis.

* * *

Las horribles pesadillas vuelven a repetirse en mi cabeza. Me despierto sobresaltado. Todo está en calma. Aún es de noche. Rebecca está durmiendo en el colchón de al lado, y Barry en el sofá. Lo que quiere decir que Jill está de guardia. Debe ser una hora bastante avanzada. Creo que su turno era el último. Yo hice el primero.

Me incorporo lentamente sintiendo unos dolores enormes, sobre todo en la espalda y el pie. Rebecca me ha mandado tomar un antiinflamatorio cada ocho horas. Cuando les comenté la posibilidad de ir a buscarlo por si no había en la casa… Barry y Rebecca casi me atan a una silla para que no pudiera moverme.

Sé que cuanto más estemos en el exterior, más expuestos estamos al peligro. Y ahora, con toda la policía y los de Umbrella buscándonos, corremos el doble de peligro. Somos enemigos a la mirada de todos.

Veo una silueta cerca de la ventana. Debe ser Jill. Hay una botella apoyada en el quicio, y ella está sentada en una silla, con un vaso en la mano. Está volviendo a beber… y lo cierto es que ahora no puedo culparla. Creo que ahora empiezo a entender muy bien cuando me decía que el alcohol era lo único que podía hacerla olvidar.

Pero hay tanto que olvidar… que creo que necesitaríamos una transfusión de alcohol hasta caer en coma.

-Hola Jill –la saludo casi con un susurro sentándome en la silla que hay a su lado. Jill dirige unos instantes su mirada hacia mí y vuelve a mirar por la ventana.

Desde que hemos salido de la comisaría no hemos tenido oportunidad de hablar. Hemos estado tan ocupados recuperándonos, atendiendo nuestras heridas, comiendo, que todo lo demás ha quedado en un segundo plano. Algo en mi interior me dice que debería darle consuelo, algo que cualquier hombre haría por una mujer.

-Es agradable estar fuera de esa condenada celda –comento para romper el hielo. Jill da un sorbo a su vaso y me mira con total seriedad. ¿Habré hecho algo mal?

-Y que lo digas… -responde mi compañera mirando a través de la ventana. Está bastante extraña desde que hemos llegado a decir verdad… -. Un día más y creo que me habría vuelto loca.

¿Y qué puedo esperar? Hemos estado casi tres días separados, recibiendo palizas, amenazas, cosas muchos peores de las que me da escalofríos pensar… Es imposible que esté al cien por cien.

Rebecca me abordó a la hora de la cena, y me comentó la necesidad de ser amables con Jill durante los próximos días. Le habrá contado algunos detalles de lo que nos ocurrió, y la verdad es que vamos a necesitar un tiempo para que no esté constantemente en nuestras cabezas.

-Oye… -le digo, pensando en algo que se me ha pasado por la cabeza durante todo este tiempo -. Siento… todo lo que ha pasado. Sé que tendría que haber hecho más.

Mi compañera me mira arqueando una ceja. A mi mente vuelven a venir Irons, su látigo, la forma en la que violaba a Jill… Dios, esto es demasiado. Le quito el vaso a Jill de las manos y le doy un gran trago hasta dejarlo casi vacío. Cierro los ojos saboreando el sabor fuerte del whisky.

Le devuelvo el vaso a mi compañera ante su atenta mirada.

-¿Por qué piensas que podrías haber hecho más?

-Es que… -me llevo las manos a la cabeza -. Tendría que haber evitado que ese capullo… te tocara. No… no me lo puedo perdonar.

Sí, eso es exactamente lo que pienso. Creo que nunca he sentido tanta rabia e impotencia como ese día. Quizá se pueda comparar al día que nos ordenaron dejar atrás a nuestros compañeros cuando servía en las fuerzas aéreas.

Jill me pone una mano en el hombro, y la veo negar en silencio.

-Creo que hicimos todo lo posible para evitar que Umbrella se salga con la suya… de momento. Pero si Irons está con ellos…

-Lo está. Él mismo nos lo confirmó –guardo silencio unos instantes -. Cualquier cosa que involucre a la corporación se encargará de taparla a la prensa… Umbrella ha movido bien sus fichas…

-Por curiosidad… ¿qué fue lo que encontraste en casa de Irons? –me pregunta mientras llena casi a la mitad su vaso. No sé si debería decirle que pare… Como ya le advertí una vez, necesito que todos estemos lo más alertas posibles.

Medito su pregunta unos instantes. Aún no he podido echarle un ojo a lo cogí en la casa de Irons, pero bueno, tal vez pueda explicarle una idea general.

-Bueno… ese hijo de puta no ha jugado limpio nunca…

-¿En serio? –detecto cierta ironía en su tono. Yo sonrío.

-Ha estado involucrado en varios casos de estafa, ha recibido y dado sobornos, está compinchado con Umbrella… y nos timó con el campeonato de baloncesto.

Jill escupe el sorbo de whisky en cuanto escucha la última parte.

-¿Y qué demonios hizo con el dinero? –tarda sólo unos segundos en darse cuenta -. ¿No me digas que…?

Asiento lentamente. Jill suspira frustrada.

-Umbrella. Tendríamos que haberlo visto venir… Tú lo advertiste siempre, y no te hicimos caso.

La confesión me pilla por sorpresa. Yo siempre he sospechado que Irons no limitaba sus actividades a la comisaría. Su forma de actuar dentro, su actitud, su relación con la plantilla… todo era realmente sospechoso. Ahora sabemos que los de Umbrella se han beneficiado en buena parte de nuestro esfuerzo. Todo… para nada.

-Es irónico… pero en cierto modo siento que hemos trabajado para ellos –continúa hablando mi compañera dejando el vaso junto a la botella.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro, Chris, lo que quieras…

Trago saliva. Bien, allá voy.

-Quiero saber cómo sientes. Sé que nos va a llevar un tiempo superar todo esto, pero quiero que sepas que voy a estar ahí siempre que me necesites.

Jill se queda en silencio, observándome. En su mirada puedo ver gratitud, y su tímida sonrisa me lo confirma. Me encanta que haga eso.

-¿Es cierto lo que dijo Amanda?

-¿Qué me pegó o que me hizo llorar?

Esta vez me toca a mí sonreír.

-Ambas.

-Irons le dio carta libre para hacer conmigo lo que quisiera… pero no, no lloré. Hace falta algo más que una idiota para sacarme de mis casillas.

Sí, ya sé que es muy fuerte. Me lo ha demostrado muchas veces. Pero esta situación… realmente nos ha superado. Guardamos silencio. Sé que debería dormir; mi cuerpo no aguanta más. Me levanto de mi silla ante la atenta mirada de Jill.

-Será mejor que descanse… Mañana tenemos que poner en común todo lo que hemos descubierto con Barry y Rebecca –ambos duermen, y no se han enterado de nada. Deben estar muy agotados también.

-Chris… -la voz de Jill me detiene cuando apenas he dado unos pasos. Me vuelvo -. ¿Puedo… dormir contigo?

Trago saliva… muy excitado. Joder… desde que lo hicimos por primera vez siempre he querido dormir a su lado. La propuesta es muy tentadora, pero no sé qué dirán Barry y Rebecca. Me sigue mirando, esperando una respuesta. Demonios… es tan tentador que no soy capaz de decirle que no.

Y las palabras de Rebecca vuelven a mi memoria: _Jill me ha contado parte de lo que pasó, y sé que tú eres su mejor apoyo ahora mismo. Necesita comprensión y oídos que la escuchen cuando se sienta mal._

 _-_ Claro… ¿Por qué no? –mis palabras salen casi atropelladas por el nerviosismo que siento.

Jill me dedica una de sus mejores sonrisas y caminamos hacia mi colchón vacío. Dejo que se coloque en el lado que más le guste y me tumbo a su lado. Miro al techo. Es una sensación gratificante. Hace mucho que no duermo con una mujer. Jill se mueve, y la miro. Ella también me observa.

-Espero no tener más pesadillas… -murmura conteniendo un bostezo. Eso es exactamente lo mismo que me pasa a mí… y espero que me ayude.

-Eso espero yo también…

Puedo notar lo cerca que estamos el uno del otro. Sólo tengo que girar un poco la cabeza para besar sus tentadores labios, unos que estoy deseando volver a sentir. Y entonces Jill se acerca… y me da un corto beso en los labios. Dios… Mi miembro empieza a activarse. No sé cómo lo hace, pero su más mínimo roce me pone a mil.

Y esta vez soy yo el que devuelve la jugada. La beso con lujuria, con pasión. Nuestras lenguas juegan ansiosas, como otras veces han hecho. Me aparto con desgana… y puedo sentir la decepción en el rostro de Jill. Me sentiría muy avergonzado si Barry o Rebecca nos descubren en una actitud más cariñosa de la habitual.

Ya haré algo para controlar a mi amigo, que está pidiendo guerra. Deseo tanto a esta mujer… pero no quiero interferir en nuestra buena relación. Y creo que ella siente lo mismo por mí… Joder, que complicado es esto…

En fin, será mejor que intente pillar el sueño antes de que empiece nuevamente a divagar. Me sitúo de lado, de cara a Jill, y ella me abraza, poniendo su cabeza en mi hombro. Yo la estrecho en mis brazos. Cierro los ojos saboreando su aroma cautivador.

-Gracias Chris –susurra en mi oído. Sus palabras me derriten.

-No tienes que darlas. Para eso están los amigos.

Y con una sonrisa de adolescente colado por la chica que le gusta cierro los ojos intentando que Morfeo llame a mi puerta lo antes posible.

* * *

¿No son adorables? Me ha salido la vena sensible en este capítulo. Bueno, siempre viene bien un poco de tranquilidad después de todo lo que ha pasado. Aunque bueno, a saber cuánto tiempo más van a estar tranquilos...

 **Xaori:** Creo que en este capítulo vas a odiarme un poco menos jajaja. ¡Si es que tiene que haber de todo, sino no hay gracia! Y bueno, esa charla, como bien decías, más o menos ya se ha producido. Jill sigue en sus trece con la bebida, pero parece que esta vez Chris ha decidido hacer la vista gorda porque él tampoco puede quitarse la imagen de lo que pasó (creo que él ni nadie xD). Y como siempre, muchísimas gracias por estar semana a semana leyendo mi historia y comentando. Merece la pena hacer este tipo de cosas por gente como tú. Cuídate amiga ;)

 **Stardust4:** Efectivamente, tal y como dices, no iban a escapar tan bien, y más sin haber planeado absolutamente nada. Suerte que siempre hay alguien con quien puedes contar para que te ayude en momentos así. Veremos a ver cuánto tiempo más dura esto, porque ahora más que nunca van a estar buscándolos por cada rincón de la ciudad.

Pues nada, esto es todo por esta semana. Espero que este capítulo os haya quitado el mal sabor de boca y os haya hecho olvidar a Irons :D See you next week!


	16. Chapter 16

¡Buenas a todos! Llega la Semana Santa, y eso significa... vacaciones! Estos días van a venir bien para descansar, y olvidar de una vez por todas el por saco que han dado los inspectores. Madre mía. Bueno, no me enrollo más y os dejo el siguiente capítulo... No hay paz para los malvados.

* * *

Despertar esta mañana en los brazos de Chris… ha sido una de las mejores sensaciones que he vivido en mucho tiempo. Ya apenas recordaba lo que era sentir unos brazos fuertes, decididos, sobre mí. He dormido sin pesadillas… y hasta bien tarde. Cuando he abierto los ojos, Chris seguía dormido… y no había ni rastro de Barry o de Rebecca.

Me sonrojo al imaginar lo que debieron pensar cuando nos vieron así, como si fuéramos una pareja súper enamorada. Estoy segura de que Barry me dará una charlita en cuanto tenga la ocasión; ya nos ha atosigado con sus sermones en más de una ocasión.

Chris ha estado todo el día ocupado, imagino que leyendo. Barry ha salido a buscar algo de información. Nuestras salidas están más limitadas. Ya hemos visto varios coches patrullas por las calles, y presiento que cada vez están más cerca de nosotros. Rebecca ha estado poniendo un poco de orden, y yo he estado también trabajando. Al igual que Chris, tengo algo en mente.

Pero quiero reservarme la sorpresa para la reunión que tenemos dentro de un momento. Estoy expectante. Creo que todo lo que hablemos hoy… va a ser clave para nuestro futuro.

Me sirvo un vaso de agua de grifo. Ya no nos quedan botellas. Tampoco podemos abusar de los servicios de la casa. El dueño lo notaría en la factura. Es una suerte que aún no haya pasado por aquí. Es muy posible que esté al corriente de la muerte de su anterior propietario… y es muy extraño que no haya puesto en alquiler o en venta la casa. Mejor para nosotros.

Oigo unos pasos a mi espalda mientras bebo. Miro de reojo. Es Barry. Lleva una camiseta blanca, unos pantalones negros y unas botas marrones. Nuestro vestuario es bastante limitado también… y no podemos hacer mucho uso de la lavadora. Conclusión: ser fugitivos es una auténtica putada.

-Jill, ya está todo listo –asiento dejando el vaso en la fregadero. Paso por su lado, pero Barry me detiene poniéndome una mano en el hombro -. ¿Qué entremanejes os traíais vosotros dos anoche?

Y sin poder evitarlo me echo a reír. ¡Ay, hombres! Sé que dos amigos (hombre y mujer) que duermen juntos es un poco extraño, pero es que es todo tan extraño tan últimamente… que ya valoro mis pasos muy concienzudamente.

-Nada de lo que preocuparse, Barry, de verdad.

Lo cierto es que Chris y yo hemos estado más unidos que nunca en las últimas semanas. Nuestra relación ha alcanzado un punto en el que no sé si somos compañeros, compañeros con derecho a roce, amantes… Tengo muchas cosas ahora en la cabeza, como desacreditar a una maldita corporación que realiza experimentos en secreto.

-Vamos –le animo dándole una palmada en el hombro -. Nos espera una intensa conjura contra Umbrella.

-Eso no me lo pierdo por nada del mundo.

Sonrío al oír su comentario y caminamos hasta el salón, donde Chris y Rebecca están sentados consultando varios papeles. Levantan la mirada cuando nos escuchan acercarnos. Chris me sonríe, y yo le devuelvo el gesto. Sé que para él ha sido gratificante haber compartido conmigo esos momentos.

Me siento a su derecha, y Barry a su izquierda. Ya estamos todos. Podemos empezar.

-Bueno… -Chris, como casi siempre, toma la voz cantante. Desde luego que sería un excelente líder. A mí siempre me ha gustado más estar en un segundo plano -. Ya sabéis por qué estamos aquí… Umbrella nos lleva ventaja en muchos aspectos, pero poco a poco les estamos cogiendo el ritmo –hace una breve pausa consultando los documentos que tiene -. Por lo que sabemos hasta ahora, Umbrella ha utilizado el virus T en seres vivos, creemos que para expandir su uso a mayor escala… Ya habéis comprobado lo que les pasa a los que se exponen a él…

-El virus T puede permanecer en el aire durante horas, incluso días sin perder su eficacia –agrega Rebecca algo seria -. El virus T es más eficaz si se introduce en el organismo, y sus efectos son casi siempre los mismos: el sujeto empieza a experimentar picores por todo el cuerpo, acompañado de fiebre alta y un aumento considerable del apetito. Poco a poco, la piel se va cayendo a jirones, y el sujeto pierde la noción del tiempo, quedando a completa merced del virus…

Me estremezco involuntariamente al oírlo. Dicho así… suena mucho peor. Había oído vagamente algunos de sus efectos, pero ahora que lo escucho de alguien que está tan metida en el tema como Rebecca… es espeluznante.

-En los informes que leímos en la mansión descubrimos que todo fue debido a un accidente, y que el virus se expandió por toda la mansión y el laboratorio –continúa hablando Chris con su habitual tono sereno -. También debemos considerar el tren, el centro de formación y el laboratorio que nos mencionó Rebecca…

-¿Cómo es posible que el virus actuara en sitios tan diferentes al mismo tiempo? –Barry lanza la pregunta mirando a Rebecca. Ahora que lo pienso… tiene mucha razón.

-James Marcus, uno de los fundadores de Umbrella y resucitado gracias al virus Progenitor, me contó que lo propagó por el tren y el centro de formación para vengarse de Umbrella… Lo asesinaron para robarle su trabajo. Pasó quince años conviviendo con el virus en su interior. Actuaba en gran sintonía con las sanguijuelas, que le daban la capacidad de hablar y moverse…

-Virus, virus, virus… Esto es una puta locura –suelto negando constantemente con la cabeza. Estos de Umbrella no saben cuándo parar. Estoy perdida con tantos virus.

-Pues ahí no acaba todo –confiesa Chris con una mirada… triste. Frunzo el ceño. ¿Es que hay más por dios? ¿No han tenido suficiente? Nos muestra una pila de informes que tiene sobre la mesa. El encabezado es sencillo: G.

-¿G? ¿Qué demonios es G? –pregunta Barry casi tan ceñudo como yo.

-Un nuevo virus… -murmura Rebecca llevándose las manos a la boca. Yo la miro boquiabierta. No, no puedo ser. Miro a Chris, esperando que me confirme las sospechas de nuestra compañera… y asiente lentamente -. ¿Puedo…?

Chris la anima a que coja el informe y se enfrasca en su lectura. Yo aún sigo en estado de shock. No, no puedo creerme que sigan jugando con la vida de toda la población. El virus T no pasó más allá de las montañas Arklays… ¿qué ocurrirá si llega a la ciudad? No quiero ni imaginarlo…

-La pesadilla aún no ha terminado. Me temo que no ha hecho más que empezar –comenta Chris cruzándose de brazos y mirando ceñudo todos los documentos que hay sobre la mesa -. Umbrella, con el apoyo de altos directivos del ayuntamiento y de algunos del departamento de policía, está consiguiendo llevar a cabos sus actividades sin llamar la atención… Rebecca, ¿qué puedes contarnos de ese nuevo virus?

Nuestra compañera se queda pensativa unos instantes mientras ojea el informe. Se rasca la barbilla nerviosa. Oh, oh. Creo que eso no me gusta ni un pelo.

-Pues… básicamente el virus duplica el núcleo de fusión del sujeto, consiguiendo que los niveles de medidores se alteren hasta unirse al embrión… y eso hace que el tiempo se estimación se reduzca considerablemente -arqueo una ceja sin entender una mierda. Mis compañeros se han quedado igual que yo. Rebecca nos sonríe -. Perdonad… Lo que este virus hace es buscar a otro sujeto con características similares al infectado para continuar con la reproducción. Es muy similar al virus T, pero sus efectos se hacen visibles en un tiempo menor… Es decir, actúa con mayor rapidez… y sus efectos son devastadores.

-Eso no suena nada bien… -opina Barry pensativo. Desde luego que tampoco me ha sentado nada bien lo que he escuchado -. ¿Y estamos seguros de que ese virus… se está desarrollando?

-Todo esto estaba en casa de Irons… así que creo que van muy en serio –responde Chris rascándose el pelo con energía. Sé que está bastante nervioso -. Allí había cosas muy interesantes relacionadas con sobornos y dinero desviado a fines no demasiado buenos…

Entiendo inmediatamente a lo que Chris se refiere. Ese cabrón nos había estado timando desde el principio. Es hora de que yo también muestre mis cartas. Me levanto del sofá y me acerco a la mesa del salón, donde dejé el escrito que he estado elaborando durante todo el día. Cojo aire y se lo muestro a los demás.

-He pensado… que podríamos interferir un poco más en la opinión pública… dándoles carne fresca a la prensa –les paso el papel. Chris, Barry y Rebecca se juntan para leerlo.

He decidido escribir sobre lo que toda la ciudad experimentó durante los días que se empezaron a producir las desapariciones, sobre Irons, y sobre el efecto que el virus tiene en cualquier cosa viviente que toque. La gente tiene que saber… alguien tiene que creernos.

A la mente me vienen las hermanas McGee, dos chiquillas que fueron las primeras víctimas de la corporación. Recuerdo cómo sus padres me pidieron entre lágrimas que capturara al culpable… y desde ese día no he tenido otra cosa en mente. Y ahora sé quién es el culpable. Sólo falta llevarlo hasta la justicia, lo más difícil.

-Jill… esto es… sinceramente… genial –comenta boquiabierto Barry sin apartar la mirada del documento. Yo sonrío satisfecha.

-Esto en buenas manos… podría ser una auténtica bomba de relojería –opina Chris mirándome. Puedo ver en su gesto que está contento con lo que he hecho -. El problema es… ¿a quién dárselo?

-Seguro que habrá algún periodista interesado… -lo que iba a decir Rebecca queda interrumpido por unas voces masculinas que suenan al otro lado.

-¡Están aquí!

* * *

¡Madre mía! ¿Otra vez? ¡Qué cansinos! Desde luego que no se rinden, y sobre todo teniendo en cuenta todo lo que saben acerca de la corporación.

 **Xaori: E** spero no haberte distraído mucho de la reunión con mi actualización jajaja. Es que no se sabe cuándo acertar :D Bueno, pero hoy he actualizado antes por las vacaciones xD Bueno, lo de la guardia si es cierto que lo suelen cumplir a rajatabla... ¿pero quién iba a perder la ocasión de dormir con Chris? jajaja Jill no es tonta, y sabe muy bien jugar sus cartas. Y bueno, el pobre Chris, creo que de tanto estrés y tensión necesita desfogarla de algún modo, ¿y qué mejor que Jill? Y de nuevo, otra vez el suspense...

 **Stardust4:** La verdad es que a nuestros protagonistas les venía bien un respiro, porque después de la traumática experiencia con Irons no iban a recuperarse de un día para otro así como así. Gracias por tus comentarios.

Pues nada, gracias a todos los que os molestáis semanalmente en pasar por mi historia y leerla. De verdad, sois los mejores. Nos vemos la semana que viene, que aunque esté de vacaciones (y ya os contaré), voy a pasar por aquí. ¡Nos vemos!


	17. Chapter 17

¡Hola a todos! Esta semana he vuelto más temprano de la cuenta, y es que... ¡en unas horas salgo hacia Leeds! Sí, me voy hasta el domingo, así que no creo que tenga mucho tiempo para estar por aquí. Así que como pienso en vosotros, os dejo el siguiente capítulo antes de lo previsto. ¡Disfrutadlo!

* * *

Reacciono instintivamente. Agarro todos los papeles que hay sobre la mesa y cojo la mochila que he dejado junto al sofá. El armario que bloquea la puerta está aguantando las acometidas, pero no sé cuánto tiempo más resistirá.

-¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! –grita Barry abriendo la puerta trasera.

Hay un pequeño patio por el que podemos escapar. El problema es que no tenemos ningún medio por el que huir. Tendremos que hacerlo a pie… y la idea no es muy alentadora que digamos.

Cruzo el umbral de la puerta, y veo a Jill y a Rebecca detenidas a pocos metros. Hay cuatro o cinco tipos armados hasta las cejas. Estamos bien jodidos. Lo único que llevamos encima son nuestras pistolas… y no creo que nos dé tiempo a levantarlas antes de recibir un disparo.

-Estáis rodeados, capullos –exclama uno de ellos dando unos pasos hacia nosotros -. Manos arriba.

Levanto las manos despacio, intentando idear un plan. Veo de reojo que Barry se lleva una mano a su riñonera. Frunzo el ceño. ¿Qué estará tramando? Y antes de que me dé cuenta, lanza algo al aire. Sin pensarlo, me tiro al suelo, y me levanto rápidamente corriendo hacia la izquierda.

Ya hay varios curiosos que asoman las cabezas por la ventana. Salto la valla que separa una casa de otra. Esquivo los disparos como puedo. Me acerco a la verja que comunica con la calle y doy un salto. Golpeo con los puños a un tipo que está distraído disparando hacia la otra parte, y vuelvo a correr.

No sé cuánto tiempo podré aguantar este ritmo, pero debo quitarme de en medio cuanto antes. Repaso mentalmente el recorrido que tengo delante. La calle gira hacia la derecha, y luego hay un cruce de caminos. Puedo ir hacia la izquierda o continuar recto. Si no recuerdo mal, cerca hay una estación de metro.

Sí, ése debe ser mi destino. Paso tras un contenedor escuchando cómo las balas impactan en él. Varios coches y personas que van por allí me observan detenidamente. Pero yo no tengo tiempo que perder. Lo más seguro es que ya vengan en mi busca con un coche.

Giro a la izquierda en la avenida sin percibir ningún rastro de mis compañeros. Joder, ¿dónde se han metido? La mochila empieza a ser cada vez más pesada. El costado empieza a dolerme de no controlar bien la respiración. Ya puedo ver a lo lejos la entrada de la estación.

Acelero aún más la carrera con la respiración agitada. Miro hacia atrás. Hay un coche gris que viene muy rápido en mi dirección. Mierda. Y segundos después escucho disparos, y los gritos de los transeúntes que huyen para ponerse a cubierto. Agacho la cabeza y zigzagueo esquivando algunas papeleras y caminantes.

Voy tan distraído que me choco contra una mujer que abraza a su hija. El impacto nos derriba a los tres. Me duele la rodilla, pero ese dolor no es nada comparado al que siento en el pie. Dios, es increíble que apenas esté cojeando.

-Lo siento –me disculpo levantándome rápidamente.

Los tipos ya casi están a mi altura. Uno de ellos va a dispararme… y cae al suelo. Miro hacia atrás… y veo a Jill correr con su pistola en la mano.

-¡Vamos! –me grita para sacarme de mi ensimismamiento.

Su grito me hace reaccionar. Mi compañera me alcanza y yo le sigo el ritmo. Me ha salvado la vida… una vez más. Ya casi hemos alcanzado la entrada. Uno de los disparos da en una papelera. Tengo que saltar hacia la izquierda para esquivarla. Me choco contra la pared y me impulso hasta meterme en la entrada.

Bajo los escalones de dos en dos siguiendo a Jill de cerca. No hay ni rastro de Barry y de Rebecca. Preocupante. Sigo esquivando a más personas entre las estrechas calles de entrada. ¿Es que todo el mundo se ha puesto de acuerdo para coger el metro ahora?

Y entonces me asalta una duda… ¿Cómo vamos a pasar por los tornos sin un billete? Jill parece pensar lo mismo que yo, porque la veo escrutando con la mirada a todos los que hay por allí. Se acerca sigilosamente a una pareja que tiene los billetes en la mano, y se los quita con una rapidez asombrosa.

Me pasa uno y nos acercamos a la entrada. Me voy hacia el que está más despejado. La cola parece no avanzar nunca. ¡Vamos! Oigo un grito por detrás. Alguien parece haber perdido algo. Estoy seguro de que la mujer se ha dado cuenta de que no tiene los billetes.

Llega mi turno y paso por el torno con rapidez, agarrando con fuerza mi mochila. Jill me espera al otro lado. Tenemos que darnos prisa.

-¡Allí están! ¡Deténgalos! –exclama alguien a nuestra espalda. Mierda.

Volvemos a correr bajando las escaleras a un ritmo vertiginoso. Llegamos a un cruce de caminos. Si vamos a la derecha, nos dirigimos hacia el centro de la ciudad, y si vamos hacia la izquierda, vamos hacia el este de Raccoon City, cerca de donde vivía Jill. Ésta me agarra del brazo y tira de mí para dirigirnos hacia esa dirección. No sé si tendrá algo en mente.

Espero que haya algún tren cerca, si no tendremos que cruzar la vía y seguir huyendo hasta salir de esa ratonera. No sé si ha sido buena idea refugiarse allí. Además, tenemos desventaja: ellos nos conocen a nosotros, nosotros a ellos no.

Veo un tren que está llegando en el andén. Alguien choca contra mí. Me giro y veo a Barry con el rosto encendido.

-¡Barry! –exclamo sintiendo un alivio enorme, un alivio que desaparece cuando no veo a Rebecca -. ¿Dónde…?

-Ahora… no… -logra decir casi sin aire.

Casi todo el mundo ya ha entrado en el tren. Suena un pitido. Las puertas están a punto de cerrarse. ¡No! La primera en llegar es Jill, que se cuela de un salto. Barry es el siguiente, y yo entro justo cuando las puertas se están cerrando. Me llevo un golpe en el culo de cuidado.

Nos ponemos en marcha. Veo a tres tipos con rifles llegar al andén. No sé si nos han visto. Miro por primera vez el vagón. Somos el centro de atención. Todas las miradas están puestas en nosotros. Intento camuflar como puedo mi pistola echándome la camiseta sudada hacia abajo.

Seguro que alguien nos reconoce. Barry mira distraídamente por la ventana cogiendo un posamanos. Jill sigue con atención el recorrido del tren. Yo también lo hago. Debemos decidir dónde nos vamos a bajar, y lo más importante de todo, dónde nos vamos a ocultar.

-Tercera parada. Main park –murmuro sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla. Estamos a punto de llegar a la primera.

Sí, Main Park debe ser nuestro destino. No estoy seguro de que nos hayan visto, y en ese caso, les llevaría algún tiempo llegar a la parada, que está a unos quince minutos de la que cogimos. Suspiro resignado. Otro día movido.

* * *

Bajamos del tren en cuanto se detiene en la parada. Caminamos a buen ritmo pero sin llegar a correr. No queremos llamar la atención. Tampoco sabemos si nuestros perseguidores están por allí, así que todo es un completo caos. Algunas personas se nos quedan mirando cuando subimos a buen ritmo por las escaleras mecánicas. Seguro que alguien ya nos ha reconocido.

En poco más de un minuto estamos fuera. Ya casi ha anochecido por completo. Le dije a Chris de coger por aquí… porque tengo un plan. Esta zona, cerca de uno de los principales parques de Raccoon, está a unas ocho manzanas de mi antiguo piso.

Sé que terminaron de construir un bloque de apartamentos, pero hubo algún problema con los contratos, y muchos de sus propietarios finalmente no pudieron disfrutar de su casa. Un putadón en toda regla. Y lo peor de todo es que en los últimos meses se han metido personas sin hogar en ellos.

Y ése es mi plan también: buscar un piso que esté abandonado y meternos en él. El caso fue muy comentado en los medios, pero ha ido perdiendo fuerza con el paso de los días. No creo que a los de Umbrella se les ocurra buscarnos allí… salvo que ya nos estén vigilando.

Veo a mis compañeros mirar de un lado a otro con desconfianza cuando estamos en la calle. Me coloco bien la mochila, ya que sólo la llevaba en el lado derecho después de la carrera que nos hemos dado. Es una suerte que Chris siempre nos recordaba tener preparado todo aquello que más necesitáramos por si teníamos que huir. Y, una vez más, no se ha equivocado.

-Bien… ¿ahora qué? –pregunta Barry poniendo su mano discretamente en la cadera. Estoy segura de que allí está su arma.

-Jill… ¿qué sugieres? –Chris me pasa la pelota con descaro. Vaya, ahora soy yo la que lleva las riendas de la situación… y sé lo que tengo que hacer.

-Hay un bloque de pisos cerca de aquí que está casi deshabitado –hago una puntualización en la palabra casi. Chris me observa con el ceño fruncido. Barry está vigilando -. Digo casi porque lo han ocupado –el rostro de Chris se relaja un poco -. Nosotros vamos a hacer lo mismo.

-Vale, estoy de acuerdo. Guíanos.

Asiento lentamente y nos ponemos en marcha. Avanzo con decisión, pasando entre las personas que hay por allí. Chris y Barry vigilan sin parar. Es un auténtico incordio no saber a quiénes nos enfrentamos.

Tras cinco minutos recorriendo las calles de Raccoon, y alguna que otra parada para comprobar que todo está en orden, llegamos al bloque de pisos en cuestión. Es un edificio bastante moderno, aunque carece de cualquier sistema de seguridad, como porteros, telefonillos, o sistema de ascensor.

Un vistazo rápido me sirve para ver que tiene seis plantas. Muchas de las viviendas están a oscuras, pero en algunas de ellas puede verse algo de luz. Vaya, me pregunto si habrán puenteado el sistema de electricidad de los pisos colindantes para abastecerse. Sin embargo, no parece que haya muchas personas allí.

-Es perfecto –opina Barry satisfecho. Yo sonrío. Sí, desde aquí podremos controlarlo todo y dar nuestro siguiente paso.

-Vamos a probar en los pisos de la planta superior –sugiere Chris pensativo -. Creo que los ocupas habrán elegido los pisos más bajos.

Asiento coincidiendo con él. Nos volvemos a poner en marcha. Subimos a buen ritmo las escaleras hasta la última planta. Siento el cuerpo cansado, como si me hubieran dado una paliza. No tiene comparación con lo que me hizo Irons, pero con la adrenalina por las nubes y las carreras que nos hemos dado hasta llegar aquí, mi cuerpo me pide ya un breve parón.

Caigo en la cuenta de que no tengo las ganzúas cuando llegamos al rellano de la sexta planta. A ver cómo nos las apañamos para abrir una de las puertas. Puedo utilizar uno de mis pendientes, pero necesitaría algo con lo que hacer palanca. Debo avisarles.

-Buscad algo que pueda servirme de palanca para mi pendiente –me quito el de la derecha, y me quedo junto a la puerta examinándola -. Esos cabrones se quedaron con mi juego de ganzúas… El otro me lo dejé en la comisaría.

La cerradura es muy nueva. Creo que va a ser bastante complicado forzarla… pero hasta el día de hoy no ha habido cerradura que se me haya resistido. Barry se acerca con un clic de sujetar papeles. Bien, es perfecto. Introduzco la punta del pendiente y empiezo con ese juego de manos que tanto me gusta.

Tal y como temía, me va a costar un poco. Además, no creo que esta cerradura haya sido utilizada nunca, así que el problema es doble. No sé cuánto tiempo tardo, pero más de lo esperado seguro. Me caen hasta unos goterones de sudor por la sien. Abro la puerta con lentitud, y dejo que mis compañeros entren en primer lugar.

Me pongo el pendiente y cojo mi pistola, preparada para entrar en el que va a ser nuestro nuevo hogar. Lo primero que veo es un corto pasillo que va en tres direcciones: en la derecha está Barry, y en la izquierda Chris, así que opto por seguir de frente. Es una habitación pequeña, que podría ser la cocina de la casa perfectamente.

Delante hay otra puerta que lleva a un balcón. Ése es terreno peligroso. Alguien nos puede ver. El único problema de estar en una planta tan elevada es que si tenemos que huir no podemos utilizar ninguna salida adicional.

Vuelvo a la entrada. Barry y Chris se me unen poco después. Se les ve cansados, preocupados, temerosos… yo me siento exactamente igual.

-Dios mío… ¡Rebecca! –exclamo al darme cuenta de que nuestra compañera no está con nosotros. Me llevo las manos a la cabeza. ¿Cómo he podido olvidarla? Estas últimas semanas me han servido para conocerla mucho mejor, y la verdad es que es una joven que se hace querer -. ¿Qué le pasado? ¿Está…?

Ni Chris ni Barry dicen nada. Eso sólo hace aumentar mis sospechas de que le ha pasado algo. Joder, no puede ser…

-La última vez que la vi iba corriendo, perseguida por dos de esos tipos… -interviene Barry con voz lúgubre -. No vi nada más… sólo espero que no…

-Rebecca es fuerte –dice Chris con voz firme. Algo en su tono me anima un poco, aunque sólo un poco -. Estoy seguro… de que habrá encontrado la forma de salir de ésta…

Esto es una cruzada en toda regla. Poco a poco están consiguiendo separarnos. Ya sólo quedamos nosotros tres. La urgencia por actuar es cada vez mayor.

-De momento, estamos seguros aquí… -prosigue Chris manteniendo la calma, algo muy habitual en él y que me encanta. Sólo le he visto perder los nervios en dos ocasiones, dos veces más que justificadas -. Vamos a descansar un poco, nos lo merecemos.

-¿Cómo demonios nos han encontrado? No hemos salido apenas al exterior de día… Hemos tomado todas las precauciones necesarias… -pregunto pensativa. La primera vez venían siguiendo a Rebecca, ¿y ahora?

-Pues parece que no ha sido suficiente… -responde Barry cruzándose de brazos -. Necesitaríamos buscar algo de comer. Aquí no tenemos absolutamente nada.

-Iré a buscar algo –me ofrezco dirigiéndome hacia la puerta. Chris me pone una mano en el hombro y me detiene.

-No pienso poner a ninguno de nosotros en peligro… A saber qué ha pasado con Rebecca. Ahora mismo somos los únicos que podemos llegar al final de este asunto.

-¿Y cómo pretendes alimentarte entonces? –le espeto arqueando una ceja. Me conmueve que se preocupe tanto por mí, pero hay que mirar por el bien del grupo -. Agradezco tus nobles intenciones, pero ya sabes que soy la única que puede realizar esta tarea casi a la perfección. Me llevaré uno de los walkies para que te quedes más tranquilo.

Cogimos los walkie talkies y las armas de los uniformes que nos trajimos de la comisaría. Nunca se sabe cuándo pueden hacer falta, además de que son unos objetos que nos pueden salvar la vida.

Chris me sigue mirando con duda, pero finalmente asiente en silencio. Bien, punto para mí. Abro mi mochila y busco entre las cosas que me ha dado tiempo a guardar el walkie. Está casi al final del todo. Compruebo que funciona y se lo enseño a Chris con una sonrisa burlona.

Él me mira serio. Vaya, muy pocas veces lo he visto tan enfadado.

-Chris, piensa un poco… ¿Pretendes alimentarte del aire o algo de eso? –su gesto sigue impasible -. En casa de Forest había suministros. Vale que algunas veces teníamos que salir a por ellos. Pero mira a tu alrededor. No hay nada. Mientras estemos aquí, un día sí y otro también tendremos que salir. No hago esto porque quiero aparentar ser más fuerte o mejor que nadie. Es por el bien del grupo. Si propones algo mejor, estoy encantada de oírlo.

-¡No quiero que nadie más se exponga! ¡Eso es todo!

Pues vaya con el sereno y templado Chris. Ahora voy a tener la culpa de que nos siguieran y nos obligaran a mudarnos. Se marcha hacia la habitación de la derecha con el gesto contrariado. Miro a Barry esperando una respuesta a su reacción. No entiendo absolutamente nada.

-Ve antes de que sea más tarde… -me anima Barry -. Hablaré con él…

Compruebo que mi arma está cargada y el walkie encendido y abandono el piso. Demonios… ¿qué ha pasado con el temple de Chris, con ese hombre que la noche anterior durmió abrazado a mí? Hombres… Suspiro resignada. Tengo que buscar comida enlatada sobre todo. Vamos a pasar mucha, pero que mucha hambre hasta que no encontremos un lugar algo más habitable.

* * *

La próxima semana volveré a actualizar el viernes, como siempre, así que lo único malo es que habrá que esperar un poco más para leer la continuación. De nuevo, muchas gracias a todos los que me leéis constantemente, y gracias a Xaori y Stardust4 por sus comentarios. ¡Sois geniales!


	18. Chapter 18

¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal la semana? La mía mejor de lo que pensaba; después de unas vacaciones siempre cuesta adaptarse, pero bueno, lo estoy llevando bastante bien. Esta vez os he hecho un poco más de rogar, pero bueno, creo que merece la pena ;) ¡Disfrutad!

* * *

Después de la tempestad viene la calma… y parece ser cierto. Ningún ataque, ningún vecino curioso (dudo que se hayan enterado de que estamos aquí). Todo va bien por ahora… Tenemos electricidad y agua, sospecho que puenteada del bloque colindante, lo cual es un pequeño consuelo.

Lo peor de todo es la comida. Llevo las últimas veinticuatro horas a base de comida envasada y croissants. Es una auténtica pesadilla. Si al menos pudiéramos cocinar algo… No es que me queje del escondite, es perfecto para mantenernos ocultos. En fin… habrá que observar y esperar.

Barry está poniendo en una caja de cartón algunas cosas que hemos ido encontrando por el apartamento y que nos han parecido útiles, como una cuerda, un cubo y una pala. Parece que iban a empezar las obras, pero todo se detuvo. Jill nos contó que hubo algún problema con los contratos y que los pisos no pudieron entregarse a los propietarios. Una forma sutil de decir que los timaron.

Jill está sentada apoyada en la pared de enfrente. Está revisando nuestro escaso arsenal: tres pistolas y dos cargadores. Con eso no llegaremos muy lejos. Barry pasa por delante de mí y abandona la estancia, dejándonos solos. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo… no me apetece estar a solas con ella.

Sigo muy enfadado porque interpuso las necesidades a los intereses del grupo. Ahora, más que nunca, necesitamos estar unidos. Sé que la comida es un elemento fundamental, pero, ¿y si la hubieran pillado? ¿Quién dice que ya no estén vigilando las zonas por las que discurre el metro que cogimos? No, desde luego que fue una estupidez.

Cuando llegó con los suministros me negué a comer hasta bien entrada la noche, lo cual pareció alegrarle mucho: una triste lata de piña envasada. Creo que tenemos comida para, al menos, una semana. ¿Y después? Espero que para esa fecha ya podamos volver más o menos a la normalidad.

 _¿A quién vas a engañar? Tu vida ya jamás será igual._

Pienso en Claire, en lo preocupada que debe estar porque no me he puesto en contacto con ella desde hace casi una semana. Conociéndola, es muy extraño que no se haya personado en mi apartamento.

 _Sí, para descubrir que está todo mangas por hombros y que te has largado. Pensará que te han matado o algo de eso._

Ya arreglaré el asunto de mi hermanita cuando tenga algo más tiempo… Todos mis esfuerzos se centran ahora en intentar conseguir información del exterior. Enchufo el portátil a la corriente y suspiro volviendo a echarle un vistazo a los documentos que me consiguió Brad. Ya mismo me los sabré de memoria. Los del virus G reposan a mi lado. Tiene que haber algo que se me haya escapado.

-¿Sigues enfadado conmigo? –me pregunta Jill rompiendo el silencio. Tiene las manos apoyadas en las rodillas y me observa atentamente. Intento ignorarla… pero me cuesta horrores.

Intento centrarme en mi trabajo; qué complicado es tratar con las mujeres. Oigo a mi compañera suspirar resignada. Veo por el rabillo del ojo que se levanta y se marcha, dejándome solo. De repente, y sin haberme dado cuenta antes, observo que la señal Wifi del ordenador está conectada. ¿Hay una red abierta? ¿Dónde?

No importa. Sólo tengo una forma de comprobarlo. Entro en Internet y accedo a una página deportiva. ¡Funciona! Casi salto de la emoción.

-¡Chicos! ¡He conseguido acceso a Internet! –exclamo olvidándome por completo del enfado. Dios, esto es lo mejor que nos ha pasado en las últimas horas.

Oigo los pasos de mis compañeros que se acercan a toda prisa. Voy a la página de uno de los periódicos locales, quizá el más importante: The Raccoon Times.

-¿Cómo lo has conseguido? –pregunta Barry bastante sorprendido, situándose a mi derecha. Jill le sigue a pocos metros.

-Había una red abierta… Espero que sea lo suficientemente estable como para poder utilizarla un tiempo…

-¡Eh, mirad! –llama nuestra atención Jill señalando algo en la pantalla.

Me fijo, y veo que se refiere a un artículo que tiene como titular "Doce nuevos policías se incorporarán al R.P.D." No pierdo el tiempo, y abro la noticia expectante. Nos han buscado sustitutos muy pronto.

 _Michael Warren, alcalde de Raccoon City, nos ha atendido esta mañana en una conversación telefónica. Tras hablarnos un poco sobre sus planes de cara las elecciones del próximo enero, nos ha remitido su preocupación por las muertes que amenazaron a nuestra ciudad hace poco más de un mes y la trágica pérdida de varios miembros de la desaparecida unidad S.T.A.R.S._

 _De hecho, el propio alcalde, muy amigo del jefe de policía, Brian Irons, nos ha confirmado que ya están manos a la obra para sustituir las doce bajas. Los policías en cuestión se incorporarían a la rama del R.P.D., y serán cuidadosamente seleccionados._

 _Parece obvio que el jefe está tomando cartas en el asunto, pero cabe destacar que desde que los S.T.A.R.S. se hicieran con las riendas del caso, las desapariciones y los asesinatos han cesado… ¿Qué habrá pasado para que los miembros supervivientes hayan desaparecido como si se los hubiera tragado la faz de la Tierra? ¿Han conseguido… silenciarlos de alguna manera? Nunca lo sabremos._

Releo el artículo sorprendido… Este periodista me gusta de alguna manera. Se cuestiona todo lo que ha pasado… y con sus preguntas puede hacer reflexionar a más personas. Lo ha firmado Ben Bertolucci. Me quedo pensativo. Puede que ya tengamos a nuestro hombre.

-Me gusta este tipo.

-Hacer una cosa así es jugarse el tipo… -opina Jill observando la pantalla del ordenador.

-No, es poner en duda todo lo que dice Irons… así que ya tiene algo en común conmigo.

Barry sonríe ampliamente, y Jill lo hace tímidamente. Si pudiéramos ponernos en contacto con él y darle el escrito de Jill… Estoy convencido de que lo aceptaría sin dudarlo. Le daría al público algo en lo que pensar.

-Hay que intentar hablar con él… -miro a mi compañera -. Quiero que mañana lo abordes y le entregues lo que escribiste… Esto tiene que hacerse público.

Me observa arqueando una ceja, como si no entendiera lo que le estoy pidiendo. Su lenguaje corporal me dice que aún está enfadada conmigo: ceja arqueada, brazos cruzados y expresión seria. Barry también la mira.

-¿Obedece eso a las necesidades o a los intereses del grupo?

Su respuesta me pilla completamente en fuera de juego. ¿A qué viene eso? Ya no tengo ningún tipo de duda de que está muy enfadada. Abro la boca para replicar, pero no digo nada. No necesitamos discutir más por tonterías.

-Sólo te he pedido que hagas lo posible para darle a la prensa y a los ciudadanos lo que quieren oír –Barry abandona sigilosamente la sala. Estoy seguro de que tiene que estar muy cansado de nuestras constantes disputas en las últimas horas. Jill me observa unos instantes más y vuelve a colocarse en la pared de enfrente. Suspiro -. Oye… sólo quiero que esto salga bien y no me importa… correr riesgos.

-Eso creía desde el principio… -detecto cierta ironía en su tono. Bueno, puede que tal vez me haya pasado un poco.

-Siento mucho haberte gritado así… Estaba con los nervios a flor de piel, preocupado porque nos siguen a todas partes, sin saber qué pasa con Rebecca… De verdad que lo siento.

-No te preocupes, Chris… -responde agachada junto a las cajas que tenemos apiladas -. Están siendo tiempos difíciles para todos… Yo sólo busco lo mejor para el grupo… aunque tenga que poner en juego mi vida.

Jill me sonríe ahora de modo distinto. Se pone a comprobar el poco equipo que tenemos de nuevo. Veo que se sonroja ligeramente. Demonios… qué efecto tan agradable produce eso en mí.

* * *

Bueno, bueno... ¡parece que se ponen en marcha! Se avecina bombazo a la vista. ¿Conseguirá Jill localizar a Bertolucci? ¿Publicará el artículo? ¡Lo sabremos!

 **Xaori:** Rebecca, Rebecca... ¿Qué habrá sido de ella? ¿La habrá capturado Umbrella? ¿Habrá escapado? Nunca lo sabremos (modo irónico on). Me pareció adecuado este giro para explicar el motivo por el que Rebecca nunca ha aparecido junto a Chris y Jill en la lucha... así que espero algún día poder aclarar la situación. Rebecca es un personaje que me encanta (y me atrevo a decir que después de Jill es mi personaje femenino favorito, incluso por delante de nuestra pelirroja internacional). Le cogí mucho cariño en la mansión porque, no sé, me recuerda en muchas cosas a mí con dieciocho años: la inocencia, el querer comerse el mundo, la curiosidad...

 **Stardust4:** Y de nuevo diste en el clavo con Bertolucci jeje. ¿Tan predecible soy? Me dais mucho miedo jajaja. Nah, fuera bromas. Creo que eso le dará mucho trabajo a Irons, y le mantendrá un tiempo las narices apartadas de donde no le llamen.

Pues nada amigos, esto es todo por esta semana. Aunque aún quedan algunos capítulos, temo decir que poco a poco nos estamos acercando al inevitable final. Pero tranquilos... que estaré por aquí siempre que pueda con mis historias :D


	19. Chapter 19

¡Muy buenas queridos amigos! Quiero agradeceros a todos el apoyo que me mostráis todas las semanas. Son estas las cosas que motivan a seguir escribiendo y compartir los trabajos con vosotros... Este capítulo, personalmente, me encanta. ¡Espero que os guste!

* * *

Me pasé casi toda la tarde planificando este nuevo golpe. Lo primero de todo era conseguir una ropa que me hiciera pasar desapercibido. Un rápido vistazo por los alrededores me sirvió para descubrir una pequeña boutique de donde cogí "prestado" un vestido blanco con flores rosas hasta las rodillas, unos zapatos rojos con un poco de tacón, una pamela blanca y una gafas de sol.

Cuando me observé en el escaparate ni me reconocía. Era perfecto. Espero que las dependientas de la tienda no tengan problemas al comprobar que les faltan algunos productos. Tras quitarle a todo las alarmas fui así vestida hasta el piso. Los hombres se me quedaban mirando, pero no llegaron a conocerme.

La sorpresa de Chris y Barry fue mayúscula, tanto que pensaban que era alguna vecina del bloque que los había pillado. Estuve un buen rato riéndome. Me va a costar olvidarlo.

Son poco más de la diez de la mañana. He madrugado bastante, y la verdad es que apenas he dormido por la expectación de este encuentro. Estoy sentada en una cafetería enfrente de la sede del principal periódico de la ciudad: Raccoon Press. Hay bastante gente desayunando, pero nadie me presta atención. Bueno, algún que otro capullo con ganas de pelea.

Una camarera rubia con el pelo recogido en una coleta se acerca a mi mesa.

-Buenos días, señorita. ¿Le han tomado nota? –me saluda con una sonrisa. Si tú supieras a quién estás atendiendo…

-No. Quiero un descafeinado de sobre, por favor. Y un vaso de agua.

-Enseguida lo traigo.

De vez en cuando miro de reojo a la entrada del periódico. No ha salido nadie todavía. Pero no estoy preocupada. Chris me enseñó anoche una foto de Bertolucci, el hombre al que estoy buscando. Hay varios hombres y mujeres de negocios charlando y desayunando, alguna pareja de ancianos, y alguna que otra persona sola… pero ni rastro del periodista.

La rubia llega con mi café y mi vaso de agua. Ahora que lo pienso, debería pedir algo de comer. Desde que nos mudamos apenas hemos probado bocado… Puedo proponerles a mis compañeros salir vestida así e ir a alguna tienda a comprar sin tener que estar robando comida, como en los viejos tiempos.

Vierto el sobre en la leche y le echo azúcar. Aspiro el aroma. Dios, cuánto tiempo sin probar un café. Lo muevo durante unos segundos observando la puerta de la sede abrirse. El corazón empieza a latirme con violencia al distinguir una larga cabellera recogida que deja la puerta abierta para que el resto de sus compañeros salgan al exterior.

Bien, es hora de actuar. Voy a observar, esperar para ver dónde se sientan. Ojalá se sitúen cerca de mí. Y mi plegaria es correspondida: Bertolucci y sus colegas se sitúan en la mesa de al lado. Él se queda de espaldas, y no se me pasa inadvertido que alguno se me queda mirando más tiempo del debido. ¿Tan atractivo resulta este atuendo para los hombres? Debería preguntárselo a Chris.

Toso al atragantarme con el primer sorbo que le doy al café. ¿Por qué estoy pensando eso? Vamos, céntrate. Algunos no me pierden de vista, pero al ver que me encuentro bien prosiguen con lo que estaban haciendo. Y por si fuera poco el café quema como un demonio. Bebo un poco de agua.

-El jefe anda muy interesado en el tema de la pesca furtiva en las montañas Arklays –comenta uno de ellos antes de que la camarera se acerque a tomar nota. Está muy atenta, demasiado. Cuando se retira, prosiguen con la charla.

-Ya sabemos que al bueno de Charlie le encanta la pesca, y quiere darle su merecido a esos cabrones que cazan para alterar el medio ambiente… -el tipo que habla está sentado a la derecha de Bertolucci. Lleva una gorra.

-Pues yo había pensado en escribir algo sobre Irons… -comenta Bertolucci mirando con desconfianza de un lado a otro. Yo mantengo el contacto visual en el interior de la cafetería. Me interesa mucho lo que tiene que decir. Vuelvo a beber el café -. Me han dicho que últimamente se le ve muy acompañado por directivos de Umbrella.

Todos exclaman sorprendidos. Yo apenas reacciono. De no saber todo lo que sé también me habría sorprendido, y bastante. Muevo discretamente la silla un poco hacia la izquierda. No se han dado cuenta. Bien.

-Está tramando algo. Lo sé… -y no puedo evitar pensar en lo que Chris dijo ayer: _este tipo y yo nos llevaríamos bien_ -. Todo el asunto de los S.T.A.R.S., las desapariciones… Las explicaciones no me parecen muy claras… No sabéis cuánto me gustaría entrevistar a alguno de los S.T.A.R.S. para que me cuente su versión… Sería un bombazo.

 _Pues tienes a Jill Valentine a tu espalda…_

La camarera llega con lo que han pedido, y le pido tres sándwiches mixtos y dos cafés para llevar y la cuenta. Me mira un tanto extraña, pero toma nota de todo y se va. Apuro el café y permanezco en silencio. Me interesa mucho lo que están hablando. Observo con media sonrisa la carpeta que tengo a mi lado. Ahí está todo.

-Te podrías meter en un buen lío si lo haces, Ben –opina uno de sus compañeros, uno que tiene un bigote -. Es un tema muy interesante… pero peliagudo. Podrías jugarte el puesto.

-Sí, pero nuestros ciudadanos tienen que estar informados. No podemos estar engañándonos por culpa de unos cuantos políticos y altos cargos corruptos…

Arqueo una ceja sorprendida. Ben se lleva las manos a la boca. Sus compañeros exclaman sorprendidos de nuevo. Tengo la sensación de que eso último se le ha escapado… ¿Es que sabe algo de los negocios turbios de Irons o de sus tratos con cargos del ayuntamiento?

-¡Dios mío, Ben! Este asunto te está trayendo por la calle de la amargura. Olvídalo, ¿quieres? –le aconseja la única mujer del grupo. Una pelirroja con la voz ronca, seguramente a causa del tabaco. Y pensado eso saca un cigarrillo.

Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por la camarera, que llega con el pedido. Son seis dólares. Le pago diez dólares y le digo que se quede con el cambio. Debo largarme antes de que la poli empiece a rondar por allí. El ayuntamiento está justo a mi espalda, y la presencia policial en las horas punta son un ritual.

La camarera agradece mi generosidad con una sonrisa y se aleja para atender a otros clientes. Sujeto la carpeta con dedos temblorosos. Bien, es hora que termine con lo que he venido a hacer. Me acerco al grupo de periodistas que está devorando su desayuno. Suelto la carpeta en mitad de la mesa provocando el sobresalto de todos los presentes.

-¿Queréis respuestas? ¡Ahí las tenéis!

Los comensales se quedan boquiabiertos. Me miran como si estuviera loca o algo de eso… ¡por el amor de Dios! Bertolucci, el primero en reaccionar, coge la carpeta y nada más echarle un vistazo a la primera plana, su rostro se ilumina.

-¡Dios mío! –exclama al darse cuenta de que tiene una bomba de relojería en sus manos -. Esto es… pero es imposible… ¿cómo lo has conseguido?

-Digamos que tengo mis contactos –sé que no debo entretenerme más. Barry y Chris se preocuparán -. Estoy convencida de que le daréis un buen uso. Que tengáis un buen día.

Me alejo unos pasos en dirección a la estación de metro más cerca, The Mall. Una voz, la de Bertolucci de nuevo, me detiene.

-¿Puedes decir quién eres?

Lo medito unos segundos. Sé que no debería dar más detalles de los necesarios. Chris y Barry han insistido en ello constantemente. Puedo darles una ligera pista, para que su cerebro trabaje un poquito.

-Digamos… que soy alguien a quien Umbrella ha arruinado la vida –me quito un poco las gafas de sol y me las vuelvo a poner ante los nuevos gestos de exclamación. Hora de marcharse.

-No puede ser… Es…

Me quedo sin oír la parte final porque ya he doblado la esquina. Suficientes emociones por hoy. Bueno, al menos esos escritos les servirán a esos periodistas para ponerse un poco a trabajar. No me había parado a pensar en ello hasta ahora, pero, ¿y si deciden publicarlo y es un éxito? ¿Qué repercusiones tendrá?

Tengo mucho que contarles a Chris y a Barry cuando llegue. Seguro que recibirán con los brazos abiertos lo que les llevo. Además, con el estómago algo más lleno que otros días todo nos parecerá maravilloso.

* * *

 **Xaori:** Muchas gracias por estar siempre ahí amiga. Espero resolver pronto tus dudas sobre Rebecca... o tal vez no! :P

 **Stardust4:** nuestra amiga va a desaparecer por un tiempo... Umbrella sigue detrás de todos ellos, como de costumbre, así que no será fácil. Y aquí esta Bertolucci... a ver qué hace con el escrito de Jill :O

Pues nada, a disfrutar todos del puente del trabajo, que ya va faltando menos para las vacaciones! Muchas gracias de nuevo.


	20. Chapter 20

¡Hola a todos una semana más! Me alegra saber que el capítulo de la semana pasada os gustara tanto. La verdad es que lo hice con mucho cariño... ¡y ya era hora de que alguien diera la cara! Pues nada, aquí os dejo un capítulo que es bastante revelador también... ¡Ya quedan sólo 3 capítulos!

* * *

Primera hora de la mañana… y nos levantamos con la mejor de las noticias posibles. Tanto es así que Irons ha convocado una rueda de prensa para esa misma tarde. Vaya, parece que nuestras palabras le han calado muy hondo. Jill consiguió localizar a Bertolucci, y dijo que estaba segura de que el periodista publicaría el artículo.

A eso de las nueve me desperté, y al consultar la página del principal periódico de Raccoon no pude hacer otra cosa que despertar a mis compañeros. Estaba ansioso por saber si, finalmente, la curiosidad había sido más fuerte.

 _Los S.T.A.R.S. hablan, por Ben Bertolucci_

 _Podredumbre, muerte, sangre… Es lo que se repite en mi mente una y otra vez cada vez que cierro los ojos. Las pesadillas son cada vez más recurrentes, las caras de mis compañeros asesinados… aparecen cada noche. Es una sensación que no le deseo ni al mayor de mis enemigos._

 _No sé si aún estoy del todo preparada para hablar sobre este tema abiertamente, pero quiero advertir, abrirle los ojos a toda la población de Raccoon City que ha sufrido en sus propias carnes el engaño, la mentira y la traición de alguien a quien consideraba su aliado._

 _La corporación Umbrella, la mayor empresa en el sector de la cosmética, salud y bioquímica ha estado jugando con nosotros desde que se instalaron en nuestra ciudad, allá por 1960 aproximadamente. Umbrella ha estado desarrollando un virus en secreto, un virus que es capaz de afectar a cualquier ser vivo con el que tenga contacto._

 _A nosotros, los seres humanos, nos convierten en seres hambrientos de carne, de sangre. Zombis. Puede parecer irreal, una locura, pero así es cómo ataca el virus T. Animales, plantas… nada se salva de él._

 _Nuestra última investigación nos llevó a averiguar qué había pasado con unos alpinistas que habían sido vistos por última vez en las montañas Arklays. Muertos, pero las víctimas anteriores presentaban el mismo patrón: mordeduras por el cuerpo producidas por algún animal… o una persona. Las marcas coincidían con las dentaduras de una persona adulta o un perro._

 _La mansión Spencer no era más que una tapadera para sus experimentos. Con la explosión todo, absolutamente todo, quedó disminuido a cenizas, y con ello todas las pruebas que podríamos sacar a la luz para desmantelar toda esta farsa de mentiras. Nuestro antiguo capitán, Albert Wesker, fue el encargado de activar el sistema de autodestrucción, privándonos de una libertad que nos merecemos._

 _Richard, Enrico, Edward, Joseph y Forest merecen un reconocimiento a su trabajo. Sus almas no descasarán tranquilas hasta que nosotros, los supervivientes, logremos sacar a la luz la verdadera cara de esta corporación que siempre ha velado por la seguridad, el progreso y el bienestar de Raccoon City._

Volví a leer una y otra vez el artículo, muy satisfecho. Jill ha hecho un gran trabajo, haciendo que todo el contenido sea más real, más... humano. Lo que más me ha sorprendido es que el periódico ha colocado un comunicado en el que afirma que han tenido que sacar dos tiradas más del periódico porque se ha agotado en apenas una hora.

Desde luego que los ciudadanos tienen muchas dudas… y ganas de conocer nuestra versión. Espero que esto le dé una lección a ese capullo de Irons, y entienda de una vez que le tenemos cogido hasta el cuello. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo…

Ahora estoy pendiente de la rueda de prensa. Tiene que estar al caer. Barry y Jill están a mi lado, expectantes también. Debo reconocer que estos dos días comiendo algo más me ha levantado el ánimo. Jill, utilizando de nuevo la vestimenta que cogió de una tienda, estuvo ayer por la noche comprando algo con lo que poder aguantar, al menos, una semana.

No podemos cocinar nada, pero al menos las cantidades están siendo más contundentes. Debo haber perdido bastantes kilos, lo que me preocupa bastante. No sé si seguiré estando tan en forma ahora que no voy al gimnasio y mi alimentación es bastante limitada y pobre.

-¿Contentos? –les pregunto a mis compañeros optimista. Yo, desde luego, estoy más que satisfecho.

-No hasta que acabe toda esta pesadilla… -responde Barry sonriendo tímidamente.

-¡Eh, ya está ahí! –llama nuestra atención Jill señalando la pantalla.

Y efectivamente, ese cretino que es el jefe de policía, está de pie detrás de un atril en la sala de conferencias de la comisaría. Lleva un traje chaqueta gris, lo cual me sorprende. Nunca lo he visto tan arreglado. Quizá quiere dar esa imagen de tranquilidad y calma que no le pega en absoluto.

-Buenas tardes. Les he convocado hoy aquí porque tengo algunas novedades que comentar… -no puedo dejar de apretar los puños al ver ese cabrón allí, como si no pasara nada -. Me complace anunciar que, tras el fracaso con la unidad S.T.A.R.S., hemos decidido incorporar a doce nuevos agentes al servicio del R.P.D. y de toda Raccoon City… Estos hombres y mujeres han pasado varias pruebas de una dureza física y psicológica extrema. Sólo queremos a los mejores para servir a los nuestros… Estos nuevos agentes se irán incorporando a la plantilla de forma progresiva, cuando hayamos resuelto los problemas burocráticos… - _o los problemas de Umbrella_ , pienso amargamente.

-Señor Irons, ¿tiene algo que decir sobre el artículo que ha aparecido esta mañana en el Raccoon Times? –pregunta una mujer que está en la parte delantera con una libreta en la mano.

-Ahora mismo sólo voy a responder preguntas relacionadas con estos nuevos agentes…

Arqueo una ceja sorprendido. Vaya, vaya… pues sí que le ha sentado mal nuestra intromisión en la prensa. Sonrío. Maldito cabrón arrogante. Espero poder pillarte algún día. Siguen haciéndole algunas preguntas más, pero yo apenas les presto atención. No me interesan los sustitutos. Por muy buenos que sean… no nos llegan ni a la suela de los zapatos.

-Respecto al otro motivo de mi comparecencia… -continúa hablando Irons como si no le hubieran interrumpido-. Quiero dejar claro, en primer lugar, que, nada, absolutamente nada de lo aparecido esta mañana en el Raccoon Times tiene relación directa e indirecta conmigo… Los S.T.A.R.S. no han parado de interferir en el bienestar de nuestra ciudad desde el incidente en las montañas Arklays –se detiene unos instantes -. Quiero garantizarles a todos los ciudadanos que no tienen nada que temer. Todo está bajo control. Sólo están intentando meter miedo. Estamos trabajando para capturarlos y llevarlos ante la justicia por el diferente daño que han causado a la corporación Umbrella y a Raccoon City…

Hay tal revuelo en la sala y tantas preguntas lanzadas al mismo tiempo que alguien del personal de seguridad tiene que intervenir para calmar los ánimos. Miro a mis compañeros. Están tan sorprendidos como yo. Necesito un tiempo para analizar todas y cada una de las palabras que ha dicho. Pero sólo hay una cosa clara: nos siguen buscando, y van a seguir haciéndolo hasta que nos encuentren.

Ha llamado a la calma. ¿Será suficiente? Decido seguir prestando atención a la rueda de prensa. Tiene que haber cosas más intereses que ese capullo puede ofrecernos.

-Jefe Irons… Últimamente se le ha visto reunido con varios directivos de Umbrella –no sé por qué, pero no me sorprende -. ¿A qué se deben esas reuniones si puede saberse?

-Son de carácter informativo –se apresura a decir. Detecto cierto nerviosismo en sus gestos -. Umbrella y yo estamos preocupados por ofrecer la mejor calidad posible a esta bella ciudad. Cada cierto tiempo nos reunimos y hablamos sobre… proyectos que podemos financiar.

-Señor Irons, se ha hablado mucho sobre las extrañas circunstancias de la muerte de algunos miembros de los desaparecidos S.T.A.R.S. ¿Cree que sus compañeros están buscando alguna especie de venganza?

-Es posible… -responde, aunque parece que no sabe muy bien qué decir -. Como ya he dicho anteriormente, estamos poniendo todos nuestros esfuerzos para que este asunto acabe de la mejor manera posible para todos.

-Jefe… ¿se ha puesto en contacto con el periódico que ha lanzado el artículo? ¿Va a tomar acciones legales?

-No he hablado con nadie. Si ese periódico decide hacer periodismo basura… es su problema. Mi conciencia está muy tranquila.

No puedo evitar reírme. Veo que Jill y Barry sonríen cómplices. Si la prensa supiera toda la verdad… Estarían horrorizados y escandalizados de tener a alguien como él dirigiendo a las fuerzas.

-La palabra honradez no parece estar en el diccionario de este tío –comenta Jill cuando me he recuperado del ataque de risa.

-A ese sinvergüenza no le preocupa otra cosa que no sea el dinero y su posición social.

Los periodistas parecen más interesados en este tema que el anterior, y creo que eso irrita tanto a Irons que decide no responder a más preguntas. Da por concluida la rueda de prensa. Decido apagar el ordenador. Tengo mucho en lo que pensar.

-Chicos… creo que he tomado una decisión –les suelto en el momento en el que se me viene a la mente una idea que me ha estado rondando la cabeza durante todo el día, pero que no ha cogido forma hasta escuchar las palabras de Irons.

-¿Qué ocurre? –se interesa Barry.

-Quiero atacar la sede principal de Umbrella.

-¿Y dónde está eso? –pregunta Jill mirándome con atención.

-En Europa.

* * *

Muchísimas gracias a todos por dedicarme algo de vuestro tiempo semanalmente, y especialmente a Xaori y Stardust4, que siempre me animan con sus comentarios. ¡Nos vemos la próxima semana!


	21. Chapter 21

¡Hola a todos mis fieles lectores una semana más! Es un placer seguir compartiendo con vosotros mi historia y ver la buena respuesta que tiene. De verdad, sois los mejores. Así que nada, aquí os dejo con el antepenúltimo capítulo (sí, estáis leyendo bien). Y si sois menores... ¡mirad hacia otro lado! :D

* * *

No sé si he oído bien. Nos quedamos en silencio, digiriendo y masticando las palabras de Chris. Nos lanza una mirada de determinación. Barry está muy serio, demasiado.

-¿Qué? –logro decir cuando más o menos me he recuperado de la impresión.

-Lo he decidido –nos hace un gesto señalando el suelo -. Sentaos. Quiero hablarlo con vosotros.

Mis piernas parecen gelatina. Me cuesta un mundo sentarme entre Barry y Chris. Barry sigue con cara de no entender absolutamente nada. Europa… ¿cómo se supone que vamos a ir hasta allí? ¿Qué es lo que hay que a Chris le interesa tanto? ¿Cómo vamos a dejar todo lo que tenemos aquí?

-Creo que ha llegado el momento de dar un puñetazo sobre la mesa –nos dice Chris bastante emocionado. Vaya, creo que hace mucho que no lo veo así. Coge una carpeta azul que hay junto al ordenador y nos la enseña -. Aquí está todo lo que necesitamos para llevar a esos criminales ante la justicia… Y asestarles un golpe mortal sería la guinda a nuestro trabajo.

-Una pregunta que no crea que sea muy importante –detecto cierto deje irónico en la voz de Barry -. ¿Cómo demonios piensas ir hasta allí? ¡Nos buscan por todas partes!

-Si logramos salir de Raccoon City no será ningún problema. Además… ¿crees que se molestarán en poner controles y registrar uno por uno todos los vehículos que entran y salen? Es ridículo.

Veo a Chris muy animado con la idea. Demasiado. No sé si su entusiasmo es bueno o malo.

-¿Y dónde está la sede central de Umbrella? –le pregunto con curiosidad.

-He localizado dos: una en París, y otra en Viena. Pero creo que la de Viena es la más importante de las dos. Por lo que he podido leer, es la que se encarga de supervisar todos los movimientos de todas las sedes a nivel mundial.

-¿Y dónde has encontrado todo eso? –se interesa Barry rascándose la barbilla. Puedo ver a través de sus gestos lo nervioso que está. Desde luego que todo esto nos ha pillado helados.

-En la página de Umbrella –responde Chris con un deje de orgullo -. Viene información sobre todas sus ramas, la historia de la corporación, absolutamente todo… Es la oportunidad perfecta. ¿Qué decís?

Barry me lanza una mirada como si me pidiera ayuda. La verdad es que pillar a esos capullos con los pantalones bajados es un plato demasiado tentador. Si jugamos bien nuestras cartas podemos hacerlo. Conocemos al enemigo, lo que se propone, quiénes son sus aliados, pero siento que le debemos algo a esta ciudad.

-No podemos irnos… así como así –les confieso mirándoles alternativamente. Suspiro. Chris frunce el ceño.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-El virus G. ¿Qué pasa con él? Si es verdad que está en proceso de desarrollo no podemos dejar a todos estos ciudadanos abandonados a su suerte.

Mis compañeros guardan silencio, pensativos. Sé que mis palabras les están haciendo reflexionar. No quiero ni imaginar lo que ese nuevo virus puede llegar a hacer si llega a la ciudad. Me estremezco involuntariamente. Perder a toda la ciudad… sería catastrófico.

-Bueno… todos los informes apuntan a que es así… -responde Chris echando un vistazo a los documentos que tiene en la mano -. Convendría investigarlo más a fondo. Si os quedáis más tranquilos, que uno de nosotros se quede de enlace en la ciudad… hasta que esta situación se aclare. Yo, desde luego, pienso ir a París y a Viena.

Lo medito durante unos instantes. A pesar de que el último mes está siendo el peor de mi vida, desde que me mudé a Raccoon City me siento nueva, como si hubiera dejado atrás la persona que era antes de ingresar en los S.T.A.R.S. Sé que le debo mucho a esta ciudad, y creo que sólo hay una forma de saldar mi deuda.

-Me quedaré yo –confirmo con total convicción, sin titubear lo más mínimo. Chris y Barry me miran sorprendidos -. Alguien tiene que parar toda esta locura aquí. Quiero hacerlo como algo personal.

-¿Estás segura? –me pregunta Barry con algo de duda. Está muy preocupado; me mira seriamente. Yo asiento en silencio.

Chris sigue sin abrir la boca. Su gesto es de _no, no lo hagas._ Y me entran ganas de contestarle _no vuelvas a lo mismo de siempre._ Acepto los riesgos sin dudarlo. Sé que si ocurre alguna catástrofe las posibilidades de sobrevivir son casi inexistentes. En Europa estaría más segura, pero Umbrella seguiría actuando libremente en Raccoon. No lo puedo permitir.

-Muy bien –reafirma Chris con una leve sacudida de cabeza. Siento un pequeño alivio al oírle -. Intenta acceder a cualquier tipo de información relacionada con el virus. No estaría de más seguir advirtiendo a la población para que esté en alerta permanente.

-Antes de ir a Europa me gustaría ir a Canadá –le interrumpe Barry observándonos -. Quiero dejar a Kate y a las niñas con sus padres. Allí estarán a salvo.

-En ese caso reúnete conmigo cuando acabes. Mientras nos reunimos iré desarrollando un plan para colarnos en las sedes. Espero que en un plazo de tres meses podamos estar juntos.

-Creo que será suficiente… -murmuro antes de suspirar. Ya está. La decisión está tomada.

-Voy a comprar el billete –informa Chris volviendo a abrir su ordenador -. ¿Quieres que te saque alguno a ti, Barry?

-Sí, mi familia está en Lincoln. Me harías un gran favor.

Volvemos a quedarnos en silencio. Chris se enfrasca en el ordenador, y Barry se acerca a nuestro equipo y se pone a examinarlo. Me doy cuenta de que es algo que suele hacer mucho cuando está nervioso. Separarme de mis compañeros… embarcarme en esta travesía sola…

Sé que soy fuerte. Puedo hacer cualquier cosa que me proponga. Tengo a Umbrella entre ceja desde el momento en el que se entrometieron en nuestras vidas aquella fatídica noche. Me acerco al balcón. Corre una suave brisa de verano. Se agradece después de varios días de fuerte calor.

Necesito un plan de actuación. A partir de mañana se avecina un nuevo día, un día en el que la justicia puede empezar a impartirse. Todas esas víctimas no son más que almas que piden clemencia. Pienso en las hermanas McGee, en todos los S.T.A.R.S. que fueron sacrificados… Tengo que hacer algo por ellos.

* * *

 _El cadáver de Kenneth me mira de forma ausente. Su cara está cubierta de sangre. Está muerto. Alguien le ha mordido en el cuello. ¿Quién sería capaz de hacer algo así? Sus ojos están fijos en el firmamento, sin vida._

 _Oigo unos pasos. Me giro. Alguien camina hacia mí. Por su estatura parece un hombre. Anda de una forma un tanto extraña, arqueando los brazos y doblando los pies en un ángulo poco usual. Sus rasgos son muy familiares… ¡Forest! ¡Oh, dios mío!_

 _¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? ¿Dónde está el resto del equipo? Levanto mi pistola. Me tiemblan las manos. Forest sigue acercándose, y no me decido a disparar. No puedo hacerlo. ¡Es mi colega! Tiene que hablar alguna forma de detener toda esta locura._

 _Forest está a poco más de cinco metros. Tiene la boca abierta, de donde le sale un hilillo de saliva. Huele a podrido… y a muerte. Un gemido a mi espalda me sobresalta. Me giro… y la imponente figura de Kenneth se alza ante mí. Dios… estoy atrapado._

 _Aprieto el gatillo. El disparo impacta en su hombro, y continúa avanzando. Vuelvo a disparar, acertando esta vez cerca de la boca… y no se detiene. Ya casi puedo oler su descomposición. Apunto… ¡no tengo balas!_

 _Siento una mano en el hombro…_

-Chris…

 _Forest me sujeta con fuerza y me echa hacia atrás…_

-Chris, despierta

 _Va a morderme…_

-¡No!

Abro los ojos. Tardo un poco en acostumbrarme a la oscuridad. Cielos… ¿aún es de noche? ¿Cuánto tiempo habré dormido? Lo último que recuerdo antes de la pesadilla es estar de guardia. Oh, la pesadilla… Me estremezco involuntariamente.

-¿Estás bien? –me pregunta alguien a mi lado con un susurro. Me pone una mano en el hombro.

Estoy sudando, con la respiración agitada. Joder, una y otra vez se repite la misma historia. Veo que es Jill la que está a mi lado. Casi lo olvidaba; está de guardia. Hace el último turno. Me ha relevado.

Barry sigue dormido. Parece que no se ha dado cuenta de nada.

-¿Quieres agua? –me pregunta Jill con dulzura.

Niego lentamente. No, lo que necesito ahora es tiempo para tranquilizarme. Mi compañera se aparta de mí, y la verdad es que lo agradezco. Ahora mismo sólo quiero estar solo, relajarme e intentar volver a coger el sueño… Si es que puedo. Mi vuelo sale mañana a las doce rumbo a Nueva York, y desde allí cojo otro avión hacia París. Serán aproximadamente unas ocho horas de vuelo.

Jill se sienta cerca de la terraza, de donde viene una suave brisa. Me incorporo con lentitud. El pijama se me queda pegado al cuerpo. Me quito la parte de arriba sin importarme que Jill me esté observando. Me dejo caer contra la pared, a su lado.

En la calle no se escucha absolutamente nada. Algún que otro coche, pero poca cosa.

-¿A qué hora sale tu vuelo?

-A las doce –respondo tras unos segundos en los que me he quedado mirando al limbo. La pesadilla sigue muy fresca en mi memoria. Creo que empiezo a entender a Jill cuando decía que no podía dormir.

-Parece increíble que vayamos a separarnos…

No presto demasiada atención a sus palabras al principio. Pero sí, parece mentira que por fin vayamos a empezar a mover ficha. Pienso en Claire, en lo preocupada que debe estar. Llevo más de dos semanas sin hablar con ella. Es evidente que se estará preguntando dónde demonios estoy metido.

Tal vez… debería llamarla mañana desde el aeropuerto, antes de salir hacia Nueva York. Voy a estar tan cerca de ella durante unos instantes… y luego tan lejos.

-¿En qué estás pensando? –me interrumpe Jill casi con un susurro. Barry sigue sin inmutarse.

-En lo mucho que ha cambiado nuestras vidas en el último mes –le confieso observándola detenidamente. Sus ojos grises están muy pendientes de mí -. En lo mucho que echo de menos a Claire, y en quiero que todo esto salga bien.

-Saldrá bien… Estoy segura –no sé si es su tono de voz o su derroche de confianza, pero ha servido para espabilarme por completo. Jill se sitúa a mi lado y me abraza. Yo le paso el brazo por los hombros y le atraigo hacia mí. Su aroma es realmente cautivador -. Sé cuánto echas de menos a Claire. Debe ser horrible para ti estar tanto tiempo sin hablar con ella…

Cierro los ojos y asiento con lentitud. ¿Por qué me cuesta tanto hablar? Tengo miedo… miedo de que nos pillen justo cuando vamos a poner rumbo. Y Jill aquí sola… ¿Cómo se me ha ocurrido abandonarla de esta forma? Sé que fue ella la que propuso la idea y aceptó permanecer aquí sin ningún tipo de apoyo…

-Jill… -le doy un corto beso en los labios, sin pensarlo. Le cojo la cara con las manos -. Si te pasa algo… no me lo perdonaré jamás…

-Tranquilo… -me acaricia mi barba de un par de días -. No pienso ir a ninguna parte sin ti.

Y esta vez es ella la que me besa. Saboreo con ganas su contacto, ése que me vuelve loco. Dios, ¿por qué no hacemos esto más a menudo? Es cierto que en este último mes hemos estado más cercanos que nunca, pero estoy tan centrado en Umbrella, en acabar con ellos que a veces me olvido de pequeñas cosas que te alegran el día.

Jill me agarra del pelo y me echa la cabeza hacia atrás. Gimo débilmente mientras empieza a besarme por el cuello. Se me erizan todos los pelos.

-Ven –murmuro completamente excitado. Compruebo que Barry sigue dormido y conduzco a Jill a una de las habitaciones más retiradas.

Cierro la puerta con suavidad, y Jill me echa contra la pared mordisqueándome el lóbulo. Me dejo llevar por el placer. ¿Por qué deseo tanto a esta mujer? Nunca me había sentido así. Todo lo que hago con ella es maravilloso.

Le quito la camiseta del pijama, que cae suavemente al suelo. Jill pasa los dedos por mi pecho haciéndome cosquillas. Se detiene hasta llegar a mi pantalón. Pasa la mano con suavidad a través de la tela. Desabrocho su sujetador sin demasiados problemas dejando al descubierto sus hermosos pechos.

Los masajeo con suavidad. Me muerdo el labio. Cuánto me gustaría follárselos. Mi erección queda liberada. Jill la agarra con la mano derecha sin dejar de mirarme con puro deseo. Puf, esa mirada me vuelve loco.

-Parece que te alegras mucho de verme… -murmura cerca de mi oído. Dios, el calor empieza a ser insoportable.

Le bajo los pantalones de un tirón e introduzco dos dedos en su húmedo sexo. Sonrío. Oh, cómo me encanta tenerla deseosa y preparada para mí. Muevo la mano lentamente al principio, y voy aumentando el ritmo. Nuestros gemidos de placer se funden. Es todo tan morboso. Noto cómo mi miembro crece con los mimos de Jill. Es sencillamente espectacular.

-Súbete encima de mí… -susurro antes de apartarme y sentarme en el suelo. Apoyo la espalda contra la pared. Jill se encaja en mí sin problemas.

Creo que voy a morir de gusto. Es allí donde quiero estar. Unido a ella. Jill apoya los pies en mis hombros y la penetración es más profunda.

-Joder… -exclamo sintiendo llegar hasta el fondo.

Empiezo a penetrarla con fuerza, siguiendo el ritmo de sus caderas. Nuestros gemidos se funden. Le pongo una mano en la boca para amortiguar el sonido. Aunque creo que a estas alturas Barry ya se habrá enterado de todo. Sigo penetrándola con fuerza, sintiendo que si sigo a este ritmo me correré pronto.

-Chris… -murmura Jill cuando le retiro un poco la mano para aminorar un poco la marcha. Su voz sensual me derrite.

Jill arquea su cuerpo y vuelve a tomar la dirección. Mi pene entra y sale a buen ritmo. Cinco, seis, siete veces, y Jill se deja ir susurrando de nuevo mi nombre. Se abraza a mí y yo sonrío muy satisfecho. Le dejo unos segundos para que recupere el aliento.

-Incorpórate –le ordeno con una necesidad imperiosa de terminar la faena -. Ofréceme tus tetas.

Acaricio sus pechos apretando los dientes e introduzco mi miembro entre ellos. Jill me mira sorprendida, pero inmediatamente entiende lo que quiero hacer. Sus pechos se mueven a buen ritmo con mis sacudidas. Dios, esto es realmente espectacular.

Tras cinco o seis intentos siento que el clímax me llega.

-Oh, Jill… -y me corro sobre sus tetas.

Me siento liberado, nuevo. Todo lo que hago con esta mujer es sencillamente espectacular… salvo que vamos a estar separados mucho tiempo a partir de ahora, y quien sabe si…

Niego en silencio. No, todo va a salir bien, tal y como Jill dijo.

-¿Estás bien? –me pregunta mi compañera cuando me separo. Parte de mi semen cae al suelo, y otro recorre su cuerpo hasta casi llegar a su ombligo.

-Sí, claro… ¿cómo no iba a estarlo? –me apresuro a responder. No quiero que piense que estoy arrepentido o algo de eso.

-Voy a ir al servicio. Te traeré algo de papel.

Asiento distraído. Suspiro mirando a mi alrededor. Ojalá tuviera tiempo para aclarar mis sentimientos verdaderos hacia Jill. Pero ahora… Umbrella espera.

* * *

Vaya, vaya... ¡Si es que estos dos no pueden parar! ¿Qué va a pasar ahora que posiblemente se van a separar?

 **Xaori:** Sí, amiga, a mí me ha pasado también igual. FF últimamente parece que está de huelga, porque otra cosa no entiendo... Menos mal que de vez en cuando entramos para comprobar si hay actualizaciones y demás... Y sí, ya empiezan a tomar cartas en el asunto (que ya era hora por fin), y bueno... esto no va a acabar aquí. Ya lo sabes ;) (secreto a voces!)

Kim Redfield: hola amiga! Se te echa mucho de menos. Espero que te vaya todo muy bien. Yo entre el trabajo y los estudios ando bastante liada, pero bueno, siempre intento pasar para continuar .historia jeje. Me alegra ver que te ha gustado. La verdad es que yo también lo he disfrutado mucho, y por eso lo estoy haciendo que puedo. Y tranquila... que hay mas! Y seguro que este capitulo te ha encantado también jajajaj Espero que ahora puedas pasar por aqui mas veces. Cuidate!

Tal y como os dije, ¡SÓLO NOS QUEDAN DOS CAPÍTULOS!


	22. Chapter 22

Hola a todos mis queridos lectores! ¿Qué tal estáis? Por aquí ya empieza a apretar el calor. Se nota que el verano está a la vuelta de la esquina... pero eso no quiere decir que la inspiración se vaya ni mucho menos jeje. Espero que os guste el penúltimo capítulo: la larga y la separación! Noooo!

* * *

El día D ha llegado. Nuestros caminos se separan. No termino de creérmelo. Son las ocho de la mañana. Barry y Chris están comprobando sus mochilas. No es que vayan a llevar gran cosa, pero no es conveniente que dejemos rastros de nuestra actividad por si descubren que hemos estado aquí.

Temo el momento de quedarme sola. ¿Qué voy a hacer? He estado dándole vueltas durante casi toda la noche, y lo que tengo que claro es que necesito buscar otro escondite, un lugar desde donde pueda disponer de continuas fuentes de información. Sé que ahora que Chris y Barry van a quitarse de la circulación seremos menos buscados, pero siempre conviene saber qué dice el enemigo.

Sé que debo confiar ciegamente en todo lo que hacemos. Somos profesionales. Hemos estudiado cuidadosamente nuestros movimientos, y la verdad es que no veo qué puede fallar. Lo de Irons fue un poco por probar… y así nos fue. Esta vez no hemos cometido el mismo error.

Barry ha alquilado una furgoneta para ir al aeropuerto. Los transportes públicos están bastante vigilados desde nuestro último incidente. Yo misma tuve que hacer varios rodeos para llegar hasta aquí cuando le entregué las notas a Bertolucci.

Observo con nostalgia a mis compañeros mientras se cuelgan las mochilas a la espalda. Ya está. Se van. Me quedo apoyada en la pared pensando en todo por lo que hemos tenido que pasar en el último mes: corporaciones asesinas, policías locos, experiencias cercanas a la muerte… Como para olvidarlo.

-¿Todo en orden por aquí? –me interrumpe Barry dando unos pasos hacia mí. Levanto la mirada y asiento mostrando una débil sonrisa. Jolines, ¿por qué me cuesta tanto sonreír?

 _Porque odias las despedidas._

Eso es. Imagino que a nadie le gustan… pero no puedo quitarme de la sensación de que quizá sea la última vez que estemos los tres. Intento quitarme ese pensamiento de la cabeza. No, no me han educado para ser tan pesimista. Mis compañeros han demostrado ser unos soldados excelentes. Y no puedo olvidarme de mí.

-Sí, creo que necesitaré algunos días para adaptarme, pero volveré a la carga en cuanto la situación se normalice.

-Bien. Eso es lo que quiero oír –Barry me da unas amistosas palmadas en las mejillas y me da un fuerte abrazo. Guau… espero no llorar. Tras unos segundos se aparta -. Jill, sé que eres fuerte y que sabes cuidarte bien. Pero, por favor, toma todas las precauciones que estimes oportunas. No podemos dejar que esos cabrones se salgan con la suya.

-Te prometo que haré todo lo que pueda desde aquí –respondo chocándole la mano que me tiende -. Cuida bien de tus pequeñas. Estoy segura de que te echan mucho de menos.

-Por supuesto… -se le nota muy orgulloso. Me da un último apretón en el hombro y se retira -. En fin… voy a comprobar una vez más que no nos dejamos nada.

Sé inmediatamente que es una excusa para dejarnos a Chris y a mí a solas. Vaya, desde luego que no había esperado este momento… ¿o sí? Chris y yo nos observamos durante unos instantes. La verdad es que mis sentimientos hacia él han cambiado mucho en el último mes.

Nuestra relación se ha estrechado mucho. Tengo sentimientos encontrados, y la verdad es que ahora no es el mejor momento para ponerse a pensar en ello, no cuando tenemos la misión de derrotar a una de las mayores empresas de la ciudad.

-Jill –mi nombre en sus labios me hace reaccionar. Suena genial -. Si la situación se complica no dudes en retirarte. Tu vida es más importante. Abre bien los ojos. No sabemos con exactitud a qué juega esta gente… aunque nos hacemos una ligera idea.

Sonrío al detectar cierta ironía en su tono. Desde luego que conocemos esa faceta peligrosa de la corporación.

-Haré todo lo posible para conseguir información, y si es posible, destruirles.

-Ésa es la Jill que conozco… Como en los viejos tiempos.

Y nos fundimos en un intenso abrazo. Dios, estaría allí toda la vida. Cojo la cara de Chris y le doy un suave beso en los labios. Juntamos nuestras cabezas.

-Volveremos a estar juntos –susurra con un tono de voz muy convencido.

-Lo sé…

-¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

-Lo que quieras.

Chris me da un libro. Al principio no entiendo muy bien por qué, pero me doy cuenta de que es un diario. Frunzo el ceño. ¿Querrá que lea algo que ha escrito para mí? ¿Algo… romántico? Me sonrojo ligeramente.

-Si pasas por la comisaría, quiero que dejes mi diario en mi mesa, por si Claire… decide venir.

Asiento lentamente. Claro que lo haré. Estoy seguro de que Chris habrá escrito sobre todo lo que nos ha pasado en las últimas semanas, para que su hermana sepa a qué nos enfrentamos, y que él se encuentra bien.

Los pasos de Barry nos alertan. Nos separamos con lentitud en el momento en el que nuestro compañero irrumpe en la sala. Barry carraspea exageradamente, quizá para advertirnos de que está allí. No sé si Chris le habrá contado algo de nosotros, pero creo que empieza a sospechar que hemos vuelto a las andadas…

-El fin de Umbrella es sólo cuestión de tiempo… Recordadlo

Y con esas palabras Chris abre la puerta de la salida. Barry sale en primer lugar, y luego le acompaña el propio Chris, que me lanza una mirada llena de determinación. El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse me devuelve a la realidad: nada, absolutamente nada, puede detenernos.

 _Unas horas más tarde…_

Tras una hora y media de vuelo por fin he llegado a Nueva York. Nueva York… mi tierra, mi ciudad… Cuánto la echo de menos. Será una parada bastante breve, con el tiempo justo para recoger mi billete con destino a París, tomar algún aperitivo y embarcar. Son aproximadamente seis horas y media de vuelo. Voy a tener todo el tiempo del mundo para aburrirme.

Hago cola en el puesto de la compañía con la que voy a volar. Cinco minutos después llega mi turno y me atiende una joven que no tarda en darme mi billete. Lo guardo con sumo cuidado en mi cartera y decido ir a comer algo. La verdad es que estoy realmente hambriento.

Las últimas semanas han sido de auténtica locura. Estoy seguro de que sería capaz de comerme tres o cuatro hamburguesas. Decido que después de comer voy a llamar a Claire. Le debo una disculpa.

Decido acercarme a un puesto de bocadillos. Me pido dos: uno de kebac, y otro de pollo al curry acompañados de una Coca Cola. Mi estómago ruge con fuerza al ver tan suculento manjar. No es que sea gran cosa, pero mejor que las latas en conserva que trajo Jill…

Sonrío al pensarlo. ¿Tanto tiempo hemos estado alimentándonos de esa basura? Bueno, es cierto que ha sido la única comida de la que hemos podido disfrutar últimamente, pero, ¿quién iba a decirle que no a un buen bocadillo?

Me pregunto cómo le irán a Barry y a Jill. Barry iba de camino a recoger a su familia para llevarla a Canadá, con los padres de Kate. Después me prometió que se uniría a mí. Ya buscaré la forma de contactar con él a través del correo electrónico. Estamos sin teléfonos, así que nuestra comunicación es bastante limitada.

Pero la que más me preocupa es Jill. No es que dude de sus capacidades, pero estoy seguro de que tarde o temprano Umbrella volverá a la guerra, y si el famoso virus G llega a la ciudad… No quiero ni imaginarlo.

Devoro con ansias los dos bocadillos. Mi estómago agradece ese pequeño banquete. Miro la hora. Aún tengo una hora y media antes de que salga mi vuelo. Es hora de que llame a Claire.

Me acerco a uno de los teléfonos públicos. Saco de mi cartera varias monedas, las suficientes para mantener más o menos una conversación larga. Introduzco un par de monedas y marco el número de Claire. Espero que no esté trabajando ni nada de eso. Demonios, ni siquiera sé si ha encontrado algún trabajo o qué es de su vida.

Lo último que sé es que había aprobado todas las asignaturas de su primer año, y que quería un verano más o menos relajado. Había encontrado una compañera de su curso con la que compartir piso, y creo que le iba bastante bien.

Tras cuatro o cinco tonos, mi hermana descuelga el teléfono.

-¿Sí? –suspiro al oír su voz. Cuánto la he echado de menos.

-Hola, hermanita –logro decir sin poder evitar sonreír.

-¡Dios mío, Chris! –parece muy nerviosa y contenta de hablar conmigo -. ¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué le pasa a tu teléfono? ¡Te he estado llamando y mandado mensajes todos los días! ¿Por qué me estás llamando desde un número de Nueva York? ¿Estás aquí? ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¡Estaba muy preocupada!

Sigo con la sonrisa permanente. Mi hermana y sus preguntas… Nunca cambiará. Pero se ha dado cuenta de que este número es Nueva York… Mierda. Tendría que haberlo previsto. Tengo que cambiar de táctica.

-Tranquila, estoy bien, en Raccoon City, como siempre. ¿Por qué pensabas que iba a estar en Nueva York? Debes haberte confundido… Hay problemas con la cobertura en la ciudad. Casi todas las líneas están inoperativas. Espero que lo arreglen pronto, porque es un auténtico coñazo –no sé si mis excusas están sonando pobres o convincentes, pero es lo único que se me ocurre. Apoyo una mano en la pared y compruebo que me queda un minuto y medio -. Últimamente he estado muy liado en el trabajo. Ni siquiera creo que pueda cogerme vacaciones este año…

-¡Vaya…! Ya decía yo que era extraño que no me hubieras dicho nada… Llegué a pensar que te habías echado una novia y que no querías saber nada de tu pobre hermana…

Me río. Si ella supiera todo por lo que he tenido que pasar en las últimas semanas… Suerte que la noticia de la muerte de mis compañeros y nuestra expulsión no se ha extendido más allá de Raccoon City.

-¿Y qué es ese caso que os tiene tan ocupados?

-Nada, un grupo mafioso que está traficando por la ciudad y nos está dando esquinazo cada dos por tres –me apresuro a mentir inventándome algún caso típico de la comisaría.

-Vaya… espero que se solucione pronto y podamos vernos. Te echo mucho de menos, hermano.

-Y yo a ti –veo que me quedan poco más de quince segundos -. Me reclaman. Tengo que colgar hermana. Prometo llamarte pronto.

-Cuídate, Chris. Te quiero.

-Y yo, Claire.

Suspiro mientras dejo el auricular en su sitio. Será mejor que me ponga en marcha. Busco en la pantalla de embarque mi vuelo. Debo dirigirme a la terminal ochenta. En mi mochila sólo llevo mi cartera, alguna que otra ropa interior de repuesto y poco más. Las pistolas se las hemos dejado a Jill, ya que le van a hacer más falta que a nosotros… de momento. No necesito facturar ninguna maleta.

Me sitúo tras la larga cola de pasajeros que se dirigen al mismo destino que yo. La cola avanza a buen ritmo… hasta que llega mi turno.

-¿Billete e identidad, por favor? –me pide amablemente un joven que está junto a un guarda de seguridad y los detectores.

Le entrego mi billete y mi pasaporte y dejo mi mochila para que le pasen los controles pertinentes. Me cachean. Todo está en orden. Recojo mi mochila junto con el billete y mi pasaporte y camino con decisión hacia la pasarela de embarque. Se avecina un nuevo amanecer.

* * *

Bueno, pues ya empieza lo bueno! Chris se larga... para no volver xD.

 **Xaori:** Bueno, siempre hay una manera de salir de un país sin ser vistos... aunque bueno, teniendo en cuenta que Barry la rescata en helicóptero, no es muy difícil llegar a otro país y ocultarte el tiempo necesario hasta conseguir pasaporte (ya me estoy yendo de la lengua xDDD) Y bueno, Chris y Jill siempre buscan la manera de deleitarnos... y si, tener las tetas a veces es una ventaja y otras no (lo digo por experiencia porque madre mía la que lío con las camisas de botones xD Tengo que imperdible en mano jajaja). Y bueno, a estos dos no les quedará más remedio que esperar a tener otro encuentro... aunque pueden pasar muchas cosas (que me sigo yendo de la lenguaaa jajaja). Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.

 **Stardust4:** Sí, Fanfiction a veces está cachondo y no muestra actualizaciones, comentarios, ni nada... Pero bueno, así has tenido dos capítulos para leer jeje. Me alegro que te encantara el anterior, siempre pongo mucho empeño en mis lemons porque sé que atraen mucho jeje. Y no te preocupes, esto no es final... Ya lo verás...

Pues nada chic s, ¡la semana que viene Lucha a Muerte se despide! Habrá alguna que otra sorpresa posiblemente... Ya lo veréis.


	23. Chapter 23

¡Muy buenas a todos una semana más! No voy a enrollarme más; eso lo dejaré para el final. ¡Disfrutad este FINAL CHAPTER (y no, no es una alusión a la película xD)

* * *

 _Varias semanas después. Septiembre._

Me muevo inquieta en la cama. No puedo dormir más de quince o veinte minutos con mucha fortuna. Es la crisis, la puñetera crisis. Se ha instaurado la ley marcial en Raccoon City. Nadie puede entrar y salir desde hace tres días aproximadamente. Ya no me buscan. Ahora están más preocupados con otro asunto mucho más importante.

Umbrella ha seguido jugando con fuego, y el resultado ha sido que el virus T ha llegado a la ciudad. Era lo que todos temíamos, y me siento culpable por no haber podido prevenir a los ciudadanos de lo que estaba por llegar.

He intentado numerosas veces colgar carteles, mandar mensajes, hacer algo para que toda la población abra los ojos a la realidad: Umbrella ha estado jugando con todos nosotros desde el principio. Nos ha puesto en peligro continuamente, y lo que es peor, conseguirán que cada vez más y más personas se vean afectadas.

No hay ninguna vacuna que yo sepa. Los médicos del hospital de Raccoon llevan atendiendo a cada más ciudadanos desde que se dio el primer caso. Cuando el primer afectado, un hombre de mediana edad, fue llevado al hospital ya era demasiado tarde para él, y sin una cura… no había nada que hacer.

Paso todos los días por la puerta del hospital. Ya no tengo miedo a que me reconozcan. Creo que ahora están empezando a entender que decíamos la verdad, algo que me alegra en parte. En fin, el caso es que parece que el personal médico está desapareciendo o muriendo.

Ayer oí a dos guardias de seguridad hablar sobre ello. Tienen a varios pacientes aislados en una de las alas del hospital sin saber muy bien qué hacer con ellos. Espero que a alguien se le ocurra la genial idea de sintetizar una vacuna.

Lo que me tiene desconcertada es que eso mismo no se le haya ocurrido a Umbrella. Desde el primer brote han estado muy calladitos; supongo que estarán haciendo todo lo posible para no llamar la atención sobre el incidente, algo muy típico de ellos. Otro que últimamente está muy escondido es Irons.

Sólo salió a dar una breve conferencia de prensa anunciando que el R.P.D. y sus nuevos miembros iban a ser los encargados de dar algo de luz a este misterioso brote. Es como volver a revivir lo de la mansión… sólo que a una escala mucho mayor, y con muchísimas vidas en juego.

Me alegro tanto de haberme quedado por aquí… He descubierto cosas muy interesantes sobre Umbrella y Irons. Tal y como sospechábamos, la corporación ha mantenido operativas sus instalaciones todo este tiempo. Han estado desarrollando en secreto un nuevo virus, el virus G.

Un tal William Birkin es el cabecilla de toda esta pesadilla. Pero lo extraño es que el virus que ha aparecido en la ciudad es el virus T, el mismo al que me enfrenté en la mansión Spencer. El primer infectado afirmaba que una rata le mordió mientras iba caminando por la calle junto a su mujer.

¿Una rata? Creo que hay algo que no me encaja. Sabemos que Umbrella ha estado experimentado con todo tipo de seres vivos, pero… ¿cómo es posible que las ratas sean portadoras del virus T?

 _Vamos, como si en la mansión no hayas visto nada: plantas gigantescas, tiburones, cazadores… ¿Quieres más?_

Son unos putos lunáticos. Eso es lo que son. Y pensar que todo esto lo han estado haciendo delante de nuestras narices y con el consentimiento de Irons… Los correos que Chris descubrió en su casa eran todos ciertos. Al parecer hay un túnel que conecta la comisaría con los laboratorios de Umbrella, y era por allí por donde establecían sus contactos y sus juegos sucios.

Irons ha estado salpicado en varios casos de corrupción no sólo aquí, sino en Baton Rouge, lo cual me sorprende. Baton Rouge es la capital de Luisiana, a una hora y media aproximadamente de New Orleans. Ahora que lo recuerdo, me comentó que había estado en Baton Rouge alguna vez para cazar… Puede que ahí comenzaran sus líos.

Cómo me gustaría compartir toda esta información con mis compañeros… Seguro que entre todos podríamos darle sentido a este rompecabezas. ¿Por qué Irons ha aceptado dinero de Umbrella para permitir algo tan peligroso? Sé que es un hombre que se mueve por el dinero, pero no le veo jugándose el pellejo por algo que no le reporta más beneficio más allá de lo económico.

¿Le habrían prometido… ser el nuevo alcalde? Quién sabe… Ya conocíamos las pretensiones de ese capullo de dirigir algún día la ciudad.

Me giro hacia la izquierda y compruebo la hora en el despertador. Son las cinco y media de la tarde. Me sorprendo. ¿Tanto he dormido? La última vez que comprobé la hora eran las cuatro. Bueno, al menos he hecho un progreso.

Me quedo sentada en la cama, mirando hacia los débiles rayos que entran por las rendijas de las ventanas. Me gusta el piso. Está en el centro de Raccoon City, cerca de una zona de oficinas. Me metí en él cuando vi que una familia salía apresuradamente al comprobar que la situación se le está yendo de las manos al departamento de policía.

Un perro ladra lastimeramente, y le sigue otro que gruñe. Frunzo el ceño. No es normal que los perros estén tan activos a esta hora de la tarde. Se escuchan gritos y voces en el exterior. Algo pasa. Cojo la pistola que guardo bajo la almohada y camino a buen ritmo hacia la entrada. Suerte que es un primer piso.

-¡Eh! ¿Qué crees que haces gilipollas? –vocifera un hombre. Bajo los escalones de dos en dos y llego a la calle.

Lo primero que veo es una furgoneta blanca aparcada en el otro lado de la calle. Hay un coro de personas rodeando a otras dos. Lo cierto es que la furgoneta me es sumamente familiar… Agarro con fuerza la pistola y troto los últimos metros.

-Policía. ¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo aquí? –grito para llamar la atención de los presentes. El revuelo se detiene. Todo el mundo se fija en mí. Aunque teóricamente ya no tengo licencia para intervenir, sé que soy la más adecuada para detener esta situación.

Me quedo helada al ver a uno de los hombres que está en el centro del corro, e inmediatamente entiendo por qué me sonaba la furgoneta. Tom está allí, encarándose con un tipo que tiene cogido a un perro con una correa. El can no para de forcejear, e inmediatamente veo algo raro en él.

Tiene los ojos inyectados en sangre, como aquéllos que atacaron a Joseph. Me recorre un escalofrío. No, no puede estar pasando. Tiene el hocico lleno de sangre, y una sospechosa herida en su pata delantera izquierda. ¿Le han mordido? Me llama la atención otro perro que está detrás, con los pelos erizados y gruñendo. ¿Qué le pasará?

-Este capullo le ha dado una patada a mi perro –explica el tipo haciendo grandes esfuerzos por contener a su mascota.

-¡Me ha mordido! –grita Tom enseñando una mordedura que tiene en la pierna.

Los presentes emiten un grito de sorpresa. Yo me quedo sin habla. No, no puede ser… ¡Va a transformarse! El corazón me late de forma violenta. Trago saliva con dificultad. Sé lo que hay que hacer… pero no estoy preparada para esto.

Entre tanta confusión veo cómo el perro consigue librarse de su dueño y se lanza contra una mujer, derribándola al suelo.

-¡Laura! –el grito del hombre que está a mi lado me hace reaccionar.

La mujer chilla desesperada mientras el can se lanza a su cuello, y con un fuerte mordisco, le arranca un trozo de carne. Los gritos de la mujer me recuerdan a los de Joseph pidiendo ayuda, suplicando ser salvado… Me quedo apuntando mientras la mujer se desangra.

No, tengo que hacer algo. Le quito el seguro a la pistola y efectúo un disparo que impacta en la cabeza del chucho. Se queda inmóvil sobre el cuerpo de su víctima. Observo cómo la mujer intenta respirar sin demasiado éxito, y desde ese momento, sé que no tiene nada que hacer.

Doy unos firmes pasos hacia ella.

-Lo siento… -murmuro apartando la mirada en el momento en el que aprieto el gatillo. Todos gritan sorprendidos.

-¡Pero qué coño le ha hecho a mi mujer! ¡Laura!

El tipo de antes se arrodilla junto a su pareja. Pero no tengo tiempo para contemplar esa dramática escena. Toda mi atención está centrada en Tom, en la herida que no para de sangrar de su pierna. Le apunto tragando saliva con mucha dificultad.

-Jill… ¿Es que te has vuelto loca? ¿Por qué te has cargado a esa mujer? ¿Vas a hacer lo mismo conmigo?

-Ese perro estaba infectado con el virus T, el mismo virus que ha acabado con la vida de todas las personas que están siendo llevadas al hospital aquejadas de estar enfermas –explico intentando mantener la calma. La mano me tiembla ligeramente -. Era solo cuestión de tiempo que está mujer se transformara en una devorada de carne… en un zombi… -vuelven a sonar gritos de asombro y algún que otro murmullo -. No existe vacuna. Tarde o temprano… tú también cambiarás…

-¿Qué? ¿De qué mierda estás hablando? ¡Cada vez tengo más claro que los S.T.A.R.S. estáis como una puta cabra!

-Tú mismo… -respondo con una calma total. Sé que estoy haciendo lo correcto -. Yo en tu lugar elegiría abandonar este mundo como humano, no como alguien sin alma, sin voluntad, sólo movido por el ansia de alimentarse. Empezarás con vómitos y fiebre alta, te entrarán picores, y la piel se te empezará a caer a pedazos…

-¡Basta! ¡No quiero seguir escuchando esta mierda! ¡Baja ahora mismo la pistola!

-No puedo poner a toda esta gente en peligro –veo las lágrimas saltadas en el rostro de Tom, a ese hombre que una vez formó parte de mi vida. ¿De verdad puedo hacer esto? -. Tienes que acabar con todo esto cuanto antes…

-¡No!

Y se lanza contra mí. Caemos al suelo. Mi pistola sale disparada hacia atrás. Tom me sujeta los brazos con fuerza, pero tengo bastante libertad de movimientos. Levanto las piernas y le propino una patada en el costado. Tom sale despedido hacia la derecha, y yo aprovecho para rodar por el suelo y coger mi pistola.

-Tom… No lo pongas más difícil…

Y empieza a carcajearse con los ojos salidos de sus órbitas.

-¿De verdad, Jill? La mujer de la que una vez me enamoré… Ahora pretende matarme… y todo porque está loca de remate… ¿Qué clase de droga has tomado hoy?

Aprieto los dientes con fuerza. Dios, si él entendiera… Si hubiera pasado por todo lo que yo he vivido… De pronto, empieza a toser con fuerza, y echa sangre por la boca. Joder. Me pongo alerta. El virus está empezando a adaptarse a su organismo. Parece que a cada persona no le afecta al mismo tiempo. Es decir, una persona puede tardar unas horas en transformarse, y otra un día o más.

-Tom… Ya ha empezado el proceso… -me mira asustado, observándose las manos llenas de sangre -. Lo siento mucho…

Y aprieto el gatillo sin vacilar. Me cuesta respirar. El cuerpo de Tom yace en el suelo sin signos de vida, ahogándose en un charco de sangre. Dios… ¿cómo he podido llegar a esta situación? Nadie habla a mi alrededor.

-Escuchadme todos –logro decir cuando más o menos he recuperado la compostura -. Si valoráis vuestra vida y la de vuestra familia lo mejor será que os larguéis. Encontrad la manera de salir de Raccoon City. Aquí no vais a estar a salvo.

Algunos se marchan de allí, no sé si porque están asustados o porque no pueden permanecer allí ni un segundo más. Me quedo observando los cuerpos sin vida en el suelo. Tres víctimas inocentes que han tenido la mala suerte de cruzarse en el camino de Umbrella.

La ruleta de la justicia ha empezado a girar. Nadie puede detenerla. Nadie. Ésta es la última oportunidad de Raccoon City… y mi última oportunidad.

* * *

No sé a vosotros, pero a mí esta Jill con la cabeza tan fría me ha molado bastante. ¡Y nada menos que cargarse a Tom! Guau!

Bueno, no sé por dónde empezar. Éste es el cuarto relato que termino en FF, y la verdad que no puedo hacer más que sentirme agradecida por todo el apoyo que me lleváis mostrando todo este tiempo. Quiero dar especial gracias a mi gran amiga Xaori, por estar siempre ilustrándome con sus ideas y sus comentarios. De verdad, consigues alegrarme mucho el día con tus comentarios, y ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea.

Gracias también a Stardust4 por haber seguido mi historia desde el principio. Agradezco muchísimo tu apoyo y espero que esta historia te haya gustado más que la anterior.

Y miles de gracias a todos los que alguna vez me habéis comentado y a los que, anonimamente, dedicáis vuestro tiempo a leer mis historia. Esto no sería lo mismo sin vosotros.

Así que nada, he disfrutado mucho con esta historia, creo que incluso un poco más que Todo o Nada (aunque los lemons de allí son el triple mejores la verdad xD), y creo que he intentado plasmarlo lo mejor posible.

Aunque esta historia ha terminado, esto no quiere decir que MI historia se haya acabado. No, no. Sigo dando guerra. Estad atentos a la próxima semana, que hay bombazo informativo. Os invito a releer una vez más Todo o Nada y Lucha a Muerte para que os vayáis haciendo el cuerpo... ¡No digo más!

¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS!


End file.
